


La noble y ancestral casa de los Black

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon hasta HP6, Dark fic, HP: EWE, Ligero Het, M/M, OC Draco, Rimming, Trío (No Harry)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry vive en Grimmauld Place, centro de reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Después de cuatro años de lucha encarnizada, Voldemort y sus Mortífagos han caído al fin. Ahora es cuando realmente empezará a vivir su vida. O eso espera...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demasiadas pérdidas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> Escrito para Intimisky dentro del AIsinfronteras 2013

Nombres tejidos en el tapiz de la pared. Nombres unidos por la sangre, por la tradición, por el odio. Odio a los muggles, odio a los magos contaminados con esa sangre sucia, odio a los enemigos de la sangre pura. Odio a gente como él mismo. Como al heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Harry Potter buscaba consuelo en esa habitación llena de nombres, como tantas veces desde hacía cuatro años. Era curioso que se sintiese bien entre ellos, aún sabiendo lo que hubiesen pensado de él en vida. Pero su vida nunca había sido convencional. Al fin y al cabo la única familia que tuvo durante once años le había despreciado siempre. Era curioso que precisamente los nombres de los Black que le habían amado, no estuvieran en ese tapiz.

Su padrino, el que le había dejado en herencia el patrimonio de la familia, había muerto. Con su muerte acabó su niñez y se vio arrojado al mundo adulto, un mundo especialmente cruel y violento. Su nombre, Sirius Black, había sido borrado muchos años atrás, cuando abandonó la casa familiar tras años de rebeldía y traición a la sangre.

El nombre de Nymphadora Tonks nunca fue bordado en aquel retazo de historia familiar. El de su madre, Andrómeda, se borró cuando osó casarse con un sangre sucia. 

Tonks le ayudó a recuperarse de la muerte de Sirius. Le obligó a enfrentarse a su dolor con la dureza que necesitaba, antes de que la tristeza le consumiese. Más tarde, tras el último curso en Hogwarts, el duro primer año sin Dumbledore, no dejó que el peso de su futuro cayera sobre él robándole la juventud. Le obligó a salir de aquella casa oscura para zambullirse en la vida nocturna londinense. Tenía muchas responsabilidades, pero después de todo era un joven más. Un joven que gracias a Tonks saboreó pequeñas dosis de diversión y de placer. Eran tiempos de guerra, malos para el esparcimiento. 

Tonks era la parte divertida de su vida. Su sal, su “ángel juerguista”, como él la llamaba. Le acompañaba todas las noches en las que se podían escapar, aunque siempre se quejase de que ella no encontraba _diversión_ en los bares de ambiente. Bebían, bailaban y si Harry se perdía con algún acompañante, Tonks esperaba pacientemente en la barra. Luego volvían a la casa que compartían con Remus. Si llegaban en condiciones de hablar y no había luna llena, le despertaban. Siempre acababan los tres perdidos entre los cojines que llenaban un rincón de la habitación de Harry, hablando hasta que alguno empezaba a bostezar, cerrando la velada.

Las pocas noches en que se podía permitir vivir como un chico normal compensaban a duras penas los duros entrenamientos, el terror de los enfrentamientos, el dolor de las muertes.

A veces Remus contaba alguna de las travesuras de los merodeadores. Otras, Tonks les hacía reír con las historias hilarantes que su torpeza ocasionaba. Harry se limitaba a escuchar muy callado, jugando con el pelo largo que cambiaba de color entre sus dedos. Siempre acababa con la cabeza de Tonks sobre sus piernas mientras que él se apoyaba en el pecho del licántropo. Remus se sentía protector con sus compañeros de piso. Al fin después de años de soledad, sin residencia fija, tenía su propia manada. Harry simplemente se sentía parte de una familia, cosa que nunca había podido experimentar. Para Tonks, criada por sus padres en un ambiente de seguridad y amor, era más fácil aceptar la exquisita felicidad de esos momentos. 

Sí, Tonks había sido su luz en una etapa muy oscura de su vida. Tonks, que podía hacer muecas hasta que Harry rompía su dolor en risas. Tonks, que había dado su vida por él.

Sabía que tendría que seguir adelante. Demasiadas pérdidas en su vida le habían enseñado cómo. Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Ron… Aún con el dolor fresco de la pérdida de su amiga, pensar en Ron dolía tanto…

Quizás era demasiado pronto para enfrentarse a la realidad. Quizás demasiados sentimientos se agolpaban en su interior como para concentrarse en uno solo. ¿El vacío dolor por la reciente muerte de Tonks? ¿La tristeza porque los que cayeron antes no pudieron ver el final? ¿Alivio porque al fin su pesadilla había terminado? ¿Inseguridad sobre si realmente todo había acabado? 

No podía enfrentarse a tanto sufrimiento solo. Acabaría volviéndose loco. Llamó a Remus, sin elevar demasiado la voz que tenía rota de tanto gritar. Sabía que le escucharía fácilmente, dudaba que se hubiese alejado demasiado de él.

Remus, que era lo que quedaba de su extraña familia. Su Remus, que le había encontrado en precario estado y no había consentido que nadie le agobiase con preguntas. Únicamente había permitido entrar a Neville para que curase sus numerosas heridas y le diese algo con que aguantar el dolor de las maldiciones sobre su cuerpo. Los resultados de una semana de torturas. 

El licántropo apareció y se sentó a su lado, abrazándole y observando junto a él su pequeño mausoleo. La colección de fotografías mágicas que flotaban al pie del tapiz. Fotografías que cada vez eran más numerosas. Esperaba que ya no crecieran más. 

Le había contado a Remus lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación y la terrible razón de que se hubiera aparecido con el cadáver de Tonks. Sabía que a su vez se lo había transmitido a la Orden, pero también sabía que esa rápida explicación no bastaría. Debía regresar a su puesto para organizar la situación. La muerte de Voldemort no era una misión más. Si querían que significara realmente el fin de la guerra debían actuar pronto. Se soltó del protector abrazo que le rodeaba y le miró asintiendo. Era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Harry entró en el comedor, apoyado en Remus. Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia él, expectantes. Hacía mucho que no se reunían todos juntos, era demasiado peligroso.

Las cosas empezaban a cambiar.

Remus le acercó a una silla a la cabecera de la mesa, pero Harry se dirigió renqueando hacia la pared donde estaban los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden. Se situó al lado de Hermione sin mirarle ni decirle nada, tan solo buscando a tientas su mano, sintiendo calma con su contacto.

Fue entonces cuando llegó Ted Tonks. Se hizo un incómodo silencio a su alrededor. Nadie esperaba su asistencia, no cuando debía estar junto a su esposa, velando el cadáver aún caliente de su hija.

Por desgracia no era la primera vez que se daba esa terrible situación. Cuando la guerra llamaba a tu puerta no había tiempo de llorar propiamente a los muertos. Tal y como muchos aurores y miembros de la Orden que habían seguido luchando después de ver caer a un compañero o a un familiar, Ted estaba allí para seguir dando su apoyo a una causa que creía justa. Por la que su hija había dado la vida.

Minerva apareció entonces; despeinada, con la bata puesta. Miró a los presentes y se sentó al lado de Remus, comprendiendo que las explicaciones aún no habían empezado.

Ojoloco fue el que dio el primer paso. Moody había sustituido a Dumbledore como cabeza de la Orden, heredando el título de viejo loco y sabio. 

—Harry, no tienes que contarlo todo ahora, pero debemos saber los detalles. Hay decisiones que tomar, no todo ha acabado —el tono de su voz era mucho menos brusco de lo que acostumbraba a ser.

—Alastor, que sea rápido, el chico debe descansar. No olvides que además de… no olvides que llevaba una semana cautivo.

Harry agradeció el gesto maternal a Molly. Sabía que debía tener un aspecto horrible. No se había quitado la ropa sucia y rota que había llevado toda la semana. Neville no había limpiado las heridas más leves, que todavía tenían sangre seca alrededor. Pero ya no era un niño. Pérdidas y heridas le habían endurecido de la peor forma. 

—Lo entiendo. Acabemos de una vez —aceptó Harry. La mano de Hermione apretó la suya, dándole fuerzas.

—Remus nos ha contado lo que ha pasado. Pero faltan detalles que nos pueden ayudar. ¿Cómo llegó Tonks hasta tu celda? 

Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos buscaran por un momento al padre de su amiga. Eso iba a ser terriblemente duro. Y no solo para él. También lo iba a ser para Hermione, lo que iba a contar abriría heridas que aún no habían cerrado bien. La miró contrito y su amiga le devolvió la mirada con la fuerza que le caracterizaba. Sería duro, pero soportaría el doloroso recuerdo.

—Le atacaron dos Mortífagos, no me dijo dónde. Vio que llevaban un traslador. Un traslador mortífago.

La presión sobre su mano aumentó. Hermione había perdido mucho por culpa de ese invento infernal. Después de que, por seguridad, el Ministerio hubiese prohibido las apariciones en muchos lugares públicos, los sádicos seguidores de Voldemort habían logrado encantar trasladores para que solo funcionasen a cambio de una muerte. De ese modo se aseguraban de que solo operasen en sus manos, pues los aurores eran más piadosos que ellos y tenían más respeto a la vida.

El año anterior, durante una refriega, un Mortífago había logrado fugarse tomando la energía vital de Ron.

—No sabía si le llevaría a mí, pero después de una semana sin noticias decidió arriesgarse. Petrificó a uno y usó al otro para activar el traslador —siguió contando Harry.

— ¿Se apareció en tu celda? —inquirió Moody, sabiendo lo que buscaba. Era necesario localizar el sitio en que había sucedido todo. 

—No. Tuvo que buscarme, pero no reconoció el lugar, ya se lo he dicho a Remus.

—Ya, pero si te dio algún detalle…

—No era momento de charlar, me contó lo indispensable. Queríamos huir, buscábamos una salida, una chimenea. No había nadie con quien utilizar de nuevo el traslador. No sabíamos que Voldemort estaba en la casa. Y si lo hubiésemos sabido, habríamos corrido más. ¡Ni siquiera tenía mi varita, Alastor!

Viendo cómo Harry sufría recordando, todos intentaron imaginar la horrible situación. No era difícil, los enfrentamientos eran diarios y los miembros de la Orden habían vivido numerosas experiencias lo suficientemente aterradoras como para ponerse en el lugar de Harry.

—No tengo muchos recuerdos de la semana anterior. Estaba desorientado. No supe el tiempo que había estado encerrado hasta que Tonks me lo dijo —a Harry le dolió pronunciar ese nombre.

— ¿Viste a alguien? —Moody no preguntaba por sus captores, sino por otros presos. Muchos de los suyos eran capturados y no siempre aparecían sus cuerpos. La mayoría de las veces se quedaban con la duda. La incertidumbre de vida era más difícil de llevar que una certeza de muerte.

—Había más celdas, pero no reconocí ninguna voz, aunque oí gritos. —Todos se estremecieron.

Fleur cogió la mano de su marido, que había pasado un mes en la mansión Malfoy a manos de los Mortífagos. La Orden le liberó, destruyendo uno de los escondites de sus enemigos. Bill posó la mano en la abultada barriga de su esposa. Había cosas que era mejor no recordar.

—Cuando salimos las celdas estaban vacías —contó Harry. Luego miró a Remus, que asintió. Nunca era buen momento para ciertas noticias, pero había que darlas—. Menos una, pero ya era tarde para hacer nada. Oliver. Muerto.

Wood llevaba seis meses en sus manos. No les quedaba mucha esperanza ya, pero confirmar su muerte era revivir el dolor de su pérdida. Fred y George se consolaron mutuamente, abrazados en silencio. Luna consoló a una sollozante Ginny. La alegre del grupo, la fuerte, que había tenido a Oliver entre sus brazos la misma mañana del día que desapareció.

Moody interrogó a Harry con la mirada. Si la muerte era reciente significaba que Wood había sufrido más de lo que podían imaginar. Una mirada se lo confirmó. El cuerpo todavía estaba caliente. 

—Creo que podemos seguir sin Harry, Alastor —La observadora Minerva veía que el aguante de Potter estaba llegando a su límite. Había soltado la mano de Granger y se apoyaba completamente en ella. 

—No podemos cometer el error de la última vez, Minerva. Nada de lanzar cohetes, os avisé hace veinte años y os lo repito ahora —Se dirigió a Harry intentando suavizar el tono. Él se había llevado la peor parte en las dos guerras—. Sólo una más —Harry asintió con la cabeza. Por la cara que ponía Ojoloco, sería la más dura de contestar—. Cuando Voldemort mató a Nagini… ¿aún estabas poseyendo a la serpiente? —No esperó respuesta, el gesto de Harry fue suficiente—. Lo comprobaste, entonces. Estaba muerta antes que Voldemort.

Debió de ser terrible sentir una muerte en su propia mente. Las marcas del dolor aún deformaban el rostro de Harry, sólo de recordar el duro trance. Pero debían saber. No podían dejar escapar ninguna pequeña posibilidad de que estuviera vivo. Aquello no se podía volver a repetir.

—Sí. El último Horrocrux murió antes que él. En sus propias manos —Revivir esos momentos delante de todos fue más de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Solo había algo peor. Revivir el momento en que Tonks se sacrificó por él—. Lo siento —y sin decir más se dispuso a salir del comedor apoyado en Hermione, que retaba con la mirada a quién quisiera detenerlos.

Únicamente se detuvo al llegar a la altura de Ted. El hombre le había frenado, agarrándole de los pantalones. Sabía por qué Harry no podía mirarle a los ojos y no iba a permitir que se fuera con ese sentimiento de culpa en su interior. Tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, hasta que el joven bajó la mirada y al fin hizo contacto con la suya. Una sonrisa tranquilizadora fue todo lo que pudo ofrecer. Los acuosos ojos de Harry se iluminaron y eso fue suficiente.

—No le podemos pedir más, Alastor. Ahora es nuestro turno —dijo Remus, también cansado. No había dormido mucho en esa semana de angustia. Y ahora debía superar una nueva pérdida. Una muy cercana—. Sé que ha sido una noche muy larga para todos, pero hay que reaccionar antes que ellos. No deben de haber más bajas ahora que la profecía se ha cumplido —añadió, mirando especialmente hacia Ted.

—Ginny, tienes que volver a la academia. Puede que os recluten antes de tiempo.

Moody retomó su puesto de organizador. Ginny obedeció sin dudar y tras besar a su madre y hermanos, desapareció.

—Jordan, quiero que vayáis al Ministerio y veáis qué saben exactamente los aurores. Seguramente habrá movimiento esta noche, preséntate voluntario con tu grupo.

Lee Jordan, jefe de los aurores novatos, se puso rápido en movimiento, acostumbrado a las urgencias.

—Seamus, Nott, apareceos en mi despacho, será sospechoso que lleguemos todos a la vez. —Los chicos desaparecieron al momento—. Dean, Susan, llegaréis al Ministerio por la chimenea de vuestra casa. Esperad media hora para hacerlo. Justin, Hannah y yo lo haremos desde aquí. 

Lee miró a Moody, buscando aprobación. El viejo sonrió, deformando aún más su fea cara. Se sentía orgulloso, les había entrenado bien. Cuando los siete aurores desaparecieron por la chimenea, les tocó el turno a la vieja generación.

—Minerva, vuelve a Hogwarts. Que los jefes de las casas comprueben si falta algún alumno en su cama.

— ¿Crees que es posible que se hayan enterado tan pronto?

—Es de suponer que los Mortífagos que hayan huido querrán llevarse a sus hijos. Sed cuidadosos, no debemos dar la noticia antes que el Ministerio —dijo Remus, tan diplomático como siempre.

—Enviaré a Hagrid a la lechucería y bloquearé las chimeneas del profesorado. Esperaré que me des una señal, Alastor, pero habrá que pronunciarse. Sabes cómo corren las noticias en el colegio. Podemos vigilar a los que sabemos con seguridad que son hijos de Mortífagos, pero puede que haya más. Sabes que últimamente no tenían muchos problemas en reclutar seguidores que no fueran de sangre pura. Tened cuidado todos, no sabemos cómo reaccionarán los Mortífagos sin su amo —Y mirándoles gravemente, salió por la chimenea.

—Yo tengo que volver. Cobbler me ha cubierto, pero tengo guardia —Neville seguía sin elevar mucho la voz, pero su tono era firme.

—Está bien, hijo. Si hay novedades en San Mungo avisa a Jordan.

Moody miró con cariño al chico. Había querido mucho a sus padres y a la muerte de su abuela le había acogido bajo su tutela. Su carácter seco y autoritario templó al chico y éste le aportó un cariño familiar que nunca pensó que disfrutaría ya a su edad. Se dirigió entonces a la novia del joven, a la que había aprendido a querer también, ya que pasaba muchas horas en casa. Ella le había ayudado a mejorar su paciencia, con su dulce tranquilidad.

—Luna, ya sabes, introduce el código en el diario. ¿Llegaremos a tiempo para la edición de mañana? 

—Sí —contestó esta; directa y clara, como siempre—. ¿Lo explico todo?

—Solo lo de Voldemort, Tonks y Oliver. Aclara que Harry está bien y diles que contacten.

Luna sonrió a todos y a nadie y desapareció. 

Ojoloco se reclinó en la silla. Estaba en familia, ya podía relajarse.

—Vosotros id a dormir, no sabemos qué pasará mañana —Miró a los gemelos—. ¿Abriréis?

—Iremos a primera hora —Fred habló primero, como siempre.

—Pero esperaremos a ver cómo se pronuncia el Ministerio —George miró a su hermano, comprobando que había expresado lo que ambos pensaban—. De todos modos estaremos alerta, por si viene alguien.

—Sí, de cualquier bando —añadió Fred mirando a su madre, que asintió en silencio. La tienda de Sortilegios Weasley se había convertido en lugar de contacto de la Orden. Molly ya no insistía tanto en la seguridad, sabía que todos estaban en peligro. Tras la muerte de Arthur y Ron ya no era tan sobreprotectora.

—Pues id a descansar, entonces. Apenas quedan unas horas —les instó Ojoloco.

Los gemelos desaparecieron por la chimenea rumbo al apartamento que compartían sobre la tienda. 

—Ted, ¿cómo está Andrómeda? —preguntó entonces Molly, que había estado esperando un momento íntimo para interesarse por su amiga.

Los Weasley y los Tonks se habían unido estrechamente durante esos cuatro años de guerra. No solo por la relación de Harry, Nimphadora y Charlie, o por las reuniones de la Orden. Andrómeda había sido un gran apoyo para Molly cuando Arthur había caído, y lo fue aún más cuando después murió Ron. Ahora les tocaba a ellos apoyar a los Tonks en esos duros momentos.

—Ya sabes cómo es —admitió Ted con una sonrisa amarga. Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba esa noche—. Lo lleva por dentro. Está destrozada, pero se mantiene en calma. Si no, no hubiera venido esta noche. No la hubiera dejado sola.

Molly se levantó entonces y abrazó al pobre hombre antes de que éste se derrumbara al fin por la pena y el cansancio.

—Ve con ella. Yo iré mañana a primera hora. Esta noche será dura. Nos quedaremos aquí, por si necesitáis algo. En cualquier momento.

—Estaremos bien, Molly. Estaremos bien —dijo Ted alicaído.

Por desgracia, llevaban mucho tiempo preparados para recibir malas noticias. Durante toda la guerra, y antes aún. Con una hija auror, no podía ser de otro modo.

Se despidió con un ligero gesto de su cabeza y se desapareció hacia su casa después de apretar con fuerza la mano de la matriarca de los Weasley.

—Fleur, retirarte tú también, han sido demasiadas emociones por un día, estarás agotada —ofreció entonces Molly.

La chica miró agradecida a su suegra y luego a Bill, que asintió y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Molly subió con ella, las escaleras empezaban a ser costosas de subir durante el tramo final del embarazo.

—Bueno chicos. Vaya juerga, ¿eh? —Moody apreciaba a los dos Weasley más mayores. Desde que Arthur no estaba, se habían unido para llevar adelante a la familia y a la Orden. Junto a Remus y Harry eran el alma de la Orden del Fénix—. Tendrás que hacer guardia en la habitación de Harry, — le propuso a Charlie—. Os contaré por el cuadro cómo están las cosas en el ministerio.

Al morir su padre Charlie había comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio, en el Departamento para el Cuidado y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. La Orden necesitaba tener topos allí. Aunque odiaba el trabajo de oficina, sus conocimientos sobre dragones y su carácter afable y abierto le habían granjeado los afectos de su jefe, que encontró en él al perfecto sustituto que había estado buscando para jubilarse. Entonces se convirtió en el nuevo flamante director del departamento, el más joven que había habido en siglos.

—Yo esperaré tus noticias. Hermione ya le habrá dado la poción, despertará tarde —Remus estaba cansado, había sido un día muy largo, pero ahora que todos habían asumido sus tareas les quedaba a ellos planificar las próximas acciones—. Bill, avisa si ves a algún Mortífago en Gringotts, no vayas a actuar tú solo.

—Estaré alerta, Remus, aunque sabes que pueden entrar sin que me entere. Los malditos duendes no tienen problemas en hacer negocios con ellos. Si quieren vaciar sus cámaras no les pondrán trabas. Ni siquiera avisarán a los aurores.

— ¡Malditos codiciosos! —Ojoloco no soportaba a los que no acababan de tomar un bando. Protegía y aleccionaba a los suyos. A sus enemigos los odiaba y combatía, pero también les respetaba con el honor del soldado. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en guerra. A los que no podía soportar de ningún modo era a los que no se posicionaban, escondiéndose cobardemente tras indiferencia. No hacía falta que todos lucharan, pero en una guerra como ésta, donde se enfrentaban el bien y el mal, era necesario decantarse hacia alguno de los dos bandos—. Los muy avaros son capaces de olvidar a sus muertos y mezclarse con sus asesinos.

—Alastor, ¿Por qué crees que no hemos tenido noticias de los supervivientes? —Remus encontraba extraño que no hubiesen dado señales de vida. Los que habían estado bajo la _Imperius_ ya habían despertado. Emmeline, jefa del departamento de aurores, no había asistido a la reunión porque los aurores los estaban interrogando en el ministerio.

—Esta vez se han mostrado demasiado como para retractarse, Remus —Ojoloco recordaba el día posterior a la primera caída de Voldemort. Mortífagos como Lucius Malfoy se habían reconocido subyugados por la _Imperius_. Y les había salido bien—. Creo que se estarán reagrupando antes de decidir su postura, como nosotros. Por eso es tan importante que demos con su cuartel general. 

—Seguramente lo habrán abandonado ya. Suerte que Harry se trajo a Tonks —Charlie la echaría de menos tanto como Harry o Remus. Tras un encuentro fortuito en uno de los bares que frecuentaban, se había unido a ellos con frecuencia. 

—No estés tan seguro. Si no disponen de otro sitio puede que todavía se encuentren allí —Ojoloco era un excelente estratega—. Recuerda que nosotros seguimos aquí cuando cayó Severus —después de pronunciar ese nombre, se hizo un silencio respetuoso. Al final Snape se había revelado ante Voldemort como espía de la Orden para salvar la vida de Harry. Ese heroico gesto le había costado la suya propia. 

—Chicos, id a descansar lo poco que os queda —dijo Ojoloco. Remus le miró, se había convertido en la mano derecha del viejo ex auror y le conocía muy bien. Algo barruntaba su cabeza.

Bill y Charlie también se miraron y, entendiendo que los dos miembros originales de la Orden querían hablar a solas, asintieron.

—Hasta mañana, entonces. Estad atentos a Fawkes, no sé si estaré mucho en la oficina. Descansad vosotros también, el día ha sido largo para todos —ofreció Charlie antes de desaparecer.

Bill subió al encuentro de su mujer. Lo que quedaba de noche la pasarían en Grimmauld Place, en el estado de Fleur era mejor no aparecerse ni utilizar la red Flu.

— ¿Dudas de Harry? —preguntó Remus al quedarse solo. Conocía la legendaria desconfianza de Ojoloco, que les había salvado la vida a todos en numerosas ocasiones.

—No. Harry no miente y su mente no ha sido manipulada —Moody había insistido en que Neville revisase al chico, cuando estaba todavía en shock, buscando magia oscura además de las heridas físicas que le habían infringido. Durante la semana que lo habían mantenido preso solo habían torturado su cuerpo, intentando debilitar su ánimo. No lograron llegar a su mente, fuerte y resistente a base de entrenamientos.

—Pero igualmente recelas de él. 

Ojoloco siempre se sorprendía de que Remus supiera leerle tan bien. Hacía años que no se sentía tan unido a la gente, aunque en los malos tiempos todo el mundo necesitaba cierto apoyo. Y los tiempos habían sido muy malos.

—Pronunciar el Avada te marca por dentro. Tú lo sabes y yo también. Aunque eso no es lo que más me preocupa, viejo amigo, sino lo que hizo antes.

— ¿Poseer a Nagini? ¿U ordenarle que mordiese el cuello de Voldemort hasta que se desangrara? ¿Crees que Harry fue demasiado cruel? Alastor, Tonks luchaba a sus espaldas contra tres Mortífagos y él se enfrentaba a su profecía —Remus no admitía que su chico hubiera podido actuar con crueldad. No su chico, con el que había convivido durante más de tres años. No su chico, que había llegado a considerar como un hijo.

—No juzgo sus actos, sabes que los he cometido peores y con enemigos más débiles. Lo que me da miedo es cómo puede afectarle lo que pasó. Deberá aceptar una parte muy oscura dentro de él. Y si lo conozco bien, ahora tendrá suficiente con la culpa que siente por la muerte de Tonks.

—Habrá que esperar a que se recupere. Hace años que lo hace, además siempre con la sombra del siguiente golpe. Ahora al menos se abre la luz para todos nosotros —Remus se levantó y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—. Descansa. A pesar de todo es un gran día, Alastor —El ojo quieto del viejo se posó en el licántropo—. Yo debo subir, Hermione tiene que irse y no quiero que Harry se quede solo. Vete a casa, compañero, mañana será otro día.

—Sí. El primero, Remus. El primero…

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Harry había subido las escaleras apoyado en Hermione. Las numerosas torturas a las que había sido sometido todavía dejaban huella en su dolorido cuerpo. Pero no le molestaba el dolor. El físico se podía aguantar y servía de escudo contra otro dolor más insoportable.

Entraron en la antigua habitación de Sirius, ahora de Harry, y se estiraron en la cama. Se quedaron uno al lado del otro, con las manos unidas, mirando al techo.

—Sé que duele quedarse cuando ellos se van. Nada te va a aliviar, Harry. Entrégate al dolor, pero recuerda que no estás solo.

Hermione había caído en una severa depresión cuando Ron murió. Suerte que Harry la había rescatado, como siempre.

—No me dejes.

Harry no quería quedarse solo con su dolor. Ahora que Tonks no estaba, tenía miedo de volver a levantar los muros que la chica había derribado. Sabía que Remus también estaría con él, pero no quería poner más peso sobre los cargados hombros del licántropo.

—Fabián tiene que comer en una hora. Mañana vendré con él, Remus se quedará contigo mientras tanto.

Hermione vivía en el piso londinense que había compartido con Ron. Su madre le esperaba en casa, cuidando de su nieto, aliviada de que la guerra en que su hija había perdido tanto hubiese acabado al fin.

Descansaron en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione recordaba cómo Harry le había obligado a reaccionar, cuando la muerte del padre de su hijo le había sumido en una profunda apatía. Un día se apareció con ella en un campo de Quidditch. La subió a su Saeta de Fuego y voló velozmente, hasta que su miedo a las alturas provocó una reacción. Desató su furia, gritando y pegando a Harry, que se las arregló para llegar al suelo sin caerse. Así la despertó. Luego de una larga hora de lágrimas, abrazada a Harry sobre la hierba, acabó de cerrar la herida. Lo suficiente como para seguir viviendo. El cuidado de su hijo hizo el resto. 

El recuerdo del accidentado vuelo despertó su risa, recordándose a sí misma berreando y agitándose a diez metros de altura.

—Recupérate pronto, porque como tenga que llevarte a volar, no te garantizo que esta vez aterricemos sanos y salvos.

Harry le miró, intentando descifrar de qué demonios hablaba. Cuando recordó aquella tarde, salió de sus lúgubres pensamientos y se unió a la risa histérica de la chica. Rieron descargando toda la tensión acumulada, hasta que las lágrimas que la risa había provocado en Harry se volvieron llanto. Lágrimas de liberación que alivió en brazos de su amiga. 

Remus entró en la habitación y encontró a Harry desahogando su pena. Él también tenía mucho que llorar. Sustituyó a Hermione en los brazos del joven. La chica besó a su amigo y desapareció hacia su hijo, que la esperaba hambriento. 

Horas después, agotados, Harry y Remus se quedaron dormidos en un cálido abrazo.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Un bello canto despertó a Remus. Recordó inmediatamente los acontecimientos del día anterior y dónde se encontraba. Sin despertar a Harry se arrodilló y se colocó frente al cuadro que presidía la cama. Un fénix cantaba en él, gemelo al que había en el Ministerio, en el despacho del nuevo director del departamento para el Cuidado y Control de Criaturas Mágicas; Charlie Weasley. Las letras doradas que habían en el pie del cuadro se difuminaron, y dónde había escrito: “ _El canto del Fénix_ ” ahora se formaron las palabras: “ _Es oficial, el Ministro hará una declaración esta tarde_ ”. Apenas lo hubo leído, las palabras volvieron a cambiar: “ _Reunión de directores de departamento, luego informo_ ”. Remus apuntó su varita hacia el cuadro y nuevas letras doradas aparecieron: “ _Harry descansa, hablaremos esta tarde_ ”.

Hagrid fue el que había descubierto la conexión entre los dos cuadros. Durante el año anterior había visitado al flamante nuevo director para solicitar una licencia para una nueva y extraña criatura que necesitaba para sus clases como profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Cuando vio el cuadro que presidía el despacho, le comentó a Charlie que había uno exactamente igual en el despacho de Dumbledore, en esos momentos ya de McGonagall. Intuyendo las posibilidades, Charlie y McGonagall habían intentado mil maneras de despertar al fénix, pero al final fue Harry quien descubrió el funcionamiento. En una visita a su compañero de juergas se había comunicado con el fénix, que no era otro que Fawkes, tan intuitivamente como hablaba con las serpientes. Costó dar con el hechizo adecuado para controlar las letras. Harry no lo necesitaba, ya que de algún modo estaba ligado a Fawkes y tan solo con pensar una frase, las letras doradas la reproducían. Como nadie más lo podía utilizar, decidieron trasladar el cuadro de Hogwarts a la habitación de Harry en Grimmauld Place. Cuando al fin lograron descubrir el hechizo adecuado, decidieron dejarlo donde estaba. De todas formas otros cuadros comunicaban la escuela con el Ministerio, y de Phineas Nigellus Black no se fiaban lo suficiente como para transmitir mensajes tan importantes. Aunque a veces Harry y Charlie no hablaban precisamente de la Orden. ¿Qué pensaría Fawkes sobre esas conversaciones post salidas nocturnas?

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Miles de lechuzas cruzaban el cielo de Londres, como había ocurrido hacía 21 años. Otro “día después”. Muchas de ellas iban o venían del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. La antigua casa de los Black se había llenado de visitantes como hacía meses que no lo hacía. Lentamente iban llegando miembros de la Orden, alertados por el mensaje oculto en la noticia que Luna había logrado publicar en el diario de su padre. La señora Weasley y Fleur se afanaban en la cocina, donde llevaban toda la mañana cocinando para ellos, muchos sin dormir desde la caída del Lord.

Todas las noticias que traían, cada uno desde una punta del país, eran alentadoras. Emmeline confirmó que se había producido algún ataque, pero no había habido bajas. Neville informó de que las víctimas de las primeras maldiciones, que desde hacía cuatro años yacían en las camas del hospital aparentemente sin vida, habían despertado. Hacía dos años que los Mortífagos no utilizaban ese oscuro hechizo en particular, que llevaba de cabeza a los medimagos. No estaban en coma, ya que el corazón no latía, pero inexplicablemente la sangre seguía fluyendo bombeada por la magia de sus propios cuerpos inertes. Todas las víctimas eran hijos de muggles, excepto dos squibs de sangre pura. Después de informar, Neville se fue a descansar por consejo de Ojoloco, que no admitió réplica alguna.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Cuando Harry bajó a mediodía, ya se habían ido todos. Sólo quedaban los más allegados: Remus, Alastor, Molly, Bill, Fleur y Charlie. Se sentó a la mesa con los demás, sin decir nada. Molly le sirvió en silencio, llenando el plato menos que de costumbre, intuyendo el poco apetito que debía tener.

—Gracias Molly —Con una intensa mirada le agradeció más que la comida. La mujer se había convertido en su madre, sobre todo tras la muerte de Ron. Ya no era la madre de su mejor amigo, de su hermano. Se consideraba su hijo, tal como Hermione era también parte de la familia. Suspiró. Por ellos debía enfrentarse a la realidad.

— ¿Hay noticias del Ministerio? —Lo esperaba. Era lógico que no se fiasen de su palabra, aunque los días de Fudge quedaran muy lejos. Remus contestó.

—Han enviado una carta. No es oficial, pero piden hablar contigo.

—Han convocado en una reunión a todos los directores de departamento. El Ministro quiere interrogarte, personalmente. Está dispuesto a venir, si es necesario. No lo va a utilizar como publicidad. Simplemente se ve superado por la situación y quiere información de primera mano antes de dar la versión oficial esta tarde. Sabe que estamos contigo y ha utilizado la reunión para enviarte un mensaje, a través de mí y de Emmeline. Es un político, Harry, quiere saber en qué aguas tiene que nadar. Tú decides, sabes que no te puede obligar, no con la Orden protegiéndote.

El Ministro de Magia sabía de la existencia de la Orden, aún cuando no la reconociera oficialmente. Se utilizaban mutuamente, pero las relaciones “oficiales” eran mejores que con los dos ministros anteriores. Harry sabía que a todos les convenía que lo siguieran siendo.

—Iré contigo, Charlie. No lo quiero aquí. Pero que sea confidencial, no quiero que….

—Entiendo, Harry —Charlie sabía por lo que tendría que pasar Harry en el mundo mágico. Y él haría lo posible para que cuando tuviese que pasar por ello ya se hubiese recuperado física y mentalmente—. Come, cuando acabes te acompañaré. Y no me separaré de ti.


	2. Despertares

Un mes después de la muerte de Voldemort el mundo mágico se desperezaba, despertando de la pesadilla que había vivido durante cuatro años. Las celebraciones habían sido escasas y no muy alegres. Las pérdidas que había provocado la guerra eran muchas, en los dos bandos, en casi todas las familias del Mundo Mágico y también algunas muggles.

Harry Potter no había dado señales de vida después de su entrevista con el Ministro de Magia. Al final sí se había utilizado su visita al Ministerio, aunque respetuosamente y con el objetivo de calmar los ánimos de la gente. 

Apenas salía de Grimmauld Place, donde siempre le acompañaba alguien de la Orden. No habían relajado la guardia bajo el atento mando de Moody, que no permitiría un tercer alzamiento. Pero sus esfuerzos solo habían logrado apresar a un Mortífago, al que no pudieron interrogar pues había caído en manos del Ministerio. Los aurores de la Orden comprobaron que no habían logrado hacerle hablar, ni bajo los efectos del _veritaserum_. Estaban muy bien entrenados. De todos modos era joven, mestizo, así que probablemente no sabía nada de los más cercanos a Voldemort, que eran los que buscaban en realidad. Su apresamiento ni siquiera salió a la luz, en consideración a la recuperación de la vida normal de la población mágica.

Harry se recobraba lentamente de las heridas de aquella semana de torturas. Y de otras que no dejaban cicatrices visibles…

Adormecido en su rincón favorito, acompasaba su respiración a la del menudo cuerpo que descansaba plácidamente sobre él. Hermione acariciaba pelo rojizo de su hijo, pensativa, no queriendo romper el momento de íntima calma, pero sabiendo que debía consultar a Harry antes de tomar una decisión, aunque ya estuviese decidida en su interior.

—Voy a vender el apartamento —Sabía que sería tan duro para Harry como lo era para ella. Habían vivido muy buenos momentos allí, como el que compartían ahora. Pero los recuerdos de Ron le ahogaban, debía escapar. Harry se incorporó lo suficiente como para mirarla—. No te muevas o despertarás a Fabián —Acarició la espalda de su hijo, que se movió inquieto sobre el pecho de su padrino.

—Bien —A Harry también le acosaban los recuerdos de Ron y Tonks, escondidos en cada mueble, en el ajedrez que no tocaba desde la muerte de Ron, en su propia ropa, que a veces había usado Tonks… en toda la casa. Los recuerdos dolían pero él no estaba solo. Hermione, además, tenía que pensar en Fabián—. No te vayas sola. Ven aquí, Mione. Remus y yo te podríamos ayudar con Fabián, tú podrías seguir estudiando…

—No voy a estar sola, Harry. Sé que estaría bien con vosotros, pero ya he tomado una decisión. Voy a la Madriguera —Harry se sintió mal, por un momento. Deseaba estar al lado de su ahijado y quería protegerlos a los dos como hubiera hecho Ron. Por un momento, al recordar a su amigo, su hermano, pensó que quizá fuera mejor así. Molly los cuidaría a los dos y Ginny animaría a Hermione con su arrolladora alegría, durante los fines de semana que librase de la Academia de Aurores. 

—Son la familia de Ron, de Fabián. Será perfecto. ¿Qué dicen tus padres?

—Preferirían que fuese con ellos, claro. Aunque entienden que Fabián estará mejor en un entorno mágico. Además, Molly está sola. Fred y George cada vez se quedan más en el apartamento de la tienda, Ginny solo va los fines de semana que no tiene planes, Bill y Fleur viven lejos, y Charlie cuando no está en el ministerio está aquí. 

—Molly estará contenta.

—Ella lo propuso. Todavía no le he dicho que iré. Quería contártelo a ti primero.

—Pues seré el primero en felicitarte. ¿Crees que algún día dejará de doler?

—El dolor se transforma, Harry. Algún día podremos convivir con él. Y quizás… —Le interrumpió una dulce melodía. Harry levantó la mano y la paró, pero Fabián ya se había despertado. Hermione lo cogió, calmando su llanto. El joven se acercó al cuadro de Fawkes para leer el mensaje—. ¿Novedades?

—No. Charlie, que va a ir al Rainbow —No era la primera vez que el pelirrojo le sugería salir de copas. Ni la primera que Harry rechazaba ir. 

—No vas a ir, ¿verdad? —Hermione sabía de los intentos de su cuñado por animar a Harry. Sabía que había sido rechazado sistemáticamente, igual que los intentos de Remus para que saliesen a comer o cenar. Solo ella lograba sacarlo de casa, con el pretexto de que Fabián necesitaba pasear al aire libre—. No soporto volar, Harry. Si sigues sin salir de casa tendré que devolverte la caída libre, y te aseguro que esta vez será más peligroso —Harry rió recordando el accidentado vuelo. También recordó la impotencia que había sentido ante la destructiva melancolía de Hermione.

—Avísame cuando hagas la mudanza. Será un buen día para salir.

—Vamos a ver a la abuela, Fabián, le daremos la buena noticia. ¿Sabes lo que tu padrino necesita? Un buen trago y una habitación con poca luz. 

—No hagas caso, peque, eso de las habitaciones oscuras son leyendas urbanas.

El más pequeño de los Weasley miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a esos adultos que reían escandalosamente.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Hermione escogió el treinta y uno de julio para hacer el traslado. Así lograrían que Harry estuviera en la Madriguera el día de su cumpleaños para hacerle una fiesta.

Una vez vacío el piso, la despedida no fue tan dura. Desnudas las paredes, no parecían aquellas que habían amparado al matrimonio Weasley durante años. Sin las sombras de animales mágicos corriendo por las paredes, el cuarto de Fabián no parecía el mismo. Sin la inmensa pantalla en la pared del comedor, no parecía aquel salón donde Harry y Ron habían visto tantos partidos de Quidditch.

Charlie y Remus se habían ido prudentemente a La Madriguera con los últimos baúles, dejando a Hermione y Harry a solas. Los fuertes brazos de Harry abrazaban a Hermione por la espalda, mirando los dos el desolado piso desde la puerta. No hicieron falta palabras entre ellos.

Se aparecieron poco después en La Madriguera, donde Molly se había quedado con Fabián. Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras en busca de su hijo. Poco después se le oyó gritar desde arriba:

— ¡Molly! ¡Fabián no está en su cuna!

Todos se miraron intercambiando sonrisas de complicidad. Molly les hizo callar y les mandó que esperaran todos abajo. Ella subió y tiró de una preocupada Hermione hacia el piso de arriba, donde había aparecido una nueva puerta cerca de la habitación que tiempo atrás habían añadido para las visitas de Bill y Fleur. 

Mirando emocionada a Molly, Hermione entró en la habitación, suponiendo que la habían añadido especialmente para Fabián y ella. Se encontró en una pequeña y acogedora salita, donde se encontraban ya su viejo sofá, su escritorio y en una esquina los puffs donde Harry se solía estirar con Fabián. Demasiado emocionada como para hablar, se dirigió a la puerta entreabierta del otro lado del salón. Entró en una luminosa y alargada habitación. A un lado estaba su espaciosa cama de matrimonio, a medida de Ron, su Ron. También estaba el armario encantado que les habían regalado Molly y Arthur y el tocador Victoriano a juego que encontró su madre en Candem. Al otro lado de la larga habitación, bajo las ventanas, Fabián dormía en su cuna. Las divertidas sombras de animales jugaban por la pared entre las ventanas y las estanterías estaban llenas de juguetes mágicos que sus tíos y su padrino le habían regalado. 

—Cuando Fabián sea mayorcito, podrá quedarse con la habitación de los gemelos, que apenas usan ya. El escritorio quedará perfecto bajo esta ventana. 

—Molly… —La voz de Hermione sonaba quebrada, como si estuviera evitando el llanto—. Gracias. Es… demasiado.

—Nada es demasiado para la familia, Hermione. Gracias a ti por traer la alegría a esta casa. No creas que no sé que tenías otras opciones. Tus padres, Harry… Siempre te estaré agradecida por confiar en tu vieja y regañona suegra.

—Fabián no estaría mejor en ningún otro lado, Molly. Y yo tampoco.

El llanto de Fabián separó el silencioso abrazo en el que se habían unido hacía ya rato.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Un viejo y esponjoso cojín aterrizó en la cara de Harry, que estaba estirado en la cama en la que había dormido tantos veranos.

—Ni se te ocurra dormirte ahora que queda tan poco para la medianoche.

—Charlie, estoy agotado, ha sido un día muy duro.

—Vale, pues duérmete, pero entonces me tienes que prometer que mañana saldremos para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—No empieces con eso de nuevo, por favor.

Charlie había intentado convencer a Harry para salir algún día, pero aún no se veía con fuerzas para visitar aquellos sitios donde había ido con Tonks. 

— ¡Es que no me creo que Harry Potter haya pasado tanto tiempo sin pegar un polvo!

—Venga ya, que sabes que he pasado aún más tiempo.

—Sí, y te subías por las paredes. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando atacaron el Soho y no nos atrevíamos a ir? Nos hiciste aparecernos en Manchester para ir al AXM.

—Pues ahora me calmo yo solito, así que no insistas más, Charlie. Cuando esté listo iremos.

— ¿Y cómo te calmas, Harry? —Charlie se incorporó en la penumbra, intentando ver a Harry desde la antigua cama de Ron. 

—Con algo de ayuda de mi mano derecha. No te jode…

—No me lo creo. El rey del Rainbow haciéndose pajas. Eso tengo que verlo.

—Ya te avisaré la próxima vez.

— ¿No te apetece ahora? ¿Para hacer tiempo hasta que llegue tu cumpleaños?

Harry se incorporó y se apoyó en la pared que estaba contra la cama.

—Vale, no me duermo. Esperaremos.

—Va en serio, Harry. Yo quiero ver _eso_.

—Como si no me la hubieses visto ya.

—Sí, pero desde lejos. Y con más oscuridad que aquí, o sea que no vale. Quiero ver cómo te pajeas, Harry.

—Charlie, ¿lo estás diciendo en serio? —Estaban acostumbrados a hablar de sus respectivos encuentros en los reservados y bromear sobre ellos, pero nunca habían flirteado—. Sabes que nosotros no encajamos. A los dos nos gusta demasiado meterla.

—Yo solo he dicho que quiero verte con la polla en la mano, Harry. Vamos. Sácala. Quiero ver si ya estás duro.

—Joder, Charlie —Harry bajó la goma de los pantalones y sacó su erección, que efectivamente estaba ya rígida. Escupió en su mano y la dirigió a su polla, apretándola y acariciándola con dureza. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, vio que Charlie le miraba atento desde la otra cama—. ¿Tú no te tocas?

—No. Solo quiero verte. 

Harry se masturbó un buen rato, perdiendo la noción de que estaba siendo observado. Apoyaba su cabeza en la pared, con los ojos cerrados. El sonido de la puerta le hizo regresar de su sesión de placer, subiendo tan de prisa el pantalón del pijama que se pilló el pene con la goma. Pudo callar un grito, pero se quedó con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, sin ver quién entraba en la habitación. 

Los gemelos miraron a Charlie, que se levantó y les cedió la cama.

—Ha sido un día muy largo, chicos —comentó antes de dirigirse a la otra cama, colocándose entre la pared y Harry, que se había estirado bajo las sábanas, para tapar su dolorida y rígida erección.

Fred y George se sentaron en la cama de Ron.

—Querríamos haber venido antes, pero como es fin de mes… 

—… entre las facturas y la tienda —George acabó la frase.

—Tranquilos, Hermione ya lo sabe. Lo que me extraña es que hayáis venido a dormir. Pensaba que vendríais directamente mañana, para la fiesta de cumpleaños. —Charlie deslizó su mano bajo las sábanas, hasta llegar a la erección de Harry, que gimió cuando sintió la mano colarse dentro de sus pantalones y presionar su dolorido miembro. 

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Fred.

— ¿Cómo está Hermione? —preguntó George. 

Harry levantó la cabeza, avergonzado. No podía creer que Charlie le estuviera haciendo aquello.

—Estoy… bien… chicos. Hermione, mejor. Ha sido… duro dejar el piso, pero ya está en casa. Ahora… todo mejor.

—Sí, ha sido duro ¿verdad Harry? —Charlie, que seguía masturbándole, empujó su propia erección contra el culo que tenía delante.

—Ssssí. Definitivamente… duro —Harry no podía concentrarse en la conversación. Entre el roce sobre su polla y la dureza contra su trasero, a duras penas podía concentrarse en no correrse.

—Chicos, mañana hablamos, Harry está agotado.

—Claro, vamos a ver si aún están nuestras camas —dijo Fred. 

—Sí, mamá siempre amenaza con transformarlas si no venimos más a menudo —dijo George.

—Buenas noches —dijeron los dos.

—Buenas noches, chicos —dijo Charlie.

—‘Nas nochesss —murmuró Harry.

Una vez a solas, Charlie apartó las sábanas y bajó el pantalón de Harry, posicionándose entre sus glúteos. Siguió dando fuertes tirones, hasta que en pocos momentos la erección que tenía en su mano estalló de placer. Entonces se agarró a sus caderas y restregándose furiosamente contra su culo, se corrió también.

— ‘res un cabrón.

Charlie reía, mientras con la sábana limpiaba la espalda de Harry.

—Lánzale un _fregotego_ luego o mamá te buscará novio. —Se levantó, y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla. Desde la puerta se escuchó—: ¡Ah! Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Como respuesta, una almohada se estrelló contra la puerta, ya cerrada.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Mientras Molly preparaba la comida y Hermione encantaba el comedor para que cupiesen todos, Harry se apropió de su rincón en la salita de las habitaciones de Hermione y se pasó toda la mañana tirado entre los cojines con su ahijado. Charlie estuvo un rato con ellos, entreteniendo al pequeño con su cabello rojo. Fabián adoraba jugar con el pelo de la gente que se dejaba dar estirones. Tonks había pasado muchos ratos divirtiéndole con sus cambios de color.

Más tarde aparecieron los gemelos, que revolucionaron al bebé, hasta que tuvo que subir Hermione a calmarlo. 

Durante la comida, mientras Fabián pasaba de mano en mano, Hermione explicaba sus planes.

—El profesor Redman me ha facilitado todo el temario, así podré ponerme al día —Hermione había abandonado sus estudios de derecho mágico hacía dos años, al quedarse embarazada. 

—Seguro que antes de empezar ya habrás adelantado a los demás —dijo Harry riendo.

— ¿El profesor Redman?, ¿Damian Redman? —Remus sonrió cuando Hermione asintió—. Es Gryffindor. Hizo primero cuando nosotros hicimos séptimo. 

— ¿Tan joven y ya es profesor de cátedra? —Preguntó Molly.

—No me extraña. Era un jovencito muy inteligente. Y muy guapo, si no recuerdo mal —Remus lanzó una mirada llena de intención a Hermione, que se puso colorada y miró a Molly. Ni siquiera hacía un año desde la muerte de Ron. Cómo podía insinuar…

—Bueno, ahora que estarás en casa yo me puedo quedar con Fabián. Así podrás salir más.

— ¡No necesito salir! —gritó Hermione sorprendiendo a todos—. Gracias, Molly, no lo necesito. Pero tendré que buscar un trabajo a media jornada y te agradeceré que te quedes con Fabián.

— ¿Trabajar? Mione, si es por dinero…

—Ni lo comentes, Harry.

—Pero Mione…

Fred, que estaba sentado al lado de Harry, le puso la mano en el hombro, callándole.

—Precisamente te queríamos comentar algo, Hermione —Miró a su hermano, que siguió por él.

—Necesitamos alguien que nos ayude por las tardes, que es cuando más clientes tenemos —ofreció George.

—Así que si no te importa trabajar para dos guapos y exitosos hombres de negocios —Fred acabó con una broma.

Hermione se quedó callada, mirando a los gemelos. Le habían ayudado tanto, todos. Todos los Weasley. La familia de Ron… Antes de que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, cogió a Fabián de los brazos de su abuela.

—Voy a acostarlo, tiene que hacer la siesta.

Y salió del comedor, tras sonreír dulcemente a sus cuñados, que asintieron silenciosamente.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
A media tarde apareció Alastor con Neville y Luna. Andrómeda y Ted llegaron poco después. Ginny fue la última en aparecer, acompañada de Nott. No era la primera vez que traía alguien a casa y que lo hiciera no significaba que se tomara en serio la relación. Pero la verdad es que el callado Nott parecía el complemento perfecto para la pizpireta Weasley.

Tras el inmenso pastel y los numerosos regalos que Harry abrió ilusionado como un niño, se fueron creando pequeños grupos entre ellos. Harry hablaba con Charlie, Remus, Ted, Alastor y Neville.

—No creo que fuese un experimento. Esos hechizos tenían un propósito —constató el medimago sobre los pacientes milagrosamente recuperados del coma.

—Sí, pero entonces: ¿por qué dejaron de utilizarlos? —expuso Remus—. Llevamos _años_ sin ver una nueva víctima.

—Algún día lo sabremos. Lo principal es que los hechizos han revertido y todos están despiertos. —Harry, como siempre, aceptaba las buenas noticias sin plantearse más dudas. Él era el brazo y el alma de la Orden. Para pensar y hacer planes estaban Remus y Moody—. ¿Ya han salido todos de San Mungo?

—Sí, todos despertaron en buenas condiciones —dijo Neville—, tan solo leves complicaciones por los años de inmovilidad, pero se recuperaron pronto.

—No me gusta. No parece magia negra. Nada que ver con los trasladores mortífagos. ¿Para qué inventar un hechizo que simula una muerte pero puede revertirse? El Avada les servía mejor. —Ojoloco siempre intentaba comprender al enemigo—. Quizá por eso no lo utilizaron más. Cambiad de tema, —añadió en voz baja.

Nott se acercó a ellos y golpeó cariñosamente el hombro de Harry. Cubrirse las espaldas mutuamente en muchas misiones les había acercado mucho. Al principio nadie quería emparejarse con el Slytherin, ni siquiera sus compañeros de la Academia de aurores. Que Harry confiase en él acabó con todas las antiguas sospechas. Menos para Moody, que nunca se fiaría de nadie que hubiese tenido contacto con Mortífagos. Y su padre era uno de ellos. Harry miró al viejo con mal disimulada reprobación, por hacerles callar ante el Slytherin, como si no hubiese demostrado ya en numerosas ocasiones que era uno de ellos. 

— ¿Hace un vuelo, Theo? Quiero probar la escoba que me han regalado los gemelos, —le ofreció Harry.

—Genial, voy a avisar a Ginny. 

Cuando el Slytherin se alejó, Harry se dirigió a Ojoloco.

—Es uno de los nuestros. 

—No confíes completamente en nadie, Harry. Recuerda que estudió en un criadero de serpientes y su padre fue Mortífago. 

—Igual que Snape. Y él dio su vida por mí —Harry se alejó solemnemente, como siempre que se hablaba de Snape.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Dos semanas después, Hermione se apareció con Fabián una mañana, en el cuarto de Harry. Casualmente Remus estaba con él, estirado entre los cojines del suelo.

— ¡Mione! —exclamó Harry, recuperándose del susto—. ¡Avisa antes de aparecerte así!

—Lo siento. Remus, ¿podrías bajar con Fabián?

—Por supuesto. Ven pequeño —Remus cogió al bebé y salió de la habitación, intuyendo que Hermione tenía algo importante que contar.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Harry, notando lo nerviosa que estaba Hermione.

—Oh, Harry —se lamentó la joven. Luego se dejó caer en el suelo y se estiró a su lado—. Ayer hice algo horrible.

—Cuéntame —Harry la acogió entre sus brazos, dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

—Cuando cerramos la tienda, me quedé con Fred para colocar unas cajas que habían llegado. ¿Te he contado que he reordenado el almacén? He catalogado los productos por…

—Mione. Tranquilízate y cuéntame.

—Me he tirado a Fred. 

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Que hiciste qué? ¡Mione!

—Oh, lo sé Harry… Pero es que… se derrumbó una caja y cayeron los vibrators, esos muñequitos saltarines. Se esparcieron por todo el suelo. Andábamos a gatas riéndonos y recogiéndolos cuando… Oh, Harry, no sé qué pasó. Acabé encima de él, riendo, jadeando…

—Dios, no me cuentes más.

— ¡Pero tienes que entenderlo! Estábamos tan cerca, y me abrazaba, y respiraba sobre mí, y acabamos…

—Me puedo hacer una idea de cómo acabasteis, te lo aseguro.

— ¡Déjame explicártelo! suficiente me cuesta hacerlo como para que me interrumpas… —Se habían incorporado los dos y estaban sentados en frente—. No sé quién besó al otro primero, el caso es que lo hicimos. No me dio tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Oh, Harry, ¡es el hermano de Ron! Y yo…

—Hermione, pasáis mucho rato junto. Eres joven. Es normal que haya roce, y el peligro existe. Si lo sabré yo, estos pelirrojos… Pero hazme caso y no lo repitas. No se trata de Ron, es que los gemelos… ¿por qué crees que no tienen novia? No saldría bien, te hará daño, Mione. Están acostumbrados a vivir juntos, a compartirlo todo. Si te interpones entre ellos… 

—Espera un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir con que tú lo sabes? —Harry enrojeció—. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

—No estamos hablando de mí. —Hermione puso su cara de mamá enfadada—. Oh, está bien. La noche de tu traslado, Charlie y yo...

— ¡Harry!

— ¿Qué? ¡Lo tuyo es peor!

—Pero si vosotros… a los dos gusta…

— ¡Sólo fue una paja!

— ¿Le hiciste una paja?

— ¡No! ¡Yo no quería! Él me la hizo a mí.

—Ya, no querías… ¿te obligó?

—No, pero vinieron Fred y George, y yo…

— ¡¿Te la hizo delante de ellos?!

—Mmmsí. Pero se fueron antes de que… ¡no se enteraron de nada!

—Vaya, Harry, y tú echándome la bronca. 

—Bueno, no fue nada. Charlie y yo hemos llegado a follar en la misma habitación. No juntos claro. Cuéntame tú.

—No hay mucho más que contar. Fred es tan… ardiente.

— ¡Mione!

—Tú me has pedido que te contara. El beso nos encendió. Vamos, él se encendió debajo de mí. Yo lo noté. Estaba tan duro… No pude evitar apretarme contra él. En segundos estábamos sin ropa y restregándonos hasta que Fred…

—Vale. Suficiente —La cara de Harry estaba completamente roja.

—Oh, Harry. Tengo que ir ahora a trabajar, cuando deje a Fabián con Molly. ¿Cómo voy a poder mirar a Fred a los ojos? 

—Pues como siempre. Y sobre todo mírale a los ojos, no bajes la vista.

Harry se retorcía de risa, mientras Hermione le pegaba con un cojín...

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Cuando Hermione dejó la habitación, Harry se quedó tumbado sobre los cojines con una considerable erección. Desde “el regalo” de cumpleaños que le hizo Charlie no se había masturbado. Y ese momento era perfecto para hacerlo. 

Desabrochó su pantalón y liberó su pene, que se apretaba en sus boxers. Sin proponérselo, comenzó a recordar aquella noche, la mano de Charlie, la polla contra su culo. Realmente Charlie tenía razón, hacía demasiado tiempo. Pero sabía que allá donde fuera se acordaría de Tonks, y entonces no estaría del humor adecuado. Del humor que tenía en esos momentos. 

Se acarició lentamente, mientras recordaba alguna de las tantas veces que había observado disimuladamente cómo Charlie se follaba a alguien. Su cuerpo vigoroso, duro, embistiendo sin descanso…

Charlie. Charlie estaba a su alcance. Seguro que si le proponía una buena sesión de sexo no le defraudaría. El problema era que le había visto suficientes veces como para saber a quién le tocaría poner el culo. 

Aunque quizá eso no fuera tan malo. Al menos sería más parecido a tener sexo que cascársela con la mano. Charlie bien valía el esfuerzo de cambiar de posición. Tenía un cuerpo impresionante, fibrado, musculoso. Y una resistencia…

Se levantó decidido, cerrando sus pantalones. Se sentó en la cama, de cara al cuadro del Fénix, tomando fuerzas. Estaba tan caliente…

 _“Charlie”_ … apareció en letras doradas. 

_“¿Harry?”_ contestó Charlie. 

_“¿Puedes venir ahora mismo?”_

_“¿Ha pasado algo?”_

_“Oh, joder, perdona Fawkes,”_ pensó Harry. Estudió con cuidado las palabras que quería expresar, pero aunque la orden que salió de su mente fue _quiero que me folles_ , lo que realmente apareció al pie del cuadro fue: _“necesito que me folles”. Maldito pájaro,_ pensó, _cómo me conoce…_

Charlie se apareció a los pocos segundos, con la varita en alto, como si temiese una trampa.

—No pasa nada, soy yo.

—Ah. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Harry no podía explicarle lo caliente que estaba. Era mejor mostrárselo. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó el bóxer.

Charlie se quedó unos segundos mirando la magnífica polla que Harry le mostraba.

— ¿Y qué te la ha puesto así?

—Mione.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! No me digas que a estas alturas tienes dudas y me has llamado para reafirmar tu sexualidad.

— ¡No! Me ha contado una cosa… Bueno, ahora no te lo voy a explicar. ¿Me vas a follar o no?

Charlie no dudó ni un momento ante semejante proposición.

—Será todo un placer…

Se arrodilló ante Harry y, viendo su cara de anticipación, se metió gustoso toda su erección en la boca. Muchas veces había querido estar en el lugar de los tíos que había visto chupándosela. Cuando leyó esas sugerentes palabras en el cuadro, pensó de inmediato en una trampa. _Tenía_ que ser una trampa. Habría sido demasiado maravilloso que Harry se le ofreciese de ese modo, cuando había sido siempre un sueño para él. Un sueño que temía inalcanzable. Y ahora tenía esa espléndida polla en su boca. 

Pronto Harry empezó a jadear, bajo esa experta boca que lo absorbía, lo succionaba, lo lamía… Charlie quería lo que se le había prometido, así que cuando notó que las respiraciones se aceleraban demasiado se puso de pie, para fastidio de Harry, que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una buena mamada.

—Apóyate en la columna, —le ordenó girándole con sus propias manos, un ronco tono de deseo en la voz.

Y Harry lo hizo. Agarró el balaustre de su cama mientras sentía cómo Charlie le lubrificaba y le preparaba. Su excitación no mermó un solo momento, mientras pensaba en que era exactamente así como se había imaginado que sería ser follado por el antiguo domador de dragones. Intenso y salvaje.

— ¿Qué querías, Harry? —le preguntó el pelirrojo cuando empezó a empujar algo más grueso que un dedo en su abertura—. ¿Querías esto? —añadió, atormentándole apenas con la punta de su erección, acariciándole con ella, insinuándose en su interior pero sin cumplir la promesa de su invasión.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me vengas con juegos ahora! ¡Fóllame! No dudabas tanto cuando la metías en los reservados.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes lo que hacía? ¿Me espiabas, Harry? ¿Te gustaba mirar cómo me tiraba al tío de turno?

Harry no contestó a eso, pero gimió ante la provocación, empujando su culo hacia la presión que no era suficiente ni de lejos, hacia lo que nunca había deseado como lo hacía en ese momento.

—Porque yo sí te observaba.

— ¡Ah! —se quejó Harry cuando de un seco empujón fue empalado hasta notar el obstáculo del primer anillo muscular.

— ¡Sí! Grita para mí, Harry. Cómo hacías gritar a aquellos infelices… ¡Hmm! —gruñó Charlie, cuando se introdujo un poco más en aquel ardiente calor que le abrasaba placenteramente.

—Joder, me vas a…

Harry no acabó de explicarse, ni a Charlie le interesó lo más mínimo. Porque ya sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, las sensaciones que le estaba proporcionando.

Pronto ni uno ni otro pronunciaron más palabras que los jadeos que salían de sus bocas, apenas suficiente espacio para soltar todo el aire que depuraban sus pulmones.

Charlie empujando implacablemente y Harry recibiendo las embestidas como podía, fallándole la fuerza en las manos con que se sujetaba y en las rodillas que le sostenían.

—Charlie... no puedo… sostenerme…

El pelirrojo volvió en sí al notar cómo el cuerpo de Harry temblaba bajo su desquiciado asalto. Avergonzado, le cogió por la cintura y dejó que el peso de su cuerpo les llevara a los dos al suelo, de rodillas uno tras otro. Ni Harry soltó el agarre de la columna ni él salió de su cuerpo.

Más calmado ahora, apaciguada el ansia que tenía de poseer ese cuerpo, empezó un ritmo suave y cadencioso totalmente enfocado en complacer a su amante. Dejando una rodilla sobre el suelo apoyó el pie contrario para conseguir más estabilidad y así utilizar sus manos y su boca para agasajar aún más a su anhelado objeto de deseo.

Quería dejar a Harry completamente satisfecho, para que volviera a él.

Besó y lamió cuello, nuca y espalda. Mordisqueó persistentemente un punto en el hombro que Harry parecía gozar a juzgar por sus sonoros gemidos.

Con sus manos llegó adonde su boca no podía. Una atendió su pecho, perdiéndose en el profuso vello buscando acariciar sus pezones. La otra se dirigió a su goteante erección, acelerando el orgasmo de Harry y el suyo propio, al notar las sacudidas de las caderas que buscaban su mano.

La culminación conjunta fue tan intensa que les hizo gritar sin pensar siquiera en que no habían hecho ningún hechizo de silencio.

Remus no tardó en entrar en la habitación, rodeando la cama al no ver a nadie de pie, temiendo encontrarse a un atacante tras ella. Pero no fue a un extraño a quién apuntó con la varita.

Harry escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, que aún se agarraban a la cama. Charlie miró a Remus entre divertido y avergonzado, antes de ocultar él también el rostro en la espalda de su amante, al que aún tenía sujeto por la cintura.

—Eh… ¿Todo bien…? Supongo… Sí… Claro —balbuceó el pobre Remus, el que siempre se sonrojaba cuando Tonks y Harry le contaban sus salidas nocturnas.

—De puta madre, Remus, —comentó Harry contra la columna, aún avergonzado pero tan agotado como para encontrar el lado cómico a la situación.

—Bueno… pues os dejo, —comentó Remus, demasiado tímido como para reírse ante dos hombres completamente desnudos, obviamente aún enlazados.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Harry sí rompió a reír, expulsando a Charlie de su cuerpo con sus espasmos.

— ¡Harry! —se quejó el pelirrojo, aún en las brumas de su accidentado orgasmo.

Se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose a Harry con él, o más exactamente sobre él, sin soltar su cintura ni un momento.

—Joder Charlie, hacía tanto… —murmuró relajando su cuerpo sobre los duros músculos que le sostenían—. Gracias.

—Cuando quieras, Harry. Ha sido todo un placer —respondió Charlie sinceramente.

Luego se unió a las risas del cuerpo que convulsionaba sobre él, recordando los dos la cara de compromiso de Remus.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Días después, Harry recordaría las últimas palabras que había cruzado con Moody, en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y se arrepintió de haber sido tan duro. 

Neville apareció una tarde en la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, agitado y tembloroso. Había llegado de su guardia esa mañana y Alastor no estaba en casa. Él nunca salía sin avisarle. Esperó hasta el mediodía y se fue al Ministerio, a denunciar la desaparición en el departamento de aurores.

—No me han hecho caso, Harry. Muchos de ellos han sido sus compañeros. Y se han reído de mí. Ferguson incluso ha llegado a insinuar que se ha ido a cazar Mortífagos… ¡él solo! —Harry le obligó a sentarse, se veía muy alterado. 

—Tranquilízate, Neville. ¿Estás seguro de que no puede estar en otro sitio? —Neville le lanzó una iracunda mirada. Aquel chico tímido se había convertido en una persona segura de sí misma, y eso lo había conseguido gracias a Moody—. No me mires así, yo te creo. Pero recuerda que no ha habido desapariciones desde que Voldemort cayó. 

—Sabes lo cuidadoso que es con las protecciones. Estaban levantadas. La casa estaba fría, como si no hubiera encendido las chimeneas por la noche. Y su viejo cuerpo no aguanta el frío, Harry. Ni siquiera me había preparado el desayuno. Siempre lo hace cuando tengo guardia nocturna. No se ha ido voluntariamente. Ayúdame, por favor. —La cara de Neville desapareció entre sus manos, desesperado. Harry apretó su hombro por un momento y después se puso en marcha, llamando primero a Remus, que estaba en su cuarto reponiéndose de la última luna llena. 

Media hora después la Orden al completo estaba en el comedor de Grimmauld Place. Los aurores, incluyendo a la jefa Vance, habían dejado sus puestos en el Ministerio con la mayor discreción posible. Por suerte los más jóvenes no estaban de guardia. Los gemelos y Hermione habían cerrado la tienda una hora antes. Molly estaba a su lado con Fabián sobre sus faldas, que callaba percibiendo la tensión alrededor. Minerva había delegado sus responsabilidades escolares y estaba apretando sus manos, nerviosa. Luna intentaba consolar a Neville, con su característica calma. Remus tomó su puesto no oficial de segundo al mando y preguntó a Emmeline:

— ¿Cuál ha sido la reacción en el departamento? ¿Harán algo?

—No. Neville habló con Ferguson. Ha archivado el caso directamente. Alastor le ha ridiculizado numerosas veces, no se tomará en serio su desaparición. Podría ordenar que se iniciase una investigación, pero no lo buscarán a conciencia. Creo que es mejor que mueva los hilos para dejar al equipo libre y que sigan posibles pistas. 

—Sí, eso será mejor —accedió Remus, sabiendo que había que rodear el problema. Así sacarían más que enfrentándose a ellos—. Nos pondremos todos a buscarlo. Habrá que hacer grupos, de nuevo.

El resto de la reunión fue formal y triste, colocándose todos en una situación que habían esperado no volver a repetir. La de buscar a un compañero desaparecido.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Dos semanas después, aún no había noticias de Moody. Seguían saliendo en grupos, revisando los sitios habituales donde antes habían encontrado algún escondrijo. No encontraron nada.

Hasta que Bill escuchó bullicio frente a Grimmauld Place, en la plaza muggle.

Esa tarde estaba de guardia con Charlie, mientras Remus y Harry habían salido de reconocimiento. Fleur se había quedado con sus padres en Francia, junto a la pequeña Victoire. Bill había regresado al enterarse de la desaparición de Alastor. El núcleo de la Orden se había vuelto a organizar, aunque se notara la ausencia de su motor y mentor. Por él debían permanecer fuertes, mantener la esperanza.

Cada posible pista era analizada con escepticismo y desconfianza, como Ojoloco hubiera querido. Por eso el pequeño grupo de muggles frente al número catorce de la plaza no llamó la atención de los hermanos Weasley, al principio. Hasta que el mayor distinguió al hombre que parecían llevar entre todos.

— ¡Charlie!

Los dos corrieron hacia la calle, varita en mano. Bill se ocupó de confundir a los muggles con un hechizo mientras su hermano tomaba el cuerpo malherido de Alastor y lo introducía en una casa que ninguno de los hombres que le habían ayudado a llegar allí podía percibir.

—He logrado escapar, —decía Ojoloco medio consciente—. Hay que rescatarlos. Toma… toma la dirección.

El papel cayó al suelo, Charlie estaba más preocupado por dejarle sobre el sofá sin hacer un gesto brusco. Desgraciadamente Alastor perdió el conocimiento antes de lograrlo y se golpeó la cabeza contra el respaldo, al dejarla caer.

—Bill, avisa a Neville. Si no está en casa estará en el hospital, —le dijo a su hermano cuando este entró después de haberse hecho cargo de los muggles.

Mientras tanto y sin apartarse de Alastor, Charlie mandó a su _Patronus_ para avisar a Harry y Remus. Según el protocolo, ellos se encargarían de extender la noticia a través de Emmeline y el resto de aurores.

Neville no tardó en llegar. Sin decir una palabra examinó al hombre que consideraba su padre. Trabajó rápida y profesionalmente, aunque sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados mientras sus hechizos detectaban los daños que le habían infringido a ese viejo cuerpo.

—Tengo que llevarle al hospital, —señaló finalmente—. Nada grave, pero me quedaré más tranquilo si los del ala de maldiciones le examinan también, —añadió, al ver los rostros de preocupación de los hermanos Weasley. A veces se olvidaba de lo mucho que querían todos a Alastor.

—Te acompañaremos, —ofreció Bill.

— ¿Podrías llevarle tú solo, Neville? —le contradijo su hermano. Los dos observaron la nota que tenía en la mano, que acababa de recoger del suelo—. Antes de perder el conocimiento Alastor dijo algo sobre rescatar a… alguien, no recuerdo bien. En ese momento me preocupaba más su estado. También me dio este papel. Es una dirección.

—Si ha logrado escapar tenemos poco tiempo antes de que se reubiquen, —dedujo Bill. No sería la primera vez que ellos mismos hubieran tenido que evacuar uno de sus escondites tras la fuga de algún prisionero.

—Id, yo puedo levitarle, estoy acostumbrado a manejar cuerpos. Pero no vayáis solos, —les advirtió, habiendo visto ya demasiados daños causados por misiones mal planeadas.

—Yo aviso a Remus y Harry, —se apresuró a decir Charlie.

—Yo a Emmeline, —asintió Bill, ya en modo soldado.

—Tened cuidado, —dijo Neville mientras les veía lanzar sus respectivos _Patronus_.

Cuando los hermanos desaparecieron poco después rumbo a ese objetivo desconocido, el medimago rogó que no hubiera más bajas en aquella guerra que habían creído terminada. Todos menos Alastor, que había seguido alerta. Le dirigió una cálida mirada al viejo ex auror, tan marcado por la dura vida que había llevado, una vida dedicada a combatir el mal. ¿Cuándo acabaría todo aquello?

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Bill y Charlie se aparecieron a dos calles de la dirección que Alastor les había facilitado. Seguramente los Mortífagos estarían alerta, era todo lo cerca que podían arriesgar.

Aparentemente no encontraron movimiento alguno al llegar al número que buscaban. Ni presencia mágica ni muggle. Ante esa situación tenían dos opciones: podían esperar refuerzos o entrar ellos solos, asumiendo que podía quedar alguien dentro.

No lo pensaron mucho. Si dejaban escapar a los Mortífagos, con seguridad no quedaría nadie a quien rescatar. Abrieron la puerta tras tres conjuros fallidos a pesar de que Bill los conocía potentes. Una vez dentro comprobaron que ningún hechizo espía les pudiera delatar. Obviamente los secuestradores habían estado demasiado atareados como para pensar en ello.

Después de un largo y oscuro pasillo se podía percibir al fondo un frenético movimiento, en una sala iluminada. Sombras cruzaban una y otra vez el espacio, túnicas con capucha cargando o levitando bultos de diferentes tamaños. Entre idas y venidas los hermanos pudieron distinguir también varias camillas, adosadas unas a otras en medio de la sala.

Había que actuar con celeridad. Bill y Charlie avanzaron hacia la luz, de lado, varitas en alto y sus espaldas pegadas a las paredes del pasadizo, uno frente al otro. Lograron llegar hasta la misma puerta sin que nadie les descubriera, tan atareados estaban los Mortífagos preparando la huida.

Cubriéndose apenas por el marco de la puerta y la perspectiva con la sala, comenzaron a lanzar hechizos aturdidores. Los que recibieron a contrapartida no eran tan magnánimos. Pronto se hizo manifiesto que estaban en minoría frente a los que les atacaban desde la sala. O cargaban contra ellos en misión suicida, o se verían atacados y superados.

Antes de tener que tomar una decisión salomónica llegaron los refuerzos. Harry y Remus entraron por la misma puerta que lo habían hecho ellos, sobresaltándoles por un momento al hacerles pensar que también les atacaban por la retaguardia.

—Somos nosotros, tranquilos, —Remus les avisó, sabiendo bien cuán fácil era confundirse en medio de una batalla.

—Tenemos que atacar, ya se han desaparecido algunos, —informó Bill mirando al frente, concentrado en repeler las viciosas maldiciones que les enviaban—. Creen que somos dos, vamos a aprovechar eso para sorprenderles.

—Bien, —asintió Remus, siempre al lado del mayor de los Weasley—. Yo te cubro. Harry, tú cubre a Charlie. A la de tres.

De dos zancadas se introdujeron en la sala. Remus y Harry protegían a los Weasley conjurando una pantalla protectora que les cubría a ambos. Bill y Charlie lanzaban hechizos ofensivos, esta vez sin importarles herir en lugar de aturdir. Cubriendo cada uno de ellos media sala, no tardaron en acorralar a los pocos que no se habían desaparecido en el primer momento. Podrían haber hecho prisioneros, pero ese no era su principal objetivo. Alastor había pedido un rescate y eso harían.

Aunque era difícil saber _qué_ tenían que rescatar. En la paz que siguió a la última desaparición, se quedaron horrorizados al descubrir a lo que se estaban enfrentando. En mitad de la sala se aglomeraban doce camillas flotantes, todas ocupadas por personas inconscientes. El problema era saber si estaban vivas o muertas. Los cuerpos estaban tan esqueléticos que incluso era difícil discernir a qué sexo pertenecía cada uno.

—Bill. El aire se enrarece, —alertó Remus, temiendo que hubieran dejado una sorpresa para ellos. No sería la primera bomba de tiempo que los Mortífagos dejaban para destruir cualquier prueba que dejaran atrás en la rápida evacuación de una de sus guaridas.

—Hechizo Implosivo, —confirmó el rompe maldiciones de Gringotts—. Tengo diez minutos para desactivarla.

—Tenemos, —le corrigió Harry, recordándole que ellos nunca dejaban a nadie atrás.

—Desalojad a los pacientes, —instó Bill, siempre práctico, aún a costa de su seguridad.

—Lo haremos, tú detén la granada de tiempo, —ordenó Remus, que era realmente quien tenía más peso en la Orden si se rigieran por jerarquías—. Harry, Charlie, ayudadme a levitar a…

Los tres se quedaron parados ante la primera camilla de la fila. El paciente-rehén estaba atado a ella por unas extrañas correas de cuero, obviamente mágicas pues no tenían ninguna clase de hebilla. En el brazo derecho tenía clavada una aguja, conectada a un tubo plástico. Remus reconoció al momento el sistema muggle de transfusiones, aunque lo que salía de aquel cuerpo no era rojo en absoluto. Era verde. Súbitamente alterado, recorrió todas las camillas apartando bruscamente las sábanas que tapaban a algunos para comprobar el estado de cada uno. Todos tenían una vía en su brazo, pero los tubos transparentes adquirían tantos colores como pacientes habían.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Charlie, el que menos contacto había tenido con la medicina muggle.

Remus y Harry se miraron. No había modo de explicar aquel terrible escenario. El más joven se agachó para comprobar dónde estaban conectados aquellos cuerpos. Cuando se levantó tenía los ojos terriblemente abiertos, horrorizado ante lo que había visto. Negó con la cabeza para indicarle a sus compañeros que no podían desarticular el extraño montaje que había bajo las camillas, recogiendo en un gran recipiente el contenido de todos aquellos tubos.

Charlie, acostumbrado a lidiar con animales heridos, se acercó entonces al paciente más cercano para intentar desligarle de aquel conector infernal. No pudo. Obviamente había sido aplicado con magia y sacarlo sin saber qué hechizos habían aplicado podía poner la vida de la persona en peligro.

Sabiendo que no podrían evacuarles allí a tiempo, los tres intercambiaron miradas, acostumbrados a comunicarse visualmente en esa clase de situaciones. Mejor no importunar a Bill con una situación que no tenía solución inmediata. Aún les quedaban unos cinco minutos. Confiaban en el rompedor de maldiciones, tanto como para arriesgar su vida. Nunca habían tenido que desaparecerse y dejar a alguien detrás. Pero si tenían que hacerlo, no dejarían a Bill solo con esa terrible decisión.

Los tres minutos que pasaron en absoluto silencio, mirándose nerviosos entre ellos, transcurrieron mucho más lentamente que ciento ochenta segundos, al menos en sus mentes. Cuando el mayor de los Weasley empezó a hacer complicados movimientos de varita en completa concentración, el tiempo volvió a su velocidad habitual.

— ¿Qué hacéis aún aquí? ¡Faltaba muy poco! —exclamó Bill al girarse y encontrarse con sus tres compañeros—. No los habéis podido liberar, —supuso entonces, sabiendo que la prioridad de la Orden siempre eran las víctimas colaterales.

—Echa un ojo, a ver si tú puedes, —le contestó su hermano—. Es la cosa más extraña con la que me he encontrado nunca.

Bill examinó detenidamente a cada ocupante de las camillas alineadas. Su rostro mostraba el mismo horror y la misma confusión que habían sentido antes Remus, Charlie y Harry.

—Merlín, ¿qué demonios les están extrayendo?

El mayor de los Weasley hizo al fin la pregunta que todos habían tenido en mente pero nadie se había atrevido a formular.

Después de unos complicados hechizos verbales, Bill logró liberarlos a todos de las correas. Pero no de las agujas clavadas en sus brazos.

—Habría que avisar a Neville para que…

El sonido de varias apariciones interrumpió a Remus. Todos levantaron sus varitas, alerta, aunque no estaban siendo atacados. Al final había llegado la caballería “oficial”.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, —dijo Ferguson en su acostumbrado tono sarcástico—, la Orden del Fénix sigue tomándose la justicia por su lado. Ya avisé a la jefe de aurores de que esa permisividad provocaría que siguieseis metiendo las narices donde…

—Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo si vosotros no os dignáis a hacerlo, —replicó Charlie, airado—. Alastor Moody ha tenido que huir solo de esta guarida de Mortífagos porque nadie hizo caso a una denuncia de desaparición.

Harry se posicionó al lado de su amigo, mostrándole su apoyo. Bill se colocó al otro lado de su hermano. Remus, siempre el más prudente, se quedó donde estaba, observando la escena desde atrás.

—Que me aspen si no es el héroe en persona. ¿Para meterte en donde no te llaman sí que sales de casa? Perfecto. Así te podremos interrogar. ¿Cómo es que si Voldemort está muerto, como dices, los Mortífagos siguen luchando?

—Tú, maldito…

—No tienes derecho a…

Los hermanos Weasley saltaron a la vez a defender a Harry. Remus, viendo lo incómodos que estaban el resto de aurores, optó por manipular a Ferguson para quitárselo de encima. Siempre había sido un incordio, aunque al menos era tan ignorante que eso le hacía fácil de manejar.

—Ferguson, los Mortífagos acaban de huir. De hecho no hemos revisado el resto de la guarida, podría quedar alguno agazapado. Y no estaría de más comprobar si han dejado alguna trampa. Bill acaba de desactivar una bomba de tiempo.

Como esperaba, el auror perdió al momento las ganas de fanfarronear. No era un cobarde, nadie podía serlo en tiempos de guerra y durar mucho en ese puesto. Pero tampoco se podía decir que tuviera mucho valor. Estimaba demasiado su persona para arriesgarse cuando había otros bajo su mando que podían hacerlo por él.

—Jordan, llévate a Nott, Finegan y Bones y registra…

Afortunadamente en ese momento la jefa Vance en persona se apareció para evitar que unos aurores novatos hicieran un trabajo indicado para veteranos.

— ¿Una nueva guarida? —inquirió resuelta, sabiendo ya por Bill que Alastor había huido de allí.

—Aún no sabemos nada con seguridad, acabamos de llegar —respondió Ferguson, escurriendo el bulto como siempre—. Hay que registrar toda la casa para asegurarnos de que no queda ningún Mortífago.

—Eso es primordial, puesto que veo que aún queda gente por evacuar. ¿A qué espera entonces, agente? 

Ante la imprecación de su superior, Ferguson no tuvo más remedio que tomar las riendas del asunto, como auror de más antigüedad. Convocó a Jordan y Nott, dos de los novatos con más puntería, y se adentró solemne en el pasillo que quedaba frente al que había usado la Orden para entrar.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó entonces Emmeline a Remus, aún en su papel de jefe pues quedaban aurores presentes que no sabían de su doble juego.

—No lo sabemos, pero tiene mala pinta. Sería conveniente llamar a un medimago, ni siquiera Bill Weasley ha podido levantar el hechizo que les está sacando… sea lo que sea eso.

Emmeline convocó su _patronus_ sin dudar (una grácil águila que envió con su mensaje), y a los pocos segundos se apareció Neville Longbottom, con tanta rapidez que era obvio que había estado esperando el aviso.

—Medimago Longbottom, —le recibió la jefe de aurores con obvio respeto—. Tenemos doce casos inclasificables de nivel tres. Analice gravedad y urgencia, luego podrá llamar a su equipo, los más confiables, no más de cuatro medimagos.

Neville asintió y se puso a trabajar sin tardar un segundo más. No reconoció la presencia de sus compañeros de la Orden, dirigiendo toda su atención a aquellos cuerpos que se parecían dolorosamente a los que había estado vigilando durante años en San Mungo. Mientras caminaba lentamente gesticulando con su varita ante cada camilla, Harry y Charlie se colocaron tras él en posición de alerta, cubriéndole las espaldas. El lugar aún no era seguro y el medimago siempre olvidaba su propia seguridad cuando había pacientes que sanar, aunque estuvieran en plena lucha.

Emmeline observó la escena con admiración. Eso sí era trabajo en equipo, una verdadera unidad que ejecutaba órdenes por instinto, arraigadas en ellos gracias al concienzudo entrenamiento de Alastor Moody. Y con muchas menos horas de práctica que toda su división de aurores. Lástima que ninguno de ellos hubiera aceptado nunca un puesto en el Cuerpo. Al menos tenía a las más jóvenes promesas de la Orden, aunque aún faltaban años para que los veteranos les cediesen los puestos de mando que se merecían.

Precisamente lo inapropiado de una carcajada, en aquel lugar y en aquellas circunstancias, le reafirmó en la necesidad de un pronto reajuste de cargos.

Jordan se asomó un momento por uno de los pasillos, completamente sonrojado de furia y vergüenza. A su jefa no le cupo duda de que se trataba de vergüenza ajena. Sacó su varita dispuesta a amonestar a Ferguson, pero Remus le detuvo, sabiamente. No era momento para altercados, los apercibimientos debían hacerse con calma, como sus años de profesor le habían enseñado.

Tras recibir un gesto de aquiescencia y una aliviada mirada de agradecimiento de la jefa Vance, Remus se dirigió hacia la fuente de ese irrespetuoso sonido, que llegaba infame hasta el medimago que revisaba los cuerpos apenas sin vida de las últimas víctimas de los Mortífagos.

Aún sin saber si era seguro el perímetro, entró en una especie de celda con la varita en alto. Lo que vio le dejó atónito y acongojado a partes iguales.

En la fría sala forrada de piedra podía verse otra camilla flotante, solo una más, al fondo, junto a la pared. A sus pies había un crío tirado en el suelo, obviamente siendo vejado por los gritos y la risa cruel de Ferguson. Nott estaba tras él, con el rostro tan ruborizado como lo había estado el de Jordan, y además con una expresión de absoluto dolor y profunda sorpresa. Esa expresión alertó a Remus, que habiendo luchado al lado del chico sabía que no había muchas cosas que lograran desconcentrarle en una misión. Estudió a fondo la escena. La paciente era una mujer de largo cabello rubio. Su mano colgaba inerte de la camilla, agarrada por el aterrorizado chaval, que la miraba con lágrimas de impotencia en su rostro.

Ese pálido rostro…

¡Por Merlín!

Entonces entendió finalmente las palabras de mofa que escupía Ferguson con su usual acritud y crueldad.

— …tenéis bien merecido. ¡Tú y tu repugnante familia de Mortífagos! ¿Aún adoráis a Voldemort? ¡Mira cómo habéis acabado a su lado! Bien merecido, sí señor. Tantos compañeros muertos, familiares desaparecidos… ¡todo, todo por culpa del apoyo a Voldemort de familias como los Malfoy!

Remus no podía creerlo. Tuvo que mirar de nuevo ese desencajado rostro para comprobar que en realidad no se trataba de ningún chico. Era un joven ya, tanto como lo era Nott. O Harry, o Hermione. A pesar de estar malnutrido, tener el pelo largo hasta más allá de sus hombros (que llevaba atado en una cola), o llevar una túnica en estado lamentable, pudo reconocer en él al que había sido su alumno, hacía ya tantos años. Slytherin, en el mismo curso que Harry. Draco Malfoy.

Entonces la mujer que había sobre la camilla debía de ser… efectivamente. Costaba reconocerla en su macilento estado, pero era lógico suponer que se trataba de Narcisa Malfoy. Hermana de Andrómeda. Tía de Tonks. Oh, Harry iba a sufrir una nueva recaída después de esto.

Cuatros años atrás, justo cuando la guerra había estallado, los Malfoy habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La familia al completo, los dos progenitores y el hijo. En una época en que las bajas en ambos bandos eran desgraciadamente habituales, la suya no llamó mucho la atención. Excepto para Andrómeda Tonks, nacida Black. Su hija auror se propuso encontrar a su tía, utilizando para ello todos los medios que su trabajo como auror o su pertenencia a la Orden le ofrecían.

Nunca encontró una sola pista sobre su paradero. Para animarla, a ella y a su madre, Harry intentó convencerlas de que los Malfoy habían huido tras acabar Draco la escuela. Alegaba que el chico era demasiado cobarde para convertirse en Mortífago, que en Hogwarts siempre se escondía tras sus amigos matones. Y Andrómeda conocía suficiente los ardides de su cuñado como para imaginar que habría usado de sus influencias para escapar con su familia. O al menos eso quiso creer.

Tres años después, cuando Bill fue liberado de su secuestro y se descubrió que la mansión familiar había sido una de las guaridas de los Mortífagos, la gente empezó a pensar que quizás a los Malfoy no les había dado tiempo de huir.

Tres años era demasiado tiempo en silencio, especialmente en medio de una guerra, por mucho que alguien se escondiera tras una máscara. La última vez que Draco había sido visto en el mundo mágico había sido el último día de su séptimo curso. Su madre había ido a buscarle al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Y Lucius… Lucius también había sido visto por última vez ese día. En la batalla de King’s Cross.

En aquellos primeros días las filas de Voldemort aún no estaban tan mermadas como para admitir mestizos. Su política de limpieza de sangre había quedado clara ese día, cuando sus Mortífagos tomaron la estación y atacaron a todo mago que saliera del andén mágico hacia el mundo muggle. No preguntaban, ni tenían piedad ante edad o sexo. Muchos murieron ese día. Aurores, familiares, alumnos. Miembros de la Orden como Arthur Weasley y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Remus también estuvo allí. Aún no había logrado borrar el terror que sintió al pensar que iba a perder a Harry, que se había negado a huir hasta que todos los alumnos hubieran sido evacuados del andén. La batalla había sido terrible. Gente huyendo, gritando, luchando. Muchos muggles tuvieron que ser obliviateados; las pérdidas humanas y los destrozos habían sido tales que todos aceptaron con docilidad la idea grabada en sus mentes de que habían sido víctimas de un ataque terrorista.

Y allí, luchando por proteger a Harry, Remus había visto a Lucius Malfoy por última vez. Su pelo rubio, inconfundible, escapando de la capa. Los fríos ojos grises tras la máscara de Mortífago. Su cruel carcajada tras lanzar el _Avada_ que acabó con la vida de Arthur. Esa dura evidencia solo la había compartido con una persona; una alegre y compasiva joven que ahora estaba muerta. Viendo el estado en el que se encontraban su esposa y su hijo en esos momentos, Remus se alegró interiormente de no haber compartido ese conocimiento con nadie más, ni tan siquiera con Harry o Alastor. Los Malfoy iban a necesitar una compasión que no estaba seguro de que fueran a recibir si se hubiese sabido quién había acabado realmente con el patriarca de los Weasley. Remus llevaba años cargando con el duro peso de esa verdad, una verdad que había creído innecesario revelar al haber desaparecido los Malfoy. De momento seguía pensando que una confesión haría más daño que bien. Desde luego, las cosas cambiarían si aparecía Lucius.

— ¡Levántate, Mortífago! —seguía gritando el veterano auror.

Nott estaba a punto de estallar y amotinarse contra su superior. Remus no iba a permitirlo.

—Ferguson, —le llamó, sabiendo que el hombre solía escucharle, al menos. Era el miembro de la Orden al que más solía respetar el auror. Porque Remus sabía esconder un desprecio que los demás no se molestaban en ocultar—, está conmocionado. Su madre está en coma, —no dijo nada más. Sabía que cualquier recomendación sería tomada como una intromisión en su trabajo y provocaría el efecto contrario al esperado.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso ellos nos dejan que nos recuperemos?

—Fíjate en su brazo. No lleva la marca. —Remus se acercó, colocándose estratégicamente entre el auror y el chico—. Mira, Narcisa tampoco está marcada. No son Mortífagos. Solo son familiares.

—Los nuestros también eran _solo_ familiares. Los desaparecidos y los que mataron.

—Sí. Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes. Nosotros no condenamos sin un juicio previo.

— ¿ _Nosotros_? Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. ¡No eres auror!

— ¡Ferguson! —le amonestó Vance, entrando en la celda—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Oh, —exhaló, al reconocer a los Malfoy. Viendo la cara de aprensión y congoja del menor, supuso quién había sido el blanco de esas risas—. ¿Está todo el perímetro asegurado, auror? —preguntó con rigidez y una clara desaprobación.

—He enviado a Jordan a…

— ¿Un solo auror ante un cerco desconocido? ¿Un auror novel?

—Jordan es bueno —se excusó Ferguson, pobremente.

—Lo sé. Quizás debería hacerle jefe de tu equipo. Ve con él. Y si te encuentras con más _víctimas_ , —ordenó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra—, pide refuerzos y deja al menos un auror con ellos.

—Sí, jefa Vance, —contestó Ferguson ya sin sombra de risa alguna en su cara—. Vamos, Nott. Tú primero.

Cuando salieron de la celda, Emmeline se acercó a Remus. Los dos se miraron, conversando sin decir palabra. Todo aquello parecía una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadilla, después del cálido sueño de paz que había durado poco. De nuevo tenían que tratar con víctimas, aunque no fueran las acostumbradas. Pero el protocolo era el mismo; calidez, cordialidad, calma.

—Tranquilo, hemos venido para liberaros, —expuso Remus, el que conocía al joven—. ¿Tu madre está consciente? —Draco negó con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra, seguía agarrado a la mano de Narcisa, aunque ya se había puesto en pie—. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo así? —esta vez la respuesta fue afirmativa, ofrecida del mismo modo silencioso.

Emmeline llamó entonces a Neville, suponiendo que su presencia sería positiva para los dos Malfoy.

Draco ahogó un sofocado gemido cuando le reconoció, después de unos segundos. El medimago había cambiado mucho en esos cuatro años. En cambio, el Slytherin lo había hecho poco. Neville tardó menos en reconocerle, pero apenas hizo gesto alguno al hacerlo. Profesional como siempre, se acercó a la camilla que le indicaba la jefa de aurores. Saludando respetuosamente a su antiguo compañero de curso, ignoró su obvia indignación para examinar con determinación a la nueva paciente, especialmente sus brazos.

—El mismo cuadro que el resto, —comenzó a explicar, una vez acabada la inspección y tras recibir la conformidad de Emmeline—. El corazón no late pero la sangre circula, igual que los pacientes de San Mungo. Aunque la señora Malfoy no está “conectada” en estos momentos, es obvio que le han estado extrayendo la misma materia que al resto. Sin pruebas no sabré más.

—No le han estado extrayendo nada, —dijo entonces Draco, hablando por primera vez—. Está enferma, la están curando.

Los tres miembros de la Orden se lo quedaron mirando con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Realmente el joven se creía lo que estaba diciendo?

Neville, respetuoso pero firme, se acercó entonces para examinarle a él. Durante los primeros segundos tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar sus pupilas. Para revisar sus brazos tuvo que utilizar cierta fuerza. Draco se había repuesto de la sorpresa e intentaba desasirse del agarre del medimago.

—También ha sido “conectado” a ese extraño mecanismo. Hace mucho que no tiene contacto con el exterior, posiblemente tampoco se ha relacionado con gente fuera del círculo mortífago. Su comprensión está comprometida, igual que los secuestrados de larga duración, —diagnosticó Neville con absoluta profesionalidad.

— ¿Qué diablos dices, revienta calderos? —gritó entonces Malfoy, dando un fuerte empujón al medimago, que apenas respondió a la provocación.

—Draco, —intentó calmarle Remus—. ¿Es verdad que hace tiempo que no sales de aquí? Te hemos estado buscando, ¿sabes? Tú tía os ha estado buscando.

— ¿Mi tía? Mi tía está aquí.

—No esa tía, —le cortó Emmeline, suponiendo acertadamente que el joven se refería a Bellatrix. Contuvo un escalofrío al pensar que la cruel bruja aún podría estar allí, en algún escondrijo. Tenía que resolver ese tema rápido, la seguridad de aquella guarida aún no era fiable—. Andrómeda Tonks, hermana de tu madre. Su hija Nymphadora os estuvo buscando desde vuestra aparente desaparición. Medimago Longbotton, explíquele a Malfoy lo que sepa de esos pacientes.

—Su estado ha sido provocado por un hechizo o maldición, aún no sabemos cual. No se trata en ningún caso de una enfermedad, de cualquier tipo o causa, —añadió, intentando que su tono de voz fuera totalmente técnico—. Las marcas en los brazos han sido producidas por unas agujas quirúrgicas de tipo muggle. Han sido usadas para extraer una _substancia_ indeterminada de sus cuerpos inertes. Tengo una idea de lo que es, pero no puedo aventurar más sin hacer pruebas del contenido del receptáculo central.

—No tienes ni idea, Longbottom, —replicó Draco, respirando agitadamente—. No ha sido ninguna maldición. Es una enfermedad. Estamos todos enfermos. Mi madre, yo… mi padre murió el año pasado. Por vuestra culpa, porque no podemos ir a San Mungo.

—Mira hijo, no sé qué te habrán contado, pero eso no es cierto —le cortó la jefa de aurores, comenzando a perder la paciencia—. El mismo medimago Longbottom ha curado a varios de los tuyos, antes de ser llevados ante el Wizengamot. Y sobre esos enfermos que tú dices… es obvio que no les están curando, hasta para mí que mi especialidad no es la sanación. Les están extrayendo algo y almacenándolo, puedo suponer para qué. Si dices que esto lleva años sucediendo, antes de que Voldemort pereciera, eso me hace…

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡El Señor Tenebroso está vivo!

Los tres Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas de estupefacción.

—Voldemort lleva muerto varios meses, —intentó explicarle Remus—. Harry acabó con él.

— ¿Potter? —preguntó Draco con un tono de odio en la voz que hacía tiempo que no pronunciaba. Ese que tenía únicamente reservado para el cara-rajada—. ¡Cómo no! No os podéis inventar nada mejor. San Potter haciéndose el héroe como siempre.

—Mira Malfoy, —escupió Neville, con una rudeza inusual en él—, ya no existen los héroes. Ni las rivalidades entre casas. Hace años que lo único que nos importa es seguir vivos, y no todos lo hemos conseguido. Mucha gente ha muerto, de ambos bandos. Del nuestro aún tenemos a gente desaparecida de la que no sabemos nada. Y antes tuvimos a gente en coma, suspendida como ahora tu madre. Pero despertaron al morir Voldemort. Cállate, —ordenó, al ver que Malfoy pretendía seguir negando la derrota de su líder—. Los pacientes de ahí fuera están conectados a un recipiente que extrae algo de ellos. Eso es innegable. No todos tienen la marca, pero entre Bill, Seamus y yo hemos reconocido a la mayoría. Todos son familiares de algún Mortífago. La mayoría mujeres. Los pocos hombres que hay o son mayores o están demasiado heridos para luchar. ¿Me sigues, Draco? —preguntó con aspereza.

—Neville, no creo que sea momento…

—Déjalo Remus, —le cortó Emmeline—. El chico tiene que entender cuál es la realidad ahora.

— ¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué solo caen enfermos los que no son útiles? ¿Por qué tu tía Bellatrix sigue sana y lista para la lucha? ¿Alecto Carrow? ¿Todo el círculo interno de Voldemort? —prosiguió Neville.

—Solo hemos enfermado los débiles, —admitió, avergonzado.

—Tú no eres débil, Malfoy. Eres un cobarde.

— ¡Neville! —le amonestó Remus, viendo la reacción de Draco, que había palidecido aún más, si eso era posible.

—Yo… —titubeó el medimago, comprendiendo que se había extralimitado. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, apenas despeinándolo—. Lo siento, —se disculpó, sin atreverse a mirar a Malfoy a los ojos—. Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo va la evacuación.

—Ve, —le aconsejó la jefa Vance, dándole un golpecito en la espalda. Cuando hubo salido, se dirigió al chico que le había sacado de sus casillas—: Está muy estresado desde la desaparición de Alastor, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Pero tienes que saber que todo lo que ha dicho es verdad.

—Mi padre… mi padre no era débil, —intentó justificar Draco, ya con cierta molesta duda creciendo en su interior.

—No, al menos no en batalla. De eso yo mismo he sido testigo, —admitió Remus, ya sin tanta paciencia—. Aunque es fácil suponer que quizás no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que os han hecho a ti y a tu madre. ¿Ella enfermó antes de que lo hiciera tu padre?

Draco asintió con un solo gesto de su cabeza, como si de pronto una extraña rigidez en su nuca le impidiera moverla.

—Remus, no tenemos más tiempo, —dijo de pronto Emmeline—. Tengo que evacuar completamente la zona, no sea que hayan dejado otra bomba de tiempo. Sé que los Malfoy no están marcados, —prosiguió, como si Draco no estuviera escuchando—, pero en vista de dónde están sus lealtades no puedo dejarlos libres. Si el chico consiente en quedarse con su familia, por mí puedes llevarlos con Andrómeda y Ted. Si no, llévalos a San Mungo. —Entonces se giró hacia el joven para advertirle directamente—: Con seguridad tu madre quedará allí ingresada, con el resto de pacientes. Tú serás examinado y, si tu estado es adecuado, serás enviado a Azkaban a la espera de juicio. ¿Tienes tu varita contigo? —preguntó displicentemente.

Sin esperar respuesta, realizó un registro con un movimiento de la suya. No más varitas en esa celda que la que tenía en la mano y la de Remus. Malfoy pareció avergonzado ante el hecho de estar desarmado.

—Mi tía… se casó con un sangre sucia, —comentó Draco algo después, sopesando sus posibilidades.

—Ted Tonks, —admitió Remus, el último girón de su paciencia roto en nombre del padre de su amiga—. Un gran hombre, he luchado a su lado y me ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, arriesgando la suya propia. Es valiente, capaz, compasivo. Muchísimo mejor persona que Voldemort, y los dos eran mestizos.

— ¡El Señor Tenebroso no era un sangre sucia! ¡No decís más que mentiras!

—El padre de Tom Morvolo Riddle era muggle.

— ¿Y quién diablos es ese?

Remus y Emmeline se miraron, incapaces de entender cómo la gente podía seguir tan ciegamente a alguien de quien apenas sabían nada. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar de dar más explicaciones.

—Voy a enviar a Charlie a casa de los Tonks, por supuesto ellos tienen la última palabra —explicó la jefa de aurores con su habitual eficiencia—. Espero que escojas lo mejor para ti, hijo —ofreció a Malfoy con sinceridad, antes de salir de la celda para al fin hacerse cargo de la situación.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Draco? —preguntó Remus después de dejarle un tiempo de reflexión.

El chico se encogió de hombros. Apretó la mano con que sujetaba la de su madre. No tenía más opción que aceptar la ayuda de su tía. Y esperar que ésta les acogiera…

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Ojoloco presidía una nueva reunión de la Orden en Grimmauld Place. Había esperado no tener que convocar ninguna más, aunque al menos debía agradecer que seguía con vida para poder hacerlo. 

Neville no estaba de acuerdo, argumentando que como su medimago no le daba el alta todavía. Su chico se pasaba los días o en el hospital tratando a los Mortífagos en coma o en casa cuidándole a él. A Alastor le había costado convencerle de que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Además, no podían esperar más tiempo. No lo tenían. No cuando había habido una nueva desaparición.

— ¿Se sabe algo de Henrietta Ollivander? —preguntó Molly antes de que comenzara oficialmente la reunión.

Emmeline respondió con un funesto movimiento de su cabeza. Llevaban veinticuatro horas de búsqueda sin encontrar una sola pista. Todo apuntaba a un secuestro Mortífago. De nuevo.

—Al menos esta vez sabemos que debe estar bien, —dijo Ojoloco con más esperanza que convicción—. La necesitan viva. Por eso hemos convocado de nuevo a la Orden. Hay que descubrir todos sus escondites, dar con los Mortífagos que quedan libres. Entonces liberaremos de verdad al mundo mágico de esa carroña. Tenemos que crear de nuevo grupos de búsqueda y vigilancia.

—Y de protección, —añadió Neville—. Hay que avisar a las familias de sangre pura para que dentro de lo posible vayan siempre acompañados. Ellos serán sus próximos objetivos.

Esa afirmación levantó un coro de murmullos alrededor del medimago. Todos sabían ya lo que habían encontrado en la guarida. Pero era obvio que habían descubierto algo más.

— ¿Sabes algo que nosotros ignoremos, revienta calderos? —preguntó Fred, exprimiendo una vez más la broma que se estaba haciendo pesada ya.

Neville miró a Harry con reprobación, mientras este reía azorado y se encogía de hombros. Él era el que se había chivado a los gemelos, cuando el medimago le había relatado su encuentro con Malfoy. La tentación había sido demasiada como para callarse ese punto. Neville Longbottom había cambiado tanto que casi nadie recordaba ya su torpeza y el apodo que esta le había hecho ganar. Al contrario que Draco, todos ellos habían vivido experiencias suficientemente intensas y horribles como para borrar de sus mentes esas tontas peleas de niños.

—Sí, anda, cuéntanos cómo…

— ¡George! —le detuvo su madre—. No es momento. Sigue, cielo, —animó al medimago.

—Gracias Molly. Ya sabéis todos que hemos encontrado más gente “en coma” en la guarida de la que Alastor se escapó. —El joven, con su tono profesional, evitó mirar al que consideraba un padre, para que su voz no delatara la angustia que había sentido ese fatídico día—. Esta vez se trata de sangre puras. Algunos son Mortífagos, el resto son sus familiares. —En ese momento sí que dirigió una mirada hacia Ted, ante el que inclinó su cabeza. No habían sido días fáciles para los Tonks, tampoco—. La mayoría mujeres, casi todos ellos mayores, bastante mayores.

—Los más prescindibles, —sentenció Luna, provocando con su brutal franqueza que todos contuvieran el aliento—. A Riddle no le gustaba tener a gente débil a su alrededor. Le recordaban su propia flaqueza. Sigue, cariño —apuntó, como si ella no fuera la que le hubiese interrumpido.

—Supongo que sí, por esa razón fueron escogidos. Estaban en camillas, apilados los unos al lado de los otros, sin cuidados de ningún tipo. Todos ellos tenían un complejo mecanismo que extraía algo de ellos. Al principio pensé que, al igual que aquellos primeros casos al comienzo de la guerra, habían sido llevados a ese estado por culpa de un hechizo o maldición. Luego, al pensarlo más detenidamente, me extrañó que no hubieran despertado cuando Voldemort cayó. Era evidente que llevaban suspendidos por mucho más tiempo antes. Entonces descubrí que era lo que les estaban extrayendo. Su magia.

Esta vez no fueron únicamente murmullos lo que despertó esa afirmación. La sala entera se puso a hablar a la vez. Algunos a gritar. Hubo otros que se levantaron, pero su voz se había quedado muda ante lo horrible del concepto.

—Callad, por favor, —exclamó la jefa Vance, intentando poner orden—. Dejad que Neville se explique. Y no necesito recordaros que por supuesto esto es información totalmente clasificada. Aún estáis todos bajo el juramento de silencio de la Orden.

Eso hizo que todos enmudecieran, volviendo a sus puestos anteriores. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el medimago, esperando una explicación.

—Ya sé que es algo muy difícil de concebir; inmoral y perverso. Y sí, Charlie, sé que es imposible arrebatar la magia de cualquier criatura viva. Por eso precisamente se encuentran en estado suspendido. Su corazón no puede latir en esas condiciones de apenas vida, para un mago. Pero la sangre sigue corriendo por sus venas, llevando por ellas la magia que aún les queda. Está claro que está en fase experimental, porque cada paciente ha reaccionado de distinta forma al ser desconectados de ese… recipiente infernal. Ninguno ha despertado, pero algunos de ellos están recuperando sus niveles mágicos rápidamente. Otros en cambio… no. Parece que a los Mortífagos no les importa experimentar con sus seres queridos, aún sin tener garantía alguna de su recuperación.

— ¿Y el caso de Narcisa Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, que apenas había parado quieto como para enterarse de su situación, entre unas guardias y otras—. Si no te importa, Ted, —añadió, al darse cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo al medimago que diera datos personales de una paciente.

—No importa, Harry, estamos en familia. De hecho quería agradeceros a todos lo que habéis hecho por la hermana de Andrómeda. Sobre todo tú, Emmeline, pero también a Jordan, Nott, y el resto de vosotros. Gracias, de verdad, —comentó emocionado, dirigiéndose a los aurores que se habían jugado el puesto por su familia.

—Narcisa Malfoy y la mujer que encontramos en otra de las celdas, —comenzó a explicar Neville, sin dar más datos—, son los casos más profundos que he visto. Obviamente llevaban mucho tiempo conectadas anteriormente. Comparando sus niveles con el resto, creo que han ido “conectando” a los sujetos por turnos, para dar tiempo de recuperación a su magia.

La idea de despojar a un mago de su magia era tan horrible, que todos volvieron a hablar a la vez, esta vez con más orden y acato. Se discutió por qué precisamente los Mortífagos no se habían recuperado tras la caída de su líder. Se le preguntó a Neville qué habían hecho con el contenedor de toda aquella magia y si había opción de devolvérsela a sus dueños aunque estuviera mezclada. Se habló durante rato sobre la crueldad de esos magos que no respetaban ni la seguridad de los suyos.

Ojoloco acabó el debate percibiendo que no iban a aclarar nada más. Se crearon nuevos grupos de búsqueda. A Emmeline, Alastor y Molly, (junto a Andrómeda cuando estuviera libre del cuidado de su hermana), les tocó hacer una lista de las familias de sangre pura que debían ser avisadas del peligro que corrían sus miembros. Aun cuando algunas de ellas hubiesen sido neutrales, o incluso claramente partidarias del Señor Tenebroso.

Bill anunció que al día siguiente volvería a Francia para ver a su familia, así que esa noche se presentó voluntario para la guardia en casa de los Tonks, junto a Harry. Neville se unió a ellos, ya que de todas formas tenía que ir para examinar a Narcisa.

Salieron todos juntos desde Grimmauld Place, pero antes Ted les contó lo que se podían encontrar en su morada. Andrómeda estaba agotada y con los nervios a flor de piel. Por si no fuera suficiente haber reencontrado a su hermana (a la que había creído muerta), cuando aún no se había recuperado de la pérdida de su hija, además debía lidiar con un crío malcriado y desagradecido que le despreciaba tal y como le había desdeñado siempre toda su familia. La usualmente calmada mujer se encontraba emocionalmente superada.

Esto fue patente cuando lo primero que hizo Andrómeda al verles llegar fue abrazarse a Harry. Los dos tenían una relación muy estrecha, que no habían tenido mucha ocasión de cultivar en esos meses de duelo. Cada uno había sobrellevado la falta de una de las personas más importantes de sus respectivas vidas de modo diferente. Harry se había atrincherado en casa hasta el punto que apenas salía de ella, envuelto en sus recuerdos. Andrómeda, mujer fuerte y resuelta, se había dedicado a ayudar a los demás, aliviando así un poco la pena que sentía por la pérdida de su hija. La mayoría de las veces solía estar en casa de los Weasley, ayudando a Molly con el pequeño Fabián. También acudía a la agencia de desaparecidos, que aún seguía abierta, encargada de seguir buscando pistas de los que aún seguían sin localizar.

Lo que se dijeron en ese largo y estrecho abrazo quedó entre ellos. Harry y Andrómeda no solo habían tenido a Tonks en común. Durante mucho tiempo congregaron también por mediación de Sirius, del que su prima podía contar muchas anécdotas de juventud, y su ahijado compartir detalles que hasta su familiar favorita desconocía, como que el hombre se había convertido en un animago ilegal.

Draco observaba la emotiva reunión desde la oscuridad del pasillo, ignorado por todos menos por el siempre alerta Bill.

Malfoy se sentía inseguro y agitado. Aquellas personas que le habían acogido podían ser su familia, pero para él seguían siendo el enemigo, aunque les necesitara. En cambio, Potter y el revienta calderos eran unos oponentes mucho más cercanos. Y por lo tanto más temibles, porque le conocían. Si era verdad que Potter se había cargado al Señor Tenebroso, cosa que aún no acababa de creerse, podía imaginar cómo se iba a comportar ante él. Ególatra y presuntuoso, como siempre. San Potter. Y aun así, a pesar de ese miedo a ser humillado, no pudo evitar arriesgar el ser descubierto con tal de echar una ojeada. Hacía ya cuatro años que no veía al cara-rajada. En ningún momento se había acercado a él durante esos días, aunque sabía que había estado en el refugio al mismo tiempo que él. Eso le había molestado. No porque quisiera verlo, por supuesto que no. Pero de algún modo se sentía menospreciado. Potter siempre había sido su enemigo, su némesis. Durante su sexto año no había dejado de perseguirle por todo el castillo. Ahora que había logrado derrotar al Señor Tenebroso (o eso decían), ni siquiera se había asomado para comprobar que realmente era él. Y el hombre lobo decía que le habían estado buscando, él y la hija auror de su tía. No se creía nada.

El caso era que Potter realmente parecía cambiado, tanto como el revienta calderos, por mucho que le fastidiara admitirlo. No que hubiera crecido mucho más. Al menos en altura. Sus hombros sí parecían más anchos y trabajados. O quizás era por el modo en que se movía. A pesar de no tener a su lado a sus dos crups falderos, se le veía seguro de sí mismo, más tenaz de lo que parecía en Hogwarts. Y triste, muy triste. No quería compadecerle, suficiente había pasado él, pero debía admitir que tenía curiosidad por ese nuevo Potter. Para conocerle, y volver a encontrar sus puntos débiles. ¿Por qué estaba tan unido a su tía? ¿Y por qué la mujer parecía consolarle?

Mientras Draco se hacía esas preguntas, Bill decidió echar su propia ojeada. Se disculpó diciendo que iba a hacer un reconocimiento de la zona exterior y rodeó la casa para entrar por la parte trasera, donde comenzaba el pasillo en el que estaba agazapado Malfoy.

Andrómea acompañó a Neville a visitar a su hermana, y Ted se quedó solo en el salón con Harry.

—Es la primera vez que nos visitas desde… ¿verdad? —El Gryffindor asintió con una triste sonrisa—. Anda, te serviré un Whisky de fuego.

Draco estaba tan impresionado al ver cómo San Potter bebía alcohol, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a su espalda.

— ¿No te unes a nosotros, Malfoy? —le preguntó Bill, tapando con su cuerpo la retirada del chico, que se quedó mirando su pelo y su rostro lleno de cicatrices con angustioso reconocimiento—. No te preocupes. No te culpo, —comentó pacientemente. Para él también había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le hicieron aquellas heridas en la cara.

—No me preocupo. Y yo no soy culpable de nada —se defendió Draco, agresivo y acorralado.

—Sí, eso me han dicho. Que sigues pensando igual que en Hogwarts. Las cosas han cambiado por aquí, ¿sabes?

—No me fío de nada, —respondió el chico, como hacía cada vez que su tía intentaba explicarle algo que no quería escuchar. Solo le interesaba el estado de su madre, era todo.

En ese momento Harry soltó una carcajada. Una profunda y amarga. Draco volvió el rostro hacia el comedor, con ávida curiosidad. No recordaba haber escuchado nunca a Potter reír de esa forma, tan abierta y despreocupadamente, y aun así con una nota oscura en el tono de su risa.

—Ya veo. No estabas aquí por mí. ¿Quieres hablar con Harry?

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y negó con la cabeza con acelerada velocidad. Bill sonrió, comprensivo. Ted tenía razón. El chico parecía haberse quedado en sus diecisiete en lugar de los veintiuno que tenía. En comparación con sus antiguos compañeros de clase, la diferencia parecía aún mayor, haciendo que Draco pareciera un adolescente. Uno que se escondía por los pasillos para atisbar al que había sido su mayor enemigo en la escuela.

Suspirando, Bill se dirigió al comedor con sus grandes zancadas, llamando la atención de Ted y Harry.

—Todo despejado. Excepto el pasillo, parece que estamos siendo espiados desde dentro.

Por un momento, unos ojos grises hicieron contacto con otros verdes. Al fin. Draco había quedado al descubierto, y así se quedó durante unos segundos, pasmado ante la divertida curiosidad que mostraba el Gryffindor.

—Anda hijo, entra y tómate un Whisky tú también, —ofreció Ted con la buena voluntad que le caracterizaba.

Sin contestar siguiera a la invitación, Draco se dio la vuelta y desapareció rápidamente en la penumbra del pasillo. Se quedó allí quieto, la espalda contra la pared, respirando aceleradamente. Y esperando a que Harry fuese en su busca. Así tenía que ser, ya habían hecho contacto. No podía quedar solo en un reconocimiento visual.

Al principio echó de menos su varita, para defenderse. Después de un rato, para atacar.

Maldito Potter, estaba volviendo a ignorarle.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Una semana después, Ted entraba por la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, obviamente turbado.

— ¿A ocurrido algo? —preguntó Harry, ya poniéndose en pie por si había que repeler un ataque.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, levantando la mano para detener su ansiedad. Aparentemente estaba tan agitado que apenas tenía aliento.

—Remus, ¿Puedes ir a casa, por favor? Tú… tú calmarás las cosas, —le rogó, visiblemente afectado.

El licántropo desapareció por la chimenea sin hacer preguntas, siempre respondiendo raudo ante una llamada de ayuda de cualquiera de sus amigos.

Harry tampoco hizo pregunta alguna. Visto que no había peligro, sirvió dos vasos en la mesa, uno con alcohol para el hombre y otro de zumo de calabaza para sí mismo. En pocas horas le tocaba un turno de vigilancia, y el hechizo de sobriedad le daba dolor de cabeza.

—Al final no he podido contenerme, —comentó Ted después de un largo silencio. Y un largo trago—. Le he pegado una bofetada—confesó, aletargado—. Ni si quiera le había puesto una mano encima a Nymphadora, nunca. Y eso que alguna vez… —un sollozo terminó la frase, y no hubo más aclaración. Harry sonrió comprensivo, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Había aprendido que a veces las personas tan solo necesitaban alguien que les escuchase—. Andrómeda le ha ofrecido la antigua habitación de Tonks. No es sano que se pase todo el día pegado a su madre… en ese estado. No es sano. Él se ha negado. Aún cree que tenemos malas intenciones. Ja. No sabe lo “bien” que me recibieron los suyos cuando fui su huésped. Tú sí lo sabes, Harry… —El joven asintió en silencio, poniendo su mano sobre la del hombre. La que tenía sobre la mesa, no la que agarraba el vaso con fuerza—. Nosotros le hemos tratado bien, a pesar de todo. Y él nos insulta, cada día. Deberías de oír lo que le llama a Andrómeda. Y a mí. Eso no importa, lo llevo oyendo toda mi vida. Mi padre era un muggle, uno que no hizo nunca daño a nadie, cosa que ellos… No, no me importa lo que me diga un chaval lleno de odio. Lo entiendo. Entiendo su confusión y su ira. Pero no contra mi Nymphadora…

Ted sollozó, como no se atrevía a hacerlo delante de su esposa. No porque fuera una fría Black, aunque a veces la provocara con la ofensa de compararla a su ruin familia. No, no podía mostrar su debilidad porque tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Para que pudiese apoyarse en él. Además de la pérdida de su querida hija, debía soportar ver a su hermana pequeña en ese estado de incertidumbre de vida.

Harry le consoló lo mejor que pudo, ofreciéndole su hombro. Él también se sentía abrumado por la pérdida de su amiga, aún meses después de su muerte. Durante un rato lloraron en silencio por aquella alegre joven que realmente había hecho que la vida de todos los que le rodearan fuera más intensa y entusiasta.

—Tengo que volver y enfrentar mis actos. No sé si tengo más miedo de la furia del chiquillo o de la de Andrómeda, —dijo Ted después de un rato, intentando aligerar el ambiente con algo de humor, aunque no fuese tan talentoso con ello como su hija.

—Vamos, te acompañaré. Es hora de que yo también me enfrente a los fantasmas de mi pasado, —contestó Harry, apretando una última vez su mano, que no había soltado ni un solo momento.

— ¿Realmente ha cambiado tan poco? A veces me cuesta recordar que el chico tiene la misma edad que vosotros.

—Supongo que el tiempo no ha pasado igual para todos. No sé, Ted, lo que yo pueda recordar de Draco Malfoy está lejano en mi prioridades. Puede que él siga siendo aquel niño pedante y consentido, según decís todos. Pero yo no soy el mismo. Hubiera sido diferente si hubiéramos tenido que luchar el uno contra el otro. No es justo que le guarde rencor por algo que hizo de adolescente. Yo también lo era. Demonios, ¡he hecho cosas infinitamente peores que él!

—Tú has luchado en una guerra, te has convertido en un soldado. A veces me gustaría tener tu compasión Harry. Como decía mi Nymphadora, es infinita.

—No, no lo es, —respondió Harry, sonriendo con tristeza al recordar cómo le tomaba el pelo la auror—. Te aseguro que no. Si fuera realmente un hombre compasivo no habría tantos cadáveres que llevan mi nombre. No, se trata de justicia. ¿Qué hizo Malfoy en Hogwarts? ¿Chivarse de nuestras aventuras? ¿Hacer unas chapas que me insultaban? ¿Disfrazarse de Dementor para asustarme? ¡Son cosas de críos! Bueno, lo de romperme la nariz… aunque al fin y al cabo yo le estaba espiando.

—Dios, tienes que contarme algunas de esas cosas. Pero te olvidas de otras, señor no compasivo. ¿Qué tal dejar entrar a una banda de Mortífagos a una escuela?

—No ocurrió nada, —negó Harry, que le había dado ya muchas vueltas a ese episodio. Sobre todo cuando tuvo todo el séptimo curso a Malfoy al alcance de su varita.

—Díselo a Bill. O a Dumbledore.

—Sabes que quien acabó con Dumbledore ya estaba dentro del castillo. Y lo hizo por misericordia. Además, a Bill no le quedan del todo mal esas cicatrices, —bromeó, como solía hacer con el mismo rompe maldiciones, comparándole con Ojoloco—. Hasta Fleur dice que está más atractivo así. Un punto salvaje.

—Sí, como si el pelo o el pendiente no fueran suficientes, —le siguió la broma Ted. Al momento siguió con la conversación—. En serio Harry, admiro tu capacidad para el perdón. Y Snape es un buen ejemplo para ello. Por mucho que te salvara la vida al final, no entiendo cómo puedes olvidar años de acoso. Especialmente vuestro séptimo año, ya como director.

—Tuvo que tomar sus decisiones, obligado por las circunstancias. Como Malfoy, —añadió. Para Harry el tema de Severus Snape era sagrado. Nadie le iba a convencer de que el hombre no era tan héroe como él. O más.

—Bien, —aceptó Ted. Más que nada porque sabía de la intransigencia de Harry cuando se trataba de criticar a su antiguo profesor de pociones—. Pues vamos a ver a ese pobre chico obligado por las circunstancias, —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Eh, yo no he dicho que no sea un gilipollas. Pero si lo comparas con su padre, no está tan mal, ¿no?

Los dos aún reían mientras se hacían con sendos puñados de polvos Flú.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Ted entró primero. Le había pedido algo de tiempo a Harry, para que su humillación fuera menos pública. Eso les había hecho reír más. Y había aligerado su alma, con lo que le fue más fácil disculparse nada más llegar.

—Lo siento, chico. No debería haberlo hecho. Perdí los nervios, —añadió, esta vez mirando compungido a su esposa.

Remus, el único que estaba sentado en la salita, carraspeó para llamar la atención de Draco. Le estaba recordando algo. Al parecer aún no había olvidado cómo actuar en su papel de profesor. Y también ayudaba el haber sido el primero de la Orden que le había defendido.

—Yo… ¡no sabía que su hija estuviera muerta! —exclamó Malfoy, sonando más a una queja que a una disculpa.

—Porque nunca me escuchas, —le recriminó su tía, dando por zanjado el tema—. Y tutéale, no somos tan viejos como piensas. Ni nos regimos por reglas arcaicas y estúpidas. Voy a calentar el té.

—Sí, hazlo, —le animó su marido. La interceptó en su camino a la cocina y le dio un profundo beso, sin importarle que hubiera alguien presente. Draco se estremeció. Esos hijos de muggles eran muy desagradables, sus padres nunca hubieran hecho _eso_ en público. No se percató de que por primera vez no había pensado en marido de su tía como en el “sangresucia”—. Y añade un poco para Harry, no tardará en llegar.

Remus sonrió al notar cómo Draco se había tensado al escuchar ese nombre. No era la primera vez que presenciaba ese cambio. De hecho, el Slytherin parecía a punto de salir corriendo. Quizás lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera escuchado el chisporroteo de la chimenea.

—Hola, —saludó a todos en general—. Hola Malfoy, —comentó casualmente, inclinando la cabeza como si se hubieran visto apenas el día anterior—. ¿Dónde está Andrómeda?

—Preparando el té, —respondió Remus, indicando a Harry que se sentara en el sofá, a su lado. Si no hubiese sido por su “problema mensual”, el Gryffindor hubiera sido un diplomático de carrera.

Ted también tomó asiento, quedando únicamente Draco de pie.

—No me creo que hayas matado al Señor Tenebroso, —dijo de pronto, la última cosa que se hubiera imaginado diciendo al cara-rajada. Y eso que había imaginado bastante ese primer contacto.

Harry tan solo se encogió de hombros y soltó un bufido.

—A veces no me lo creo ni yo.

Cuando Andrómeda entró haciendo levitar la bandeja de té tras ella, se encontró con que todos estaban riendo a carcajadas. Todos menos su sobrino, claro. Aunque se fijó en que sus labios estaban blancos de la tensión con que evitaba curvarlos. Entonces hasta ella acabó riendo sin haber oído el chiste.


	3. Aprendiendo a confiar

Entre los turnos de guardias de Harry y los estudios y el trabajo de tarde de Hermione, les estaba costando encontrar momentos para ellos, casi tanto como les costaba en tiempos de guerra. Al menos no existía tanto peligro como antes de salir fuera, aunque dada la reticencia de Harry a dejar Grimmauld Place, poco les importaba eso. Tenían su cálido rincón de siempre.

—Así que vas a trabajar también por las mañanas en la tienda. ¿Y cómo te van a pagar las horas? ¿Con sexo?

Hermione agarró la mano que estaba acariciando su pelo y le dio un mordisco. Esa defensa la había aprendido de su hijo. Que por cierto jugaba tranquilo en la habitación de su padrino, aventurándose algo más allá de los cojines en los que se reclinaba su madre, tras los cubos flotantes que huían de él gracias a un hechizo.

—Ay, —se quejó Harry.

—Te lo mereces por sugerir algo así. Ya te dije que había sido algo esporádico.

—Entonces no lo habéis hecho más.

—Bueno… yo no he dicho eso. Es solo que además de ponerme al día, he avanzado más en varias asignaturas. Y como hay mucho trabajo en la tienda, les echo una mano cuando puedo.

—Claro. Me imagino la clase de _trabajo_ que precisa de tu _mano_. ¡Ay! ¡No me muerdas más! Fabián, ¡mira qué hace mamá! Luego le pegas la bronca cuando lo hace él.

El niño se tambaleó hacia su padrino, percibiendo el cambio de tono de su voz. Antes de llegar a él, se vio sorprendido por una aparición impresionante. Como todo niño que vivía en el mundo mágico, aceptó la invasión como una cosa normal. Hermione y Harry, al contrario, quedaron acongojados ante el impresionante _patronus_ en forma de águila de la jefa del departamento de aurores.

— ¡Están atacando la casa de los Tonks! Os van a enviar a Narcisa Malfoy vía Flú. He avisado a Jordan y su equipo. ¿Harry?

No tuvo que decir más. Desgraciadamente estaban preparados para situaciones de ese tipo. El Gryffindor apenas tuvo que mirar a su amiga para saber que se podía hacer cargo de todo allí. Tenía que hacerlo, porque Remus estaba de guardia precisamente con Ted. Cogió su varita y no olvidó besarlos a los dos antes de desaparecerse hacia un destino incierto.

Hermione suspiró, intentando tomar fuerzas para lo que podía llegar. Con un hechizo creó una burbuja protectora en la que Fabián flotaba seguro a su espalda. Y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Draco Malfoy ya estaba allí, con la cara desencajada. Entre los dos recibieron a la inconsciente mujer, tan concentrados que ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos en ningún momento.

Suponiendo que la antigua habitación de Walburga era adecuada para una Black, Hermione guió a Draco hasta allí, con Narcisa y Fabián flotando tras ellos. Una vez dentro, acomodada la paciente sobre la señorial cama con dosel, la joven se atrevió a hablarle a Malfoy.

— ¿Están bien los Tonks? —preguntó, con un tono de voz totalmente neutro. Le habían contado cuán inestable y desconfiado se había vuelto el Slytherin.

Draco no contestó. De hecho no reconoció haber escuchado la pregunta. Ahora que su madre estaba a salvo, se la quedó mirando como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar.

— ¿Draco? —se atrevió a tutearle la chica, percibiendo que el chico estaba temblando.

Quizás fuera escuchar su nombre. O quizás fuera que una vez superado el peligro, la adrenalina abandonó su cuerpo dejando únicamente la angustia. El caso es que un torrente de lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por su rostro, por otro lado impasible.

—Los he llamado, —confesó, sin apartar la mirada perdida de la figura estirada en la cama—. Cuando me he dado cuenta de que estaban atacando, les he llamado. Les he pedido que me llevaran con ellos. —durante unos angustiosos segundos, no dijo nada más. Hermione estaba callada, con la varita fuertemente apretada en su mano, observando a su hijo flotar cerca de ese simpatizante Mortífago—. Me han dicho que me llevarían con ellos. Pero a mi madre no. Han dicho que… han dicho que… ¡que de ella no podrían sacar nada más!

Hermione relajó su mano cuando el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, al fin roto en llanto. Ahora entendía por qué todo el mundo decía que más que un veinteañero parecía un adolescente. Uno al que le acababan de quitar la venda de los ojos. Una venda que llevaba demasiado tiempo puesta, como para que hubiera caído por sí misma. Por muchas verdades que los miembros de la Orden le hubiesen intentado hacer ver.

Enternecida por su patente dolor, Hermione se acercó al Slytherin. Dejando a su hijo cerca de la puerta, se arrodilló al lado de su ex compañero de colegio. Tuvo la precaución de no hacer contacto con él, pero le dejó saber que estaba allí, a su lado. Que no estaba solo, si no deseaba estarlo.

Draco levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando. Se secó el húmedo rostro lleno de lágrimas con la túnica que le había hecho su tía. Cuando pensó en ello, un nuevo sollozo salió de su garganta. Solo uno más.

—Me he negado a ir con ellos si no venía mi madre. Me querían obligar. Entonces ha llegado el marido de mi tía. Me ha defendido. Yo le llamé sangresucia. Y me ha defendido. Me ha dado la varita de su hija, —explicó, sacándola de su manga. Hermione se tensó, lanzando una fugaz mirada hacia su hijo. Draco, percibiendo el miedo en sus ojos, añadió—: No la he probado.

—Hazlo, —le animó la chica, otorgándole confianza en sí mismo. Pero con su mano derecha aún aferrando con fuerza su propia varita.

Draco lanzó un _lumos_. La habitación brilló, iluminando su ilusionado rostro, cadavérico de luces y sombras. La luz parpadeaba en olas de energía, no supo si porque la varita no era la suya, o porque hacía demasiado que no practicaba magia. Le habían dicho que no podía, por su enfermedad. Otra mentira. Otra cosa que le habían arrebatado.

—El señor… Vol… Voldemort está muerto, ¿verdad? —asumió, de una vez por todas.

— ¿No te lo habían dicho? —preguntó Hermione, con humor. Harry le había contado cuales habían sido las primeras palabras que Malfoy le había dirigido después de cuatro años.

La sonrisa compartida fue algo amarga.

—A ti también te llamé así. Sangresucia. Y me estás apoyando, —comentó, apreciando por primera vez toda la ayuda que le estaban ofreciendo.

Hermione no contestó. No podía, sin recriminarle al chico que no era la única que lo había hecho. Y no era momento de reprimendas. Era momento de tender puentes, de unir lazos. Así que decidió mostrarle su confianza con lo más preciado que tenía. Su hijo. Lo sacó de la burbuja protectora y lo tomó en brazos, acercándolo al Slytherin para presentárselo.

—Este es Fabián.

—Es hijo de la comadreja, ¿no? —comentó al fijarse en el pelo rojizo del niño. Lo dijo sin verdadera mala intención, tan solo por la fuerza de la costumbre.

No supo el daño que sus palabras desataron. Porque justo en ese momento, el dolor de Hermione al escuchar ese apodo que hacía tanto que no oía quedó opacado por el grito de dolor que les llegó desde el comedor.

—Sígueme, ella estará bien, —comentó la joven con su hijo en brazos, preparándose para la contingencia de tener que atender a posibles heridos.

En el pasillo se encontraron con Harry. Llevaba marcas de lucha en la cara y en la ropa; cortes, manchas de sangre. Su rostro estaba desencajado. Hermione, que le conocía, entendió que el grito había sido suyo, pero no causado por un dolor físico, sino por impotencia. Se estremeció al pensar que habían perdido a alguien más. Alguien muy cercano, a juzgar por las lágrimas de impotencia que desgraciadamente había presenciado en otras ocasiones.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó, directa y resolutiva.

—Andrómeda, —casi gritó Harry, con voz inusualmente aguda—. Se la han llevado. Iban a por ella, no hemos podido hacer nada… —un sollozo acabó la frase—. Mione, por favor. Atiende a Ted. Él… él está peor. Remus lo trae, él no quería… no quería venir, —le costó acabar la frase, y una vez lo hizo corrió escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación del tapiz de los Black. Su mausoleo.

Hermione sabía a qué iba.

—Draco, no le dejes solo, —le pidió, ya pensando en las pociones que debería administrar a Ted, para calmar su insoportable furia y dolor.

— ¿Yo? Pero, ¿yo? Yo no soy el más indicado, —se excusó el joven, incrédulo ante la petición.

—No hay nadie más, —confió Hermione, expeditiva. Y entonces hizo algo aún más desatinado. Puso a su hijo en los brazos del Slytherin—. Llévate a Fabián, él animará a su padrino. No dejes que se encierre en sí mismo o acabará como cuando murió Tonks. No sabes cómo era antes de alegre…

Y así le dejó, corriendo hacia el comedor desde donde les empezaban a llegar desgarradores lamentos.

Draco se quedó paralizado, con el niño en brazos. Fabián se le quedó mirando con la típica curiosidad infantil, hasta que decidió que ese largo pelo amarillo le era familiar. Tía Fleur y tía Luna también lo tenían de ese color. Y como a él le encantaba jugar con el pelo de la gente, agarró un buen mechón y se lo llevó a la boca. Malfoy no pudo reprimir un gesto de asco. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en unas semanas, después de años de terrible invariabilidad. Tenía en brazos un pequeño proyecto de comadreja, babeándole el pelo. Y estaba caminando en busca de Potter, el cara-rajada, para consolarle por el secuestro de su propia tía. ¿Podía ser su vida más irreal? Al menos ahora tenía su magia, pensó, notando el peso de la varita colgando de su manga.

— ¿Potter? —preguntó, al entrar en la sala del tapiz por la que le había visto desaparecer—. Potter.

Harry estaba arrodillado en el suelo, como él mismo lo había estado minutos antes. Frente a él, unas cuantas fotos flotantes fantasmalmente iluminadas por velas. Parecía un verdadero mausoleo. Y sobre éste, un tapiz forrando toda la pared. Por Salazar, ¡era el árbol genealógico de los Black! De su familia.

—Tata, dada, ¡tatatá! —dijo de pronto Fabián, aún con un húmedo mechón rubio pegado a su barbilla.

Hermione había tenido razón, la voz de Draco no había sacado a Harry de su dolor, pero la de su ahijado sí lo había hecho. Todavía más eficaz fue darse cuenta de quién lo llevaba encima. Se apresuró a coger al niño, que estuvo contento de ir con él, a pesar de no querer soltar el apetitoso cabello rubio de sus manitas. Ese tirón alertó al Slytherin, que se había quedado embobado mirando el tapiz. Harry sabía exactamente qué estaba buscando. Sin decir una palabra tiró de su túnica hasta llevarle ante la rama de los Malfoy. Junto al cerco quemado donde debería haber estado Andrómeda (dolía tan solo pensar en su nombre), estaba Narcisa Black. Draco sollozó al ver el rostro de su madre, hermoso como hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Su mirada pasó fugazmente por su propio rostro hasta encontrar, al otro lado, el de su padre. A pesar de haber muerto apenas el año anterior, hacía mucho tiempo que no se parecía a esa digna imagen. Había acabado tan escuálido y consumido como lo estaba su propia madre. Y no por una enfermedad, no. Eso se lo habían hecho sus propios amigos. Su Lord. Su familia. Giró el rostro de un golpe seco, hacia el otro lado del vacío que quedaba al lado de su madre. Bellatrix. Ella les había traicionado, entregando a su familia, a su propia hermana, mientras ella seguía completamente sana, luchando por su idolatrado Señor Tenebroso. Dio dos rápidos pasos hacia esa despreciada imagen. Fabián perdió de pronto el agarre de su mechón y gimoteó, contrariado. Draco, que había sacado la varita de Tonks y apuntaba con ella a su tía, se giró hacia Harry, sorprendido de haberse olvidado que estaba allí.

—Hazlo, —le animó este mientras acariciaba la cabecita sollozante de su ahijado, que tenía enterrada en la curva de su cuello—. Yo lo he intentado, sin éxito. Aunque soy legítimo heredero de Sirius, no soy un Black. Tú sí. Hazlo.

— _Larcarnum Inflamarae_ —susurró Draco, temiendo el no controlar el hechizo con esa varita ajena.

Un halo de fuego quemó el contorno ahora tan odiado con pasmosa precisión, quizás a fuerza de voluntad.

Fabián dejó de quejarse y se quedó absorto mirando esa nueva muestra de sorprendente magia. Harry tuvo que esforzarse en tragar la saliva que se le había atorado en su constreñida garganta. En parte por admiración a lo que había conseguido, y en parte por la justicia del hecho en sí. Bellatrix no estropearía más los momentos de duelo de sus seres queridos.

—Gracias, Malfoy —agradeció Harry.

Draco se lo quedó mirando, con ojos acuosos. Después volvió a girarse, hacia donde estaban las imágenes de sus padres. El Gryffindor comprendió su dolor, su necesidad de intimidad. Así que apretó su hombro en muestra de apoyo y le dejó allí, llevándose a Fabián con su madre.

Una vez solo en la habitación, Draco cayó de rodillas y rompió en llanto. Un llanto curativo en su desahogo. Por sus padres y por él mismo. Por todos aquellos años de engaños, perdidos entre cuatro paredes a las que le habían atado con mentiras. Por él mismo y su futuro incierto.

Cuando al fin pudo respirar sin suspirar profundamente, levantó la mirada con timidez, como si todos aquellos antepasados fueran a burlarse de su debilidad, como habían hecho siempre los Mortífagos. Hubo un día en que había deseado ser marcado como uno de ellos. Como su padre. Ahora se alegraba de no haberlo sido.

La paz que transmitía la sala le hizo más fácil el tránsito emocional del duelo a la esperanza. Quizás era lo que buscaba Potter en ese lugar. Era obvio que no iba allí por admirar esos arrogantes rostros. Entonces recordó las fotos flotantes, las velas que ofrecían esa particular iluminación. Gateó un pequeño tramo hasta colocarse ante ellas. Antes no se había fijado bien en qué rostros eran aquellos. Reconoció al momento a la hija de su tía, Nymphadora. Había visto fotos de ella en su casa. Le molestaba que siempre apareciera riendo, como si hubiera algo en el mundo por lo que merecía la pena reír. Ahora empezaba a entender el aliento que Potter había encontrado en una compañera tan alegre y optimista. A su lado flotaba Sirius Black. Era una foto muy antigua, pero le reconoció porque estaba abrazado a su hermano. Su madre sí le había hablado de Regulus. La siguiente foto heló su corazón de un modo que nunca había esperado que una noticia así pudiera hacerlo. ¿La comadr… Ronald Weasley había muerto? Merlín. Tenía su edad. Un torbellino de ideas revolucionó su mente. La madre de toda aquella prole había ido a visitarle a casa de su tía. Y le había tratado bien, con su irritante cariño maternal. Bill Weasley había bromeado con él. Y le había dado su perdón. La sangre… Granger le había consolado en un momento de flaqueza. Le había dejado a su hijo, el hijo de Weasley. Y Potter… Potter le había señalado la foto sus padres, comprendiéndole sin necesidad de palabras. Y le había permitido ensañarse con el tapiz de su familia. En ese momento se juró no volver a pronunciar la palabra “comadreja”, como no fuera para hablar del animal en cuestión. La siguiente foto reafirmó esa decisión. Ese era el padre de los Weasely. Sintió un fuerte sentimiento de empatía con esos pelirrojos que había odiado con un odio heredado. Él también había perdido a su padre. Puede que no un hermano, pero en cambio se había quedado solo. No tenía a nadie más que a su madre, y cada vez le quedaba menos esperanza de que se recuperase de su estado catatónico. Siguió observando las fotos, para evitar sumirse una vez más en la autocompasión. Un hombre negro con una gran sonrisa le saludaba enfundado en un uniforme de auror. No lo conocía, aunque suponía que además de miembro del orden era miembro de _la Orden_. Se quedó mirando la siguiente fotografía durante un minuto entero, sin comprender lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Esa persona no tenía sentido en aquel santuario. ¿Snape? ¿Severus? No, no podía ser. ¡Además, estaba colocado al lado de la foto del viejo entrometido de Dumbledore!

Recordaba perfectamente cómo se había comportado siempre el profesor de pociones con Potter. Suficientemente cruel como para añadir además las cosas que le había hecho siendo director, en séptimo. ¿Qué hacía un hombre tan odiado rodeado de personas cuya pérdida había sido tan llorada?

Se quedó gran parte de la tarde buscando respuesta a esa pregunta. Sin encontrarla.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Los primeros días después de la desaparición de Andrómeda fueron grises e inciertos.

Ted, que había pasado a vivir en Grimmauld Place por insistencia de Harry y Remus, de hecho pasaba poco tiempo allí. Se había volcado de una manera obsesiva en la búsqueda de su esposa. Tanto, que Neville empezaba a preocuparse por su salud, física y mental.

Draco, al contrario, apenas salía de su habitación. La suya y de su madre. Ahora que Andrómeda no estaba, nadie lograba separarle de Narcisa.

—Nada, se niega a bajar, —comentó Remus al entrar en el comedor, lleno de miembros de la Orden.

—Déjalo, —respondió Alastor—. Si no se fía de nosotros, que coma solo.

—Ya no se trata de eso, —le corrigió Neville—. Al fin ha comprendido en qué situación se encontraba en manos de los Mortífagos. Por eso precisamente no nos habla. Porque está avergonzado.

—Pues yo creo que deberíais hablar más con él, —dijo Hermione, que junto a Remus era la única a la que el joven contestaba—. Si no le hacemos sentir uno de nosotros…

—No es uno de nosotros, —repuso Alastor.

—Está solo, rodeado por los que hace apenas unas semanas creía sus enemigos. Vamos. Si alguien además de Remus o de mí le pidiera que bajara… ¿Harry? Andrómeda hubiera querido…

—No te atrevas, —le contestó Harry, levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo su plato vacío—. Además, cuando he intentado decirle algo ha salido corriendo. Yo no subo.

Neville, hacia quien Hermione había dirigido ahora su mirada implorante, miró furtivamente hacia Alastor y luego desvió de nuevo la mirada, ignorando su muda petición.

—Charlie, tú le llevaste el otro día la cena, —insistió la joven.

—Sí, y casi se mea en los pantalones. Si quieres que baje, no me envíes a mí a buscarlo, —declaró. Y luego se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, tras de Harry.

— ¿Luna? —preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que en la piadosa chica tenía una buena baza.

—No, —contestó la Ravenclaw, con una beatica sonrisa, como si hubiera accedido. No dio más explicaciones, pero la satisfacción en el rostro de su novio, aunque mirara al suelo, habló por ella.

—Vamos Hermione, nosotros te ayudaremos, —contestó Fred, tomando el brazo derecho de la joven madre.

—Sí, el ejército de Dumbledore nos entrenó para estos casos de alto riesgo, —bromeó George, agarrándose al izquierdo.

Harry soltó una carcajada desde la cocina. Y aunque todos lo pensaron, su hilaridad no tenía nada que ver con la alusión de los gemelos.

—Algún día me tendrás que explicar qué secretos te llevas con Hermione, —comentó Charlie, que le conocía bien.

Y acentuó la frase con una palmada en su trasero.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
En la antigua habitación de Walburga, Draco se vio atacado súbitamente por tres personas. De las que confiaba solo en una. Y esa vez nada tenía que ver su asociación con los Mortífagos.

—Ya le he dicho a Remus que no tengo hambre, —se apresuró a constatar.

—Vamos Draco, no puedes estar aquí siempre encerrado. No es sano. Tu madre estará bien. Neville la examina cada día, y revisa los hechizos de monitorización.

— ¿No es aquí donde estaba encerrado Buckbeak? —preguntó Fred, de pronto.

—Mal tema, hermano, —respondió George, al ver la palidez que súbitamente había emblanquecido el rostro de Malfoy.

—Tranquilo, seguro que Kreacher lo limpió todo, antes de morir. Porque… el viejo traidor no murió en esta habitación, ¿verdad?

— ¡Basta! —gritó Hermione—. Los dos. Y tú, Draco, cámbiate ahora mismo de túnica. Si no bajas en cinco minutos enviaré a Charlie a buscarte. Después de todo, si domaba dragones, será capaz de hacerte bajar a ti. —Los gemelos rieron ante la idea—. ¡Os he dicho que calléis! —Volvió su atención hacia Malfoy, que se acurrucaba en la cama—. Además, esta noche vas a dormir en otra habitación. La de al lado, si lo prefieres. Pero no aquí. Ya se ha acabado esconderte detrás de tu madre, Draco Malfoy.

Fred y George comenzaron a reír, pero Hermione les cortó de otro grito.

— ¡Vosotros, fuera! ¡Ya! Vaya ayuda que habéis resultado ser.

—Pobre Fabián, la que le espera —comentó Fred, entre dientes.

—Sí, es peor que mamá. ¡Ya nos vamos! —replicó George, al ver que Hermione llevaba la mano hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita.

—Espero que mi hijo sea mejor que esos dos, —se lamentó, cuando los gemelos cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

—No sería difícil, hablando de quien hablamos, —acordó Draco—. Granger…

—No me repliques más, Draco. Esta situación se está haciendo insostenible. Además, te dije que me llamaras Hermione, o yo seguiré llamándote Malfoy.

—Está bien, Hermione. Bajaré. Te lo prometo. Pero no quiero dormir en otro lugar.

—Tu madre estará bien, —repitió la joven.

—No es por ella. Es que… tengo pesadillas.

—Lo sé. Y terribles. Me lo ha contado Remus, —admitió, al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico—. Pero las tendrás aquí igual que en otro sitio. Draco, cuando estabas… ¿cuánto hace que no duermes solo? —Draco se encogió de hombros. Sonrojándose profusamente—. Es eso entonces. No quieres dormir solo. No es problema. A Remus no le importaría dormir contigo, ¿sabes? De hecho, el pobre ha estado haciendo guardia igualmente, comprobando que te encontrabas bien. Nos preocupamos de verdad, Draco. Ahora eres parte de nosotros. ¿Lo pensarás, al menos?

El Slytherin asintió, y Hermione al final le dejó solo para que se arreglara.

Cuando cinco minutos más tarde se asomó al comedor, toda su decisión se desinfló al verlo tan abarrotado de gente. Granger le miraba con aprobación desde una de las esquinas de la larga mesa. 

Fue a sentarse junto a ella y Lupin.

Cerca de ellos estaba Longbottom, con una rubia que parecía ser su novia. La había visto antes con Potter, debía pertenecer a su grupo de amigos. Moody también estaba sentado en ese lado. El hombre le daba escalofríos.

El resto de miembros de la Orden estaban esparcidos entre el otro extremo de la mesa, donde los gemelos estaban trasteando algún invento, y los demás en algunas sillas esparcidas por la sala, como las que ocupaban Potter y el Weasley domador de dragones, que estaba muy concentrado haciéndole algo a las botas del cara-rajada.

De hecho, después de su llegada, todos habían vuelto a ocuparse de sus cosas. La perspectiva general era totalmente hogareña. Podrían haber sido todos miembros de una misma gran familia, a juzgar por la afabilidad y la confianza reinante. Aquello no podía ser más diferente de los lugares en los que había vivido todos esos largos y solitarios años. Para empezar, desde el primer día le habían dado libre acceso a toda la casa, al contrario de los meses y meses que había pasado recluido entre cuatro paredes. Incluso había tenido ocasión de ojear la habitación de Potter, donde se había encontrado a éste reclinado en un rincón, sobre un montón de cojines esparcidos por el suelo. Granger tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre él, y hablaban calmosamente. Por un momento había sospechado que estaba ocurriendo _algo_ entre ellos, pero luego se fijó en que también estaba Lupin, sentado al otro lado. Draco no había disfrutado de ese tipo de relajada compañía ni siquiera antes de la guerra. Por supuesto los Slytherin no se tiraban por el suelo como animales, y en casa sus padres eran muy estrictos con la etiqueta, aun cuando únicamente estuvieran los tres. Los Mortífagos habían llevado esa ceremonia hasta un límite desmedido. En todos esos años de encierro apenas había visto las caras de sus familiares, incluida tía Bella, y la del Lord. El resto, sobre todo el círculo interno, siempre solían llevar sus máscaras, aún en la seguridad de sus guaridas.

Cuando Granger le sirvió la comida, solícita y amable a pesar del pasado que compartían y las ideas que les diferenciaban, comprendió que no le sería difícil adaptarse a ese nuevo ritmo de vida.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Tras un par de semanas de tensa calma, se sucedió una nueva desaparición. Una que les tocó cerca y profundo. El padre de Luna.

Xenophilius Lovegood era un hombre querido en el mundo mágico. Por supuesto, no todos compartían sus extrañas creencias. Pero a pesar de su extravagancia le tenían por un hombre afable y entregado a la comunidad. Su secuestro fue muy sentido y levantó ampollas. Muchas de las familias que habían desdeñado los avisos de la Orden, solicitaron entonces consejo y protección. Una protección que para Xenophilius no había servido de mucho, porque no era hombre de seguir normas o advertencias.

Neville acudió a Harry dos días después de que se descubriera la desaparición. Era una tarde extrañamente calma, la sala de estar ocupada únicamente por Harry, Remus y Draco. Si no hubiera estado este último, seguramente los dos habitantes originarios de la casa estarían tirados sobre su oasis de cojines.

— ¿Y cómo está Luna? —le preguntó Remus al medimago.

—Esperanzada. Ya la conocéis, está convencida de que todo acabará bien. Ojalá compartiera su optimismo. Por eso he venido, Harry, debo pedirte asilo. Como sangre pura mi vida está amenazada.

— ¿Ahora quién es el cobarde, Longbottom? —preguntó Draco.

Ese desplante no fue hecho por rencor. Ni siquiera por antipatía. Había aprendido a respetar al hombre. Sí; buen hombre y gran profesional, que cada día iba a visitar a su madre y nunca le había pedido nada a cambio.

El exabrupto le surgió porque en parte todos tenían razón; mentalmente aún era un adolescente. No le habían permitido madurar, arrebatándole la libertad y con ella la oportunidad de tomar decisiones y de crecer como persona.

El caso era que no quería a más gente en la casa. Ya era suficientemente transitada a diario por los miembros de la Orden. Las noches en que Potter y Lupin no tenían alguna guardia, ese rato era solo de ellos tres. Ted Tonks nunca se les unía, prefería quedarse en su cuarto, con sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

Aunque le diera vergüenza reconocerlo, Draco disfrutaba de la paz y armonía de esas veladas. Remus les servía el té, y Harry siempre traía alguna golosina muggle. Después jugaban a ajedrez mágico, o a gobstones. Otras veces se limitaban a charlar sobre cualquier tema. Incluso en ocasiones simplemente leían juntos en un agradable silencio.

Ya era bastante molesto cuando tenían visita. No le importaba tanto cuando la que venía era Granger, que alguna vez se traía a Fabián a cenar después de cerrar la tienda de los gemelos. Lo que no le gustaba en absoluto era cuando se invitaba Charlie Weasley. En esas ocasiones no dejaba de hablar con Potter de sus salidas y de lo bien que lo pasaban, riendo de cosas que él no acababa de entender sobre clubs muggles. Después siempre se tenía que acabar acostando antes con Lupin, con el que compartía habitación, y ellos dos se quedaban allí, despiertos y solos. Había llegado a oír sus risas hasta bien pasada la medianoche.

Lo único que le faltaba, encima del domador de dragones, era tener que aguantar al medimago. No por él, aunque sus conversaciones se le hiciesen extremadamente aburridas. Lo que temía era que no vendría solo. Sabía con quién vivía, a quién consideraba como un padre.

Y lo que más le fastidió fue que Longbottom ignorara su pregunta, sin molestarse siquiera. Y encima, que Potter se pusiera a reír.

— ¿Aún no conoces a Neville, Malfoy? Ya no es aquel niño tímido e inseguro. Actualmente es un manipulador de primera.

— ¡Eh! —se quejó el medimago, ahora sí aparentemente ofendido.

—Vamos, me dirás que te preocupa mucho tu seguridad, cuando siempre te olvidas de ella en plena lucha si hay alguien herido. Lo que pasa es que con la excusa de que aquí estás más protegido, Alastor no tendrá más remedio que aceptarlo. Si le dijeses que realmente temes por su seguridad…

—No lo aceptaría. Ya lo sabes, y eso que él cumple con el perfil. Y de hecho ya le secuestraron con ese propósito.

—Pues dile lo que quieras y te lo traes. Pero no seas gilipollas y me pidas permiso, sabes que esta es tu casa para lo que necesites, —Neville se levantó y abrazó a su amigo, tanto rato que a Draco se le hizo incómodo. Y eso que ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a las “confianzas” de los Gryffindor—. Podéis alojaros en este mismo piso, así Alastor no tendrá de subir escaleras. Tú puedes compartir habitación con Luna, ¿no? —Neville se sonrojó y le dio un manotazo antes de regresar a su asiento—. No te pongas así. Suerte tú que tienes compañía.

—Vaya, ¡gracias! —repuso Remus, falsamente ofendido.

—Ya sabes que no lo digo por eso.

—Pues nada te ata aquí —le animó el licántropo, que siempre insistía en que saliera para algo más que para las misiones de la Orden—. Puedes ir de “caza” con Charlie cuando quieras. Draco y yo nos quedamos aquí leyendo, tranquilamente, ¿eh, Draco?

El aludido se quedó mirando de uno al otro, totalmente desconcertado. Por suerte, los dos se estaban mirando entre ellos y no notaron su incomodidad. Y su confusión. Porque en realidad no quería poner un pie fuera de la seguridad de esa casa, por ninguna razón. Pero en parte le molestaba un poco que Lupin empujara a Potter a irse por ahí con el domador de dragones. Y a saber qué era aquello de la “caza”.

Lo que Draco no tuvo en cuenta, era que había alguien más en aquella habitación. Y Neville _sí_ le estaba mirando a él, estudiando su reacción. Y como medimago, esa confusión al hablar de lo que estaban hablando, era muy reveladora.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
—Creo que Malfoy es virgen.

Harry echó el sorbo del primer té que se tomaba esa mañana por encima de la mesa. Como si fuera un aspersor.

— ¿QUÉ? —preguntó, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de decirle Neville.

—Que Draco no ha tenido aún relaciones sexuales. Penetrativas —especificó Luna, que estaba sentada encima de su novio—. Aunque yo especificaría más. Según el color puro de su aura yo diría que ni siquiera ha practicado…

—Luna. No. Especifiques, —le cortó Harry. Después de limpiar la mesa de un rápido hechizo y tomarse debidamente un buen sorbo de té, le preguntó a su amigo—: ¿Y por qué has pensado que tenías que compartir esa opinión conmigo?

Neville, que se estaba divirtiendo con Harry como hacía tiempo que no hacía, no supo qué contestarle. Era algo que había comentado esa noche con Luna y le había parecido apropiado decírselo a su amigo ahora que estaban solos los tres.

En ese momento chisporroteó la chimenea, salvándole de tener que dar una respuesta.

— ¿Hermione? —dijo Harry extrañado. Era sábado, tendría que estar ayudando a los gemelos a abrir la tienda—. ¡Enano! —exclamó más alegre, al ver que venía con su ahijado.

—Vaya, ya veo que hay favoritismos, —se quejó Hermione, fingiendo un puchero—. Buenos días tortolitos, —se dirigió a la pareja; el medimago con su chica encima, rodeándole la cintura con sus largos brazos—. Harry, ¿por qué estás tan colorado?

Neville y Luna se echaron a reír escandalosamente, provocando que el rubor de Harry alcanzara su frente y cuello.

En ese justo momento entró Draco.

Todos se callaron de pronto. La cara de Harry parecía ya el uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Hermione comprendió de quién habían estado hablando.

—Buenos días Draco, —ofreció Luna.

—Buenos días, —coreó el resto.

El chico se los quedó mirando uno a uno. Allí estaba ocurriendo algo.

—¡Aco, Aco! —gritó Fabián en los brazos de su padrino. Salvando la situación.

—Hola Fabián, —le saludó el Slytherin con cariño.

El niño adoraba que le llamase por su nombre. Casi nadie lo hacía, como si fuera un nombre muy _grande_ para alguien tan pequeño. Bueno, exceptuando a su madre y su abuela cuando se enfadaban.

— ¿A qué has venido? —le preguntó Harry a Hermione, intentando cambiar de tema y que no siguiera insistiendo en qué le había hecho ruborizar.

— ¿No puedo venir a visitarte?

—Sábado por la mañana. Te has traído a Fabián.

—Vaale. Quería contarte una cosa…

—Id tranquilos, —les ofreció Luna, sabiendo que los mejores amigos siempre charlaban en el cuarto de Harry, donde tenían más intimidad—. Yo me quedo al niño.

Hermione sonrió. Con compromiso. Quería a Luna, pero quería más a su hijo y no acababa de fiarse de sus extrañas ideas. Como el día que se le había ocurrido cortarle el pelo a Fabián con un hechizo usado para rasurar demiguises.

Draco, de pie tras la pareja con una taza humeante en la mano, captó su reticencia. Sonriendo, asintió en señal de compromiso. Él vigilaría al bebé.

La madre suspiró aliviada.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
—Es curioso —comentó Hermione, ya estirada sobre los cojines de la habitación de Harry.

— ¿El qué?

—Que me quede más tranquila dejando a Fabián con Draco que con Luna. Quiero decir… ¿te imaginas que hubiéramos usado un giratiempo en sexto, o en séptimo? Y nos plantamos aquí. Mi hijo adorando a Malfoy. Tú viviendo con él…

Se hizo un silencio desgarrador, los dos habiendo llegado a la misma idea... Ron muerto. Tonks muerta. Arthur…

No, que Malfoy fuera uno más de la Orden no era, con mucho, la cosa más terrible que podían haber imaginado para su futuro.

—Bueno, ¿y qué han dicho esos dos que te haya ruborizado así? Tiene que ver con Draco.

Harry asintió, notando cómo el rubor volvía a sus mejillas.

—Neville cree que es virgen, —confesó. Después de no notar sorpresa alguna en su amiga, preguntó, incrédulo—: ¿Lo sabías?

—Lo sospechaba. Por cómo reacciona a veces ante según qué conversaciones. ¿Tú no lo has notado?

—Y yo que sé, —comentó, azorado. Encogió los hombros haciendo que la cabeza de su amiga oscilara—. No he pensado en ello. ¡Es un crío!

— ¿En serio, Harry? Tiene nuestra edad y lo sabes.

—Y tú sabes que no lo digo por eso. Es por cómo se comporta. Te juro que el otro día se puso a bailar cuando me ganó a los gobstones. ¡A bailar! Te lo juro. Se inclinó hacia delante con los puños cerrados y se agachó moviendo el culo de un lado para otro. ¡Por una partida de gobstones!

—Así que no has pensado en “eso”. Pero sí te has fijado en cómo mueve el culo…

—Oh, vamos. No seas así —se lamentó, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos—. Al final Remus va a tener razón. Necesito salir un día de marcha.

— ¿Y por qué no sales?

—Ya sabes por qué. Tonks. Y ahora Andrómeda y Xenophilius. ¿Cómo puedo ir a divertirme por ahí mientras Ted está desesperado buscándola? Y Luna. Parece que no sufre como los demás, pero ahora que vivimos juntos noto que su mirada se pierde a veces. Más de lo normal.

— ¿Y Charlie?

—Sí, él me acompañaría, supongo…

—Digo que: ¿Y Charlie? —insistió Hermione, dándole un manotazo en la pierna.

— ¡Ah! Pues… no sé. Ahora somos más en casa, no hemos encontrado el momento. No sé, Mione, a veces… no quiero abusar de la situación. Sé que los dos buscamos solo… alivio, pero… ¡No te rías! ¿Y tú qué?

— ¡No cambies de tema!

—No cambio, es que no sé cómo explicarlo. Hacerlo con un muggle que no vas a volver a ver es diferente. ¿Qué habías venido a contarme?

—Ya. No cambias de tema. Bien, entonces. —Hermione respiró profundamente—. Fred y George parece que no se hablan entre sí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver contigo? ¿Cuánto hace que tú y Fred…?

— ¡Basta! ¡No sé por qué! Y hace días que… nada —confesó, sin poder evitar el tono de decepción en de voz.

—Oh, Mione… —se lamentó Harry, encerrándola en el círculo de sus brazos—. Te avisé.

—Sí. Gracias por eso —agradeció sarcásticamente—. Pero sabía en qué me metía, ¿crees que no? Es solo que… uno no puede dominar sus sentimientos, Harry. Lo mismo te digo con Charlie.

— ¿Por qué? Si yo no siento nada. Vamos, que le quiero como amigo, como un hermano… —Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y luego estalló a reír—. Vale, no ha sido el ejemplo más adecuado. Como nosotros no tenemos hermanos…

—Sí tenemos Harry. Y no me refiero a los Weasley. Solo. Tú me tienes a mí, y yo te tengo a ti.

Los dos amigos, inseparables desde los doce años, se quedaron un rato abrazados, en silencio. Hasta que les llegó el familiar ruido de unos pasitos acercándose.

— ¡Aco, Aco! —venía gritando.

—No… —se oyó cómo le aleccionaba otra voz—. Mamá.

—Amá. ¡Aco!

Hermione se levantó corriendo y abrazó a su hijo, cogiéndolo en volandas. Luego le dio un sonoro beso a Draco en la mejilla y se lo llevó a rastras hacia el rincón en donde había quedado Harry. Una vez allí volvió a estirarse en el mismo sitio, apoyada en su amigo, con su hijo sentado encima de sus caderas. El Slytherin se quedó rígido contra la pared, sentado al otro lado del Gryffindor.

— ¿Y cuándo dirá Harry?

—Asúmelo Potter, tu ahijado me quiere más a mí que a ti, —le picó Draco.

Se llevó un codazo por esas palabras que le tiró hacia un lado, resbalando entre los cojines. Quedó más reclinado, como estaban los Gryffindor. No se volvió a incorporar.

—Es que Harry es más difícil de pronunciar que Draco, —dijo Hermione intentando disculpar a su hijo.

— ¡Aco! —todos rompieron a reír ante la exclamación del niño.

—Y además, yo siempre te llamo padrino delante de él.

—No le disculpes, Hermione. Está claro por qué me quiere más. Yo soy más guapo. Y tengo el pelo más bonito. Y más largo.

—Sí, igual que tu lengua, serpiente, —le contestó Harry.

—Con mucho orgullo, hipogrifo.

—Dios mío, es como estar en Hogwarts de nuevo, —se lamentó la joven.

—Oye, ¿y por qué le llamas a ella Hermione y a mí Potter?

— ¿Qué quieres que te llame? ¿Cara-rajada? ¿San Potter? O acaso prefieres: ¿El Elegido?

Draco se llevó un almohadazo en toda la cara. Harry recibió dos, lanzados a golpes de hechizo. Antes de que ella o su hijo acabaran recibiendo alguno, Hermione se puso en pie.

—Vámonos con la abuela mi amor, mamá tiene que ir a trabajar y tú necesitas un buen ejemplo a seguir. Adulto a ser posible.

—Eh, ¿por qué no nos lo dejas? Y te vienes a comer luego, Remus va a hacer hoy pastel de carne. Van a venir Charlie y Ginny, —ofreció Harry.

—Oh. Bueno, a lo mejor vengo. Aunque prefiero dejar a Fabián con su abuela. No pongas esa cara, sabes que me fio de ti… De vosoootros, Draco. Pero Molly necesita a su nieto. Es lo único que le anima desde que desapareció Andrómeda.

Ante la mención, el ambiente de broma y risas se acabó. Hermione se despidió con la promesa de volver al mediodía con Fabián y Molly. Harry sabía que Fred y George se acabarían apuntando, a pesar de su enfado. Nunca les duraban demasiado. Suerte que Molly siempre traía algo de comida de casa, porque el pobre Remus estaba cerca de su pesadilla mensual y no se encontraba de muy buen humor. Era raro que se hubiera ofrecido voluntario para cocinar en fin de semana, cuando siempre alguien se invitaba inesperadamente.

—Potter —le llamó Draco después de un rato de silencio—. Potter. ¡Potter! Oh, ¡está bien! Harry.

— ¿Ves como no es tan difícil? Si hasta tú has podido decirlo, Fabián no tardará tampoco.

Draco intentó atacarle con un cojinazo, pero Harry estaba alerta y lo interceptó a tiempo. Eso les dejó ya completamente estirados, uno de cara al otro, entre un campo de batalla de cojines esparcidos.

—Quería preguntarte una cosa… —comenzó Draco, con algo de esa timidez que últimamente casi no mostraba con nadie de la casa.

Harry asintió, con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. Lo había visto venir. Hacía días que el Slytherin parecía querer empezar una conversación con él, a solas. Pero o les interrumpía alguien, o esa timidez que nunca le había visto en la escuela aparecía y el chico daba media vuelta y le dejaba solo. Sabía que ese era un buen momento, era la primera vez que estaban los dos en esa situación en que él había estado cientos de veces con sus amigos; Tonks, Remus, o la misma Hermione.

—Dime —le animó, dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas.

— ¿Por qué tienes una foto de Severus Snape en… la habitación del tapiz? —preguntó Draco de carrerilla, habiéndose planteado él mismo la cuestión en numerosas ocasiones.

—Me salvó la vida, —contestó Harry, como había hecho tantas veces en que se interesaba por el modo en que defendía a Snape. Eso sí no lo había esperado. Había supuesto que Malfoy quería preguntarle sobre la muerte de Voldemort—. Murió por salvarme la vida.

—No. No fue así. Lo matasteis vosotros. Cuando liberasteis Hogwarts.

Harry se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, directamente a los ojos, apenas separados por unos centímetros. Intentaba discernir si valía la pena intentar que entendiera, una vez más, que muchas de las cosas que le habían contado no era verdad. Al final decidió que el que tenía que esforzarse era el Slytherin. Él mismo había llegado a sus propias conclusiones, aún no sabía exactamente por qué, cuando los Mortífagos habían atacado la casa de los Tonks. Así que se giró y quedó estirado de espaldas al suelo, mirando al techo, la cabeza apoyada sobre sus antebrazos.

— ¿Por qué razón iba a hacer algo así? —le preguntó Draco, que se había quedado de lado, observándole, con su propia cabeza aguantada sobre la fuerza de su codo contra el suelo.

—Porque no era el espía que creíais. Era un doble espía. En realidad era fiel a la Orden del Fénix, —dijo Harry, encontrándose una vez más en la tesitura de defender a Snape. Curioso que esta vez tuviera que hacerlo con alguien que había pertenecido al otro bando.

—No es posible. Yo… nos lo hubiera dicho. A nosotros, —comentó, recordando lo unido que estaba el profesor a su padre.

—Draco, piénsalo. Tú siempre has creído que era un Mortífago más. ¿Si tú te hubieras unido a la Orden, se lo hubieras dicho a él?

— ¡Yo nunca le hubiera traicionado!

— ¿A quién? ¿A Snape o a Voldemort? —le preguntó Harry, con cierto veneno. Al momento de decirlo se había arrepentido. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, cansado ya de tener que dar explicaciones sobre la supuesta fidelidad de Severus Snape.

—Ayúdame a entender, —le pidió Draco después de un buen rato de tenso silencio—. Explícamelo todo. Por favor.

Harry lo hizo. Le explicó cómo el hombre había matado a Dumbledore por insistencia de éste. Y precisamente por salvarle a él de una condena moral. Cómo se había interpuesto ante un vicioso hechizo para salvarle la vida, uno que le seccionó el cuello causándole la muerte inmediata. Cómo días después Harry había encontrado un libro en el despacho del director, donde en los márgenes explicaba su verdadera lealtad a la Orden y la localización de todos y cada uno de los Horrocruxes. Entonces tuvo que explicarle a Draco qué eran aquellos objetos endemoniados. Le contó también lo que les costó encontrarlos y deshacerse de ellos. De ahí pasó a narrar la muerte de Voldemort. Y la de Tonks. Harry acabó exhausto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba esos hechos, con tanto detalle. O que hablaba de la guerra, sus horrores y sus pérdidas, con alguien que no la hubiera experimentado en carne propia.

—Gracias, —dijo Draco al final, cuando se hizo el silencio. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, no tan solo la traición de Snape.

—Andrómeda me dijo que había sido amigo de mi madre. De pequeños, en Hogwarts, —añadió, un dato que tan solo había compartido con Tonks, Ron y Hermione. Remus se lo había confirmado.

—La vida junta a extraños aliados, —comentó Draco, filosóficamente.

—Y que lo digas, —exclamó Harry con humor. Entonces, después de estar todo el rato boca arriba, sin atreverse a apartar la mirada del techo, se giró para encarar al Slytherin—. _Quid pro Quo._

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos, sabes más latín que yo. _Quid pro Quo._ Yo te he contado. Ahora cuéntame tú.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente? —preguntó Draco, tenso de pronto.

—Lo que quieras. Lo que has hecho estos años.

—No he hecho nada, ya lo sabes.

—Venga, Draco, no seas así. No te pongas a la defensiva. Yo te he contado cosas… cosas que hace tiempo que no contaba a nadie. ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¡No te estoy pidiendo que denuncies a nadie! ¿Acaso lo hemos hecho alguna vez? Solo quiero saber cómo era tu vida…

—… mientras tú te jugabas la tuya, ¿no? Mientras todos luchabais. Y yo me escondía.

— ¡No! ¿Pero por qué dices eso?

— ¡Porque quieres humillarme! —gritó Draco, incorporándose hasta que quedó sentado.

— ¿QUÉ? ¡Será posible! —respondió Harry, también sentándose a su altura.

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que era vivir entre cuatro paredes! Encerrado. Sin magia. Creyéndome las mentiras que me contaban, —confesó, cada vez sin más fuerzas. Sus ojos empezaban a brillar por acumulación de lágrimas—. Sin ropa, sin apenas libros con los que pasar el tiempo. Viendo morir a mis padres…

Harry sintió una profunda empatía al escuchar esa pequeña descripción. Entendía que alguien como Malfoy, que había tenido una vida acomodada, se avergonzara por ello. Pero con él no tenía que hacerlo. Con sus manos sujetó el ya húmedo rostro, borrando con los pulgares los regueros bajo sus ojos.

— ¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó, decidido.

— ¿Para qué? —inquirió a su vez Draco, turbado por la cercanía del Gryffindor.

—Dime, ¿confías o no? —insistió, acercando su rostro aún más.

—No sé. Sí —respondió rápidamente, tan solo para que el otro se apartara.

—Pues prepárate para aparecerte.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en el espacio tragándose la histérica negativa del Slytherin. Cuando se aparecieron, en un lugar totalmente a oscuras, se desató el pandemónium. Draco empezó a gritar y a luchar por desasirse del fuerte agarre que intentaba apaciguarle logrando todo lo contrario. En su lucha se golpeó la cabeza con el techo, aunque estaban de rodillas, más bien agachados. Entonces la claustrofobia agravó la situación, provocándole un ataque de ansiedad en toda regla. Los golpes y arañazos obligaron a Harry a lanzar un _desmaius_ para aturdirle. Una vez inerte maniobró su cuerpo y lo atravesó sobre el suyo. Cual _pietà_ , lo recostó entre sus rodillas y su hombro, con cuidado de acomodar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Entonces le lanzó un _enervate_.

—Draco, —le llamó con suavidad—, tranquilo, todo está bien.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, más desorientado ya que alarmado—. ¿Por qué me estás cogiendo? —murmuró, azorado.

—Ssshh… no te muevas. No hay mucho espacio. La casa es segura, —dijo con suavidad. Aún aguantaba la cabeza sobre su cuello. Sus dedos se colaron entre el largo cabello rubio. Empezó a mover los finos mechones que se salían del lazo que los unía, apenas acariciándole el cuero cabelludo en suaves círculos.

—No soy un niño, —se quejó Draco. Sin embargo, ni se incorporó ni apartó la cabeza—. Sé que pensáis que lo soy, —añadió, en un tono más bajo, casi tímido.

—No te lo voy a negar. Sssh… no te muevas. Está bien. Lo eres. Estar estos años apartado de la barbarie de la guerra te ha hecho mantener una inocencia que nosotros perdimos hace tiempo.

—Eso te lo ha dicho Hermione.

—Sí, —admitió, con una pequeña carcajada—. ¿Y sabes qué? Que te envidio por ello. Es refrescante que te sulfures por cosas a las que los demás ya no damos importancia. O tu ilusión al ganar, por ejemplo.

—Siempre me ha gustado ganar, —confesó Draco—. ¿Me vas a contar qué hacemos aquí?

—Humillarme.

— ¿Humillarte?

— ¿No pensabas que quería humillarte yo? ¿Saber de tus desgracias? Pues bien; esta fue mi habitación hasta un mes antes de ir a Hogwarts por primera vez.

— ¿Y por qué estamos en el armario?

—No estamos en el armario. _Esto_ es la habitación. O más bien alacena. Justo debajo de la escalera de la casa. _Lumus_

Draco se incorporó un poco cuando la luz conjurada le mostró exactamente dónde estaban. Apenas había sitio para los dos, ahora comprendía por qué estaban el uno sobre el otro. Parecía increíble que un ser humano pudiera habitar semejante ratonera. Hasta los elfos de su mansión habían tenido un dormitorio más digno. Tuvo que creer a Potter cuando se fijó en la pequeña repisa que había a su espalda. Allí había un pequeño juguete muggle, una figurita de un hombre con una espada el alto. Suspirando, volvió a reclinarse contra el Gryffindor. Curioso que necesitase el calor y el confort humano cuando era Potter el que tenía esos recuerdos horribles.

Harry sonrió y apretó su mejilla contra la rubia coronilla. Para ser un Slytherin arisco y estirado, Draco parecía un kneazel retozón cuando le dabas un par de caricias. Arriesgó girando la cabeza y posando sus labios sobre ese fino cabello. Él también había adorado recibir cariño cuando nunca antes nadie se había molestado en tocarle. Molly, Hermione, Tonks, Remus. Hasta los bruscos manotazos de Ron. Oh, Ron…

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó entonces Draco, creyendo que ese suspiro lo había provocado el recuerdo de vivir en aquellas condiciones infrahumanas—. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Mis tíos. Porque tenían miedo de mí. De mi magia. Porque tuvieron que hacerse cargo de un bebé que no querían. Obligados.

—Eso es terrible. Deberían de…

—Ssshh, —le calló Harry, acariciando de nuevo su cabello para que se calmara—. Ahora ya no importa.

— ¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Es una crueldad!

—Están muertos, Draco. Es irónico que la magia que tanto temían fuera lo que acabó al final con ellos. Los Mortífagos los asesinaron. No puedo decir que me alegre, pero tampoco que les eche de menos. Al menos estoy en paz con lo que me hicieron. Mi primo vive, se fue con otra tía. ¿Sabes? Una vez la inflé. Magia accidental. La inflé tanto que se fue volando por los aires, —contó Harry, para aligerar el ambiente. No le había traído allí para provocar su compasión.

—Yo una vez inflé la nariz de mi padre.

— ¿Qué? —Harry empezó aguantándose la risa. La explosión que vino después fue peor. Finalmente la cabeza de Draco se sacudía a ritmo de sus espasmos—. Oh, tienes que contarme eso.

Draco se lo contó. Después siguió hablándole de cómo había pasado esos últimos cuatro años, languideciendo por dentro. Llegó a contarle sobre los días perdidos en los que él mismo había estado conectado, creyendo que le estaban medicando en lugar de despojarle de su magia. Ni siquiera a Emmeline le había contado lo poco que recordaba. Solo Neville sabía de esos días robados, cuando le había examinado para comprobar si le quedaba alguna secuela.

Harry le correspondió hablándole de batallas y misiones. De compañeros perdidos. De cómo mataron a Ron.

No tenían mucho espacio para moverse, ni falta que les hizo. Draco seguía reclinado sobre Harry, apenas moviéndose para exigir más caricias si el Gryffindor se distraía un momento.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, pronto será la hora de la comida y se preguntarán dónde estamos, —dijo Harry, después de disfrutar de un grato silencio.

—Yo no tengo hambre, —se opuso Draco. Estaba muy a gusto allí, en brazos de Potter.

—Anda, en marcha, —ordenó, riendo. Se incorporó un poco y, por instinto, volvió a besar la coronilla de su tierna carga, esta vez sin ocultarlo.

—No soy un niño, —volvió a quejarse Draco. Pero se aferró al torso que le protegía, en espera del tirón de la aparición.

La llegada fue casi peor de lo que había sido la ida. Hermione les esperaba en la habitación. Se asustó tremendamente al ver arañazos en la cara de Harry, y a los dos totalmente cubiertos de polvo. Sus gritos alertaron al resto, que habían estado esperando ansiosos, en el comedor. Les costó hacerles entender que no había ocurrido nada. Entonces empezaron los reproches, por salir, por el peligro, por no avisar.

—Estábamos en Privet Drive, —se hizo oír Harry entre gritos y recriminaciones.

Todos callaron de pronto. Molly se acercó y le sacudió algo del polvo que minaba su cabello.

—Anda, dúchate que la comida está en la mesa, —dijo. Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Voy contigo, Harry, —se ofreció Neville, dispuesto a curarle las heridas superficiales que mostraba.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron solos en la habitación.

—Arréglate tú también, —comentó la joven. Se acercó a él y le desató la cinta de seda negra que siempre recogía su cabello—. ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Revolcaros?

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros, sin pillar el doble sentido.

—Me puse nervioso. No sabía a dónde me iba a llevar. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parece saberlo?

—Fue una tragedia. Todos le apoyamos, en esos duros momentos. Murieron muchos más muggles, además de sus tíos. Harry siempre se refugia allí, cuando necesita estar solo.

—Hermione, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Ya me la has hecho, —bromeó la chica—. Anda, dime.

— ¿Por qué Charlie Weasley me ha mirado tan mal, antes de irse? Nunca lo había hecho. Ya intimida suficiente sin tener que hacerlo.

—Mira, ya sabes que Tonks y Charlie salían por ahí con Harry, —Draco asintió, interesado—. Están muy unidos, más desde que Tonks no está. Supongo que no le habrá sentado muy bien que tú hayas ido a Privet Drive, un lugar tan importante para Harry, y él no.

— ¿A él no le ha llevado? —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y a ti?

—Tampoco, —contestó la chica después de unos segundos en silencio—. Que yo sepa, solo iba con Tonks. Eran inseparables. En aquella época Ron y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Luego nos casamos, llegó Fabián… Aunque seguíamos viéndonos, entre la vida que seguía su curso y la guerra que nos coartaba dejamos de ser el trío para convertirnos en dos parejas.

Draco jadeó y se llevó la palma de la mano hacia su boca, cubriendo su estupor.

— ¿Harry estaba _con_ Tonks?

—No —contestó Hermione riendo—. Todos lo pensaron al principio. Claro que luego…

¿Podía ser que Draco no supiera de la orientación sexual de Harry? ¿Tenía ella derecho a descubrirla? ¿Y si se lo decía, de qué modo cambiarían las cosas entre ellos? Su amigo entró en ese momento por la puerta, tan solo con una toalla cubriendo sus caderas. Eso contestó sus dudas. Draco podía ser virgen, pero no era tonto. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que le gustaba.

— ¿Todavía estáis aquí de cháchara? —preguntó Harry, pasando ante ellos para dirigirse a su armario—. La comida ya está, ¿tú no te duchas, Draco?

El susodicho no contestó. Tenía la boca tan abierta como la había tenido antes, al sospechar que su prima se había acostado con Potter. Hermione decidió escandalizarle aún más. Avanzó hacia Harry, que seguía trasteando en su armario, y le pegó una nalgada sobre la toalla.

—Definitivamente, qué pérdida para el colectivo femenino.

—Eso decía Tonks… —recordó Harry, sin molestarse por el piropo.

—Lo sé, cielo, —respondió Mione, lamentando haber escogido esas palabras. Se abrazó a su espalda y besó su piel mojada—. Ponte la camisa a cuadros, —sugirió, señalando la pieza de ropa verdosa.

—Me viene pequeña.

—Precisamente. Y no me extraña, con esa percha… —comentó sugerentemente.

— ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? —preguntó Harry, notando que la chica actuaba fuera de carácter. Un piropo en broma era normal, pero no el sobarle descaradamente—. Por cierto, dice Neville que Fred y George se han sentado cada uno en una punta de la mesa…

— ¡Hombres! —se lamentó Hermione, dándole una colleja a Harry—. ¿Es que lo tengo que hacer yo todo? Venga Draco, date una ducha rápida, que ahora sí la necesitas.

La joven madre suspiró al ver la cara de confusión de los dos chicos. No habían pillado nada…


	4. Descubriendo nuevos deseos

— ¡Noooo!

Draco despertó chillando. Otra vez esas frías agujas pinchando sus brazos. Oscuridad. ¿Calidez? No, había sido una pesadilla, otra vez. Lo que sentía en sus brazos eran unas fuertes manos que le sostenían y que fueron deslizándose hacia las suyas. Remus no solía despertarle así, él acariciaba su frente con más suavidad.

Entonces recordó. Luna llena. El que le estaba confortando no era su habitual compañero de cuarto, era Harry. Tembló al pensar en él. Desde aquel día en casa de sus tíos, su relación se había vuelto más táctil, mucho más que la que tenía con Remus o Hermione. Y él contaba los minutos que pasaba entre cada gesto de cariño.

—Pesadilla, —dijo Harry suavemente, sin saber si Draco había despertado del todo—. ¿Quieres que me quede en la cama de Remus? —ofreció, por segunda vez esa noche.

—No, estaré bien, —admitió, avergonzado. No quería que creyera que era débil, aunque en realidad se moría por pedirle que no soltara sus manos, que no se fuera. Que se tumbara con él, a su lado.

—Bueno, sabes dónde estoy, si me necesitas.

Draco asintió. Harry apretó su hombro antes de irse.

Una vez en su cama, al Gryffindor le costó conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Remus le había pedido que vigilara a Draco. Sus pesadillas cada vez eran más esporádicas y no quería que empeoraran si se encontraba solo y desamparado. Intentó estar alerta todo lo que pudo, pero acabó sucumbiendo al cansancio del día; esa mañana había estado de reconocimiento con Ted.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de un movimiento en su propia habitación. Sus sentidos de soldado le despertaron al momento. Tuvo que lanzar un _lumus_ para encontrar el origen del ruido. Sonrió con afecto. Una larga mata de cabello rubio se enredaba entre los cojines de su rincón. Un cuerpo se acurrucaba entre ellos, temblando de frío bajo su fino pijama de fino algodón.

Harry se levantó y tiró uno de los cojines hacia el otro rincón, frente a su propia cama y al lado de la puerta. Con un estudiado hechizo (que había practicado hasta la saciedad cuando se quedaba a dormir en el piso de Ron y Mione), lo transformó en una pequeña cama individual.

Teniendo en cuenta las pesadillas de Draco, en lugar de levitarlo lo levantó en brazos.

—Mmm… —se quejó aún sin despertarse del todo.

—Tranquilo. Duerme. Estás en mi cuarto, —le avisó, para que al despertar no se desorientara. Después de acomodarle en la cama que había acabado de transfigurar, apartó el largo pelo hacia un lado, peinando sus hebras mientras lo hacía.

—No soy un niño, —se quejó ya por costumbre, en un pequeño murmullo.

—Lo sé, —dijo Harry, besando su frente, justo en el nacimiento del fino cabello—. Duerme mientras puedas. Quizás la próxima vez te despierte yo con mis propias pesadillas.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
—Draco, —le llamó Remus la noche siguiente, deduciendo que el chico no podía conciliar el sueño, por las vueltas que daba en su cama—. ¿Duermes?

—No, aún no. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, preocupado. Apreciaba de verdad a ese calmado hombre que tanto le había defendido y ayudado. Tanto a él como a su madre, de hecho era de los que más la visitaban, cosa que le agradecía profundamente.

—Sí. Cansado, como siempre el “día después”. De todos modos la poción _wolfsbane_ mitiga mucho los síntomas. ¿No puedes dormir?

—No tengo sueño, —confesó. Y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, aún le costaba dormir lejos de su madre, aunque supiera que esta no podía responderle.

—Draco, quiero decirte una cosa, pero no quiero que pienses que me molestas, porque no es así. Para nada. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Sí, —contestó tímidamente, temiendo que el licántropo fuera a proponerle que durmiera solo. Sabía que no estaba preparado para ello. Aún no.

—Esta bien, entonces. No me importa si prefieres dormir con Harry. No lo digo para que te vayas, en absoluto. Es solo que… os lleváis mejor, cada día. Y sois los dos jóvenes. Estarías mejor con él que con tu viejo profesor.

—Tú no eres viejo. Además… Potter no querría...

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Entonces por qué no ha quitado la cama que anoche transfiguró para ti? Tú mismo. Piénsalo. Hasta la madrugada no llegará de su guardia con Nott. Pero si mañana quieres ir con él, que sepas que a mí no va a importarme, ¿vale?

—Vale, —contestó Draco.

Esa conversación provocó que tardara mucho más en quedarse dormido. Tanto que alcanzó a escuchar los pasos de Harry, al llegar de su misión. Para entonces su cabeza estaba ya tan saturada de posibilidades, que decidió pasear para aclararse. Hasta la habitación del Gryffindor.

—Hola, —saludó, apenas un susurro reverberando en la silenciosa casa.

Harry sonrió, sin responder. Parecía cansado. Se estaba cambiando de ropa, y no se detuvo pese a la audiencia, igual que hacía con Remus o Hermione.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Draco, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

—Mal. Ni una señal de actividad… Nada. Pista falsa. Ted estaba destrozado, esta vez la información venía de una fuente prometedora.

—Pensaba que habías ido con Nott.

—Sí, he ido con él. Ted se ha apuntado después. Ya sabes, colabora en todo lo que puede. Temo que acabe enfermo, —se lamentó, preocupado. Ya con el pijama, se sentó a los pies de su cama. Draco se dio por aludido y se sentó a su vez en la pequeña cama individual—. He hablado con Theo. Quiere venir un día. —Aún en la penumbra de la habitación Harry observó la tensión en el Slytherin—. Para hablar. Cuando no tenga turno en el Ministerio, ni guardias con la Orden. La semana que viene. Draco, —insistió Harry, viendo que el joven se retraía—. Theo es un buen tipo.

—Sí, claro. Por eso está con vosotros, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? —Harry bajó la voz y fue a sentarse a la _cama_ de Draco.

— ¿Qué te ha contado?

—Que le gustaría hablar contigo. Que te vio el día en que te encontramos. Que nadie se merece lo que le hicieron a tu familia.

—No sé si su padre está “enfermo”.

—No quiere preguntarte eso. Ya sabe que no lo está. Por propia experiencia.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para compartir el dolor de sus miradas. Dolor por un hijo que por sus decisiones tenía que luchar contra su propio padre.

— ¿Te ha hablado de Hogwarts? —Harry frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—. El primer año quise que se uniera a nuestro grupo. Ya sabes, Crabble, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini. Le conocía por nuestros padres. Pronto quedó claro que no encajaba. Demasiado reservado. Pacífico. A partir de quinto me empecé a burlar de él. Mi padre me contaba que se enfrentaba a su padre. En séptimo…

—Ya sé cómo le fue en séptimo a los que estábamos en contra de los Mortífagos, —dijo Harry, con una crudeza que hizo que Draco se encogiera. El compasivo Gryffindor lo notó. Suspiró y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Después de unos minutos se acercó lentamente al Slytherin. Le sonrió con ternura y empezó a apartar largos mechones rubios de su insomne rostro—. Perdona, estoy cansado —le pidió, sin dejar de jugar con su pelo—. Draco, tienes que entender una cosa. Lo que pasó en Hogwarts se quedó allí. Lo has visto con Neville, con Hermione. Conmigo mismo. Todos hemos vivido cosas que han eclipsado con creces lo que pasó en la escuela. Sí, incluso el cruel séptimo curso. Theo no es diferente. Él precisamente tuvo que luchar a diario por ese distanciamiento. Y no lo ha tenido fácil. Siendo la buena persona que es, no querrá que tú pases por lo mismo. Solo quiere tenderte una mano. Acéptala. O su chica te lo hará lamentar —dijo, en broma. Ante la mirada de desconcierto, aclaró—: Ginny.

— ¿Weasley? ¿No era tu novia? —preguntó casualmente, aunque era una pregunta cuya respuesta había deseado saber desde hacía un tiempo.

Harry sonrió. No era algo que hubiera escuchado pocas veces. Y sabía cómo responder. Desde que había descubierto su verdadera inclinación, nunca se había avergonzado de admitirla. En cambio, algo le impedía reconocer en ese momento que le gustaban los hombres. Y no era en absoluto vergüenza. Quizás porque no quería asustar a Draco, después de oír la opinión de Neville sobre su limitada experiencia. O quizás fuera la íntima situación en la que se encontraban. De hecho, sin percatarse de ello, aún seguía jugando con los claros mechones. Apartó su mano inmediatamente.

—Lo era. Digamos que… Theo ha sido la relación que más le está durando, hasta ahora. Buenas noches.

Se levantó y se acostó en su cama, sin decir nada más. Draco notó con disgusto que esta vez no le había besado la frente. Sacudió esa incómoda idea con otro pensamiento. Le podía haber preguntado cuánto le duraban a él las relaciones. O si había tenido muchas. No es que le importara, pero vaya, debía admitir que tenía curiosidad.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, se recostó él también en la cama en la que se encontraba. Total, para qué volver a su habitación si ya se encontraba allí. Solo esperaba que Remus no pensase que tenía prisa por irse de su lado.

Al día siguiente, el amable ex profesor no podía estar más risueño.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Draco estaba nervioso. El día de enfrentarse a su ex compañero de casa había llegado. En el comedor aún había bastantes miembros de la Orden, los más jóvenes. Pero era obvio que se estaban yendo por compromiso. Harry mismo, que estaba sentado a su lado, le apretó el muslo y se levantó para irse a su habitación. A la de los dos. Porque Draco solo había vuelto a dormir con Remus una noche en que Potter había tenido guardia.

El domador de dragones también se fue, solo que no por la chimenea. Por allí se fueron el grupo de aurores noveles, todos palmeando la espalda de su compañero Slytherin antes de salir. Neville y Luna se retiraron a su habitación, esta última dándole su apoyo a Draco como solía hacer siempre, acariciándole la cabeza. Algo que el Slytherin odiada. Al final solo quedó Ginny, que le dio un intenso beso a su novio y a él le miró con una muda pero fiera advertencia.

—Estos Gryffindor no saben lo que es el disimulo ¿eh? —comentó Theo, quitando hielo al asunto. Draco sonrió pero no dijo nada—. Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, a la defensiva. Su mano se aferraba a la varita de Tonks, que ya casi sentía como propia.

—No tienes nada que temer de mí ¿sabes?

— ¿De qué querías hablar?

—De nada, —Draco apretó aún más el agarre de sus dedos—. No hay nada de qué hablar. Eso te quería decir. Únicamente. Eso, y darte la mano —añadió, poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndosela—. Vamos, no desconfíes. Es lo que quería evitar. Rencores y desconfianzas. He aprendido que no es grato vivir con ellos.

—Eres tú quien debería tenerme rencor a mí.

—Puede. Pero me han enseñado que tender una mano cuando alguien la necesita, puede ser el mejor camino.

— ¿Potter?

— ¿Quién si no? Tienes suerte de que te haya aceptado tan pronto, ¿sabes? Los dos tenemos suerte.

Draco tomó entonces la mano que le tendían y la apretó con fuerza.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Vivimos tiempos duros, hay que apoyarse los unos en los otros, estar unidos. Lo que pasase hace tantos años es pasado. Está enterrado. Por experiencias cien veces peores.

—Lo sé. Me lo han explicado.

—Harry, ¿no? Aprovecha su amistad. De verdad, tienes suerte de tenerle tan cerca. Hasta otra.

Draco pasó un rato más sentado en el comedor. Era una rareza que no hubiera nadie, y él tenía muchas cosas que sopesar. Había pasado toda la semana en tensión y luego resultaba que Nott tan solo quería “tenderle una mano”.

La soledad le puso melancólico. Decidió ir a darle las buenas noches a su madre antes de dormir. Pero cuando pasó por el pasillo, escuchó un murmullo que venía de su habitación, la que compartía con Harry. ¿Con quién estaría hablando? De pronto escuchó un quejido, uno de dolor. Sacó su varita, le lanzó un _silencius_ a los viejos goznes y abrió ligeramente la puerta. Lo que vio no tenía sentido.

Harry estaba de pie, agarrado a la columna de su cama. El domador de dragones estaba a su espalda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba haciendo daño? Los dos estaban vestidos, aunque la cama le tapaba la visi… Oh. Oh. OH.

— ¿Puedes ir con más cuidado? Hace tiempo que no… ¡Charlie!

—Es tu culpa… —le decía el pelirrojo, entre resoplidos de esfuerzo—. Si Malfoy no durmiera aquí podríamos haber… antes…

—Hace solo una semana, y sabes que nosotros hace mucho más que no... ¡Ay! ¿Por qué no pones tú el culo, si vas a ser tan bruto?

—Ya sabes… ngg… que no me gusta.

—Pues mira por donde, a mí tampoco. Si no vas a ser más cuidadoso con mi delicado trasero… ¡oh! ¡no lo tocas más!

Charlie estaba demasiado concentrado en su placer como para contestarle. Llevaba semanas conteniéndose, deseándole. Le agarró con fuerza por las caderas y empujó una vez más, la última. Se quedó completamente enterrado, dejando que la bruma de su orgasmo se alejara de su nublada mente. Después se apartó con decisión y giró a Harry antes de arrodillarse ante él.

— ¡Oh! Sí… ahora sí… ¡con cuidado! Oh, Charlie, qué boca tienes…

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La nueva postura de aquellos cuerpos le ofrecía ahora una perfecta visión lo que estaban haciendo. Weasley tenía en su boca… ¡el pene de Potter! Estaba haciéndole… cosas con la lengua. Potter gemía, agarrándose a la columna por encima de su cabeza. Weasley metía una mano bajo la camisa de Potter, y luego la llevaba a su espalda, y la bajaba, y… ¡le tocaba el culo!

—Cerca, Charlie. Oooh, ya Charlie ¡Ya! ¡Aparta!

Pero Weasley no se apartó. ¡Puaj! Pensó Draco. Se lo ha tragado…

Resoplando, el pelirrojo se puso en pie. Harry se giró y le ofreció la espalda.

—Anda, límpiame. Mira cómo me has puesto. Hace mucho que no “sales” a desahogarte ¿eh? Vaya par que estamos hechos.

A juzgar por el gesto contrariado de su cara, a Weasley no le había sentado nada bien ese comentario. Parecía que lo de esos dos no iba muy enserio, ni era oficial.

Aprovechando que estaban ocupados recomponiéndose, Draco aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y salir al pasillo. Aún estaba conmocionado por lo que había visto. Weasley y Potter. ¡Weasley se había follado a Harry en su cuarto! De pronto la confusión dejó paso a la ira. Estaba soliviantado. Decidido, volvió al cuarto de Remus. Él no estaba, aunque no tardaría en llegar. Había ido a acompañar a Ted a una comprobación de rutina a su casa. No pasó por la habitación de su madre. No podía verla en ese estado. Se sentía… sucio. Irascible.

No quería pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Y a la vez no podía dejar de repasar mentalmente esas imágenes. El perfil de Potter, gimiendo incoherencias. Antes, quejándose del trato que estaba recibiendo por el domador. ¿De qué se extrañaba? ¡Era un rudo Weasley! Y además había dicho… había dicho… Recordó las palabras que el pelirrojo había dicho sobre él mismo. Ah, ¿sí? ¿Le molestaba? ¡Pues nadie le iba a echar del lado de Harry!

Se levantó decidido y volvió a _su_ habitación. Potter estaba poniéndose el pijama, con el pelo mojado. Que se hubiera duchado le recordó lo que acababa de hacer y le irritó aún más. Le lanzó una mirada asesina y se dirigió a _su_ cama.

—Draco, —le llamó Harry, preocupado—. ¿Cómo ha ido? —El Slytherin se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda—. ¿Os habéis enfadado? Draco… —Se acercó a él y, con afecto, desató el lazo de seda que siempre se quitaba para dormir. Luego extendió su largo cabello por la almohada.

— ¡No soy un niño! —gritó de pronto Draco, ultrajado. Se había sentado, dando la cara al Gryffindor. Se sentía arder por dentro y no sabía por qué—. Y no me toques.

El gesto herido de Harry le dolió a él también. Esa última frase la había dicho para hacerle daño, y aun así le dolía ver ese rostro compungido. Su estómago se encogía en un hervidero de sentimientos contradictorios. No podía decir nada, porque no sabía qué decir. Así que actuó. Más por sí mismo que por confortar a Potter. Se abrazó a él como si fuera la tabla de salvación de su cordura.

—Está bien, —le decía Harry, meciéndole entre sus brazos—. No pasa nada. No estás solo, Draco.

Pasaron rato así, uno acurrucado en el otro, buscando refugio para su confusión. Al cabo de un rato Harry lo reclinó en la cama, dispuesto a dejarle descansar de lo que él pensaba que había sido una bronca entre ex compañeros de casa.

—No me dejes, —no tuvo vergüenza en pedirle Draco. Entre aquellos brazos sentía una paz que necesitaba. Sin ella vendrían las imágenes y pensamientos que le alteraban, sin comprender muy bien el por qué.

Harry obedeció. Se estiró junto a él, aún con un brazo rodeando su cintura. Con el otro le acarició el pelo hasta que se quedó dormido. Cuando estuvo seguro de que descansaba completamente, se levantó y se retiró a su cama.

Maldijo a Nott, mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía hacer sufrir a alguien tan frágil?

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Por primera vez Harry desconfió de Theo. Al final, tras días y días de notar a Draco ausente, había acabado preguntándole al Slytherin sobre el encuentro de aquella noche. Su respuesta no tenía sentido. Si todo había ido bien, ¿por qué de pronto aquel cambio?

Encontraba a faltar a aquel chico dulce y tímido que empezaba a abrirse a ellos. Ahora huía de sus atenciones.

En realidad, Draco no se fiaba de sí mismo. La gran confusión de aquella noche había dado paso a un par de revelaciones. La primera era el sexo. Tras años de ignorar esa parte de su vida (no era difícil cuando cohabitabas con tus padres en la misma habitación), ahora había vuelto a traición y con fuerza. El problema era la segunda. Y esa era la auténtica revelación. Lo que había logrado ignorar en cuarto al convivir con los muchachotes de Durmstrang, no podía ignorarlo conviviendo con Potter. Y le odiaba por ello. Le odiaba y le deseaba con furia adolescente.

Se pasaba el día encerrado con su madre. Y cuando no, se encerraba en el lavabo. Temía que se hiciera evidente el por qué de aquellas visitas en particular.

Por la noche era difícil contenerse, teniendo a Potter tan solo a unos metros de él. Y más cuando podía recordarle mientras gemía agarrado a la columna de su propia cama. Después del shock inicial, había descubierto que era lo más excitante que había visto nunca. Si quitaba a Weasley de la ecuación.

Centrado en la imagen de un Harry entregado al placer, una noche no pudo evitar tocarse bajo las sábanas. Ya era diciembre, el frío arreciaba demasiado como pasearse hasta el lavabo para una excursión masturbatoria. Tuvo cuidado de ser silencioso, escuchando los ligeros ronquidos de su objeto de deseo. Se imaginaba atreviéndose a meterse en su cama. Acercarse a él. Presionar su cuerpo, su erección, contra él… oooh.

Estaba tan perdido en su fantasía que no notó que Harry se aproximaba hasta sentir sus manos sobre sus brazos.

—Ssssh… pesadilla, —dijo, con su acostumbrada voz soñolienta. Draco estaba tan paralizado que no pudo detenerle, aunque se sabía la rutina de memoria. Las manos bajarían por los brazos y llegarían a… —. Oh. ¡Oh! Oh. Lo siento… yo…

Harry se apresuró a apartar las manos y volver a su cama. Cuando su mente aún obnubilada interpretó lo que había ocurrido, lo ridículo de la situación estalló en su boca a través de una sonora carcajada.

—Jajajaja Dios, lo siento, jajaja. ¡Lo siento! —A pesar de las disculpas no podía parar de reír. Draco aguantaba callado la humillación. Su pene estaba ya totalmente fláccido—. Lo siento, de verdad. Vale. Me calmo. Es que… es… Jajajaja. ¡Está claro que no eres un niño!

Draco se hartó y cogió su varita. Con un _accio_ recogió munición que luego envió en forma de varias almohadas contra la gran cama doble.

— ¡Ay! Que buena puntería tienes, para estar a oscuras. Está bien, me lo merezco. Me he pasado. Pero tienes que reconocer que la situación… Vale. Ya me callo. Te lo prometo. Buenas noches.

Un silencio antinatural se hizo en la habitación. Ambas respiraciones eran audibles, cortando el aire. Llegó un momento en que se coordinaron. Pasados unos minutos Harry rompió el silencio.

—Draco…

— ¡Vale ya! ¿no? —exigió el pobre chico, abrumado.

—No, va en serio, no voy a burlarme. Es solo que… ¿eres virgen?

— ¡Potter!

— ¡Si no pasa nada! Es normal, todos estos años… Está claro que no has tenido muchas ocasiones. Draco. Draco. Draaaaaco… Venga.

— ¡Sí, lo soy! ¿Contento? —explotó al final el Slytherin.

—Solo quería… mira, yo también lo era. En séptimo. No había hecho… nada. Cuando acabamos, después de… después del ataque a King Cross. ¿Te acuerdas? —Se oyó un ligero asentimiento, cohibido—. Fue una época muy dura. Arthur murió allí. También Kingsley. Luego empezaron los entrenamientos. Nos encerramos aquí, en Grimmauld Place, para prepararnos. Tonks se enteró de que yo nunca… había tenido… relaciones. Y me llevó a… un club.

Draco gruñó. Ahora entendía el asunto de los clubs del que tanto hablaban Potter y Weasley.

—Ni se te ocurra. No pienso ir a ningún… sitio de esos para fornicar.

— ¿Fornicar? ¿En serio? ¡Vamos, Draco!

—Lo digo en serio. No quiero hablar más del tema, ¿vale? Hagamos como que nunca ha sucedido, —Se escuchó una nueva carcajada—. ¡Potter!

—Vaaaale. Lo prometo. Nada de hablar de fornicaciones ni onanismos.

Otro cojín aterrizó en su cama.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Por supuesto, Hermione se enteró al día siguiente.

Había notado que algo había ocurrido entre los dos, por el modo en que se Harry buscaba la mirada de Draco y el otro la rehuía. Su amigo parecía avergonzado, aunque a veces parecía aguantarse la risa. El Slytherin en cambio estaba claramente enfadado. Aunque cuando se creía que nadie mirada, le lanzaba furtivas miradas llenas de anhelo.

Estaban en su cuarto, como siempre estirados sobre los cojines. Todos menos Draco, que jugaba con Fabián en su pequeña cama.

—Ven aquí, enano, —llamó Harry a su ahijado. Hermione se fijó en las miradas de los dos “adultos” por llamarlos de algún modo. Una esperanzada y la otra terca. Obviamente el Gryffindor pretendía que el Slytherin se uniera a ellos. Cosa que no hizo. Dejó al niño en el suelo para que corriera hacia su padrino, pero él se quedo haciendo morros en su cama.

—Vamos, Draco. Ven, —le pidió Harry.

— ¿No tuve suficiente con la pelea de los gemelos?—se lamentó Hermione—. Ahora que ellos se hablan de nuevo empezáis vosotros. Draco, ven aquí, —ordenó.

—No tengo porqué hacer lo que tú me mandes, —replicó Draco de un modo bastante repipi.

—O vienes o te levito, —le amenazó la joven, sacando su varita. Draco, de mala gana, acabó obedeciendo. Aunque había más sitio al otro lado de Harry, se encajó como pudo al lado de Hermione, que le recibió rodeándole con su brazo—. A ver tú, ¿qué has hecho para que ponga esta carita?

Los dos jóvenes resoplaron a la vez.

— ¿Por qué tengo que tener yo la culpa? —añadió Harry.

—Porque no soy tonta y tengo ojos en la cara. Anda, responde.

—Bien. Tú misma. Pues ayer por la noche…

— ¡No! —le detuvo Draco.

—Ah, así que le pillaste cambiándose o algo así, —supuso Hermione, al ver el rubor marcando la piel de sus pálidas mejillas.

— _Algo así_ , —admitió Harry con intención. Los dos Gryffindor rompieron a reír. No era la primera vez que la supuesta virginidad de Draco le ponía en la palestra—. Le pillé con la “mano” en la “masa”, —aclaró, aunque sin necesidad. La joven ya lo había supuesto. De hecho era algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Es lo que tenía la intimidad de compartir habitación, y más siendo dos jóvenes saludables.

Draco estaba totalmente indignado. Intentó protestar, pero solo le salió un agudo gorjeo. Por otra parte, Hermione le tenía aprisionado con sus brazos y no se podía mover, así que se enterró en ellos y escondió su vergüenza maldiciendo el descocado humor de esos _leones_.

Las risas duraron un rato más, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta del silencio del Slytherin y se deshizo en disculpas. Antes de que Draco le perdonara, entró Ted en la habitación y les hizo olvidar todo el ridículo asunto.

—Han atacado a los Valjean. Se han llevado a la madre, —anunció, derrotado. Con su incesante trabajo siempre intentaba encontrar a su mujer, pero también proteger a las demás familias para que no volviera a suceder. Después de dar la terrible noticia les saludó con una inclinación de su cabeza y desapareció de nuevo por la puerta.

—Esa familia era fiel a Voldemort, —indicó Draco, que conocía bien las relaciones entre las principales familias del mundo mágico.

—Será mejor que vaya a verle, —comentó Hermione, incorporándose—. Tiene que sentirse muy solo, sin Andrómeda.

—Mione, —Harry le retuvo tirando de su manga—. Creo que ha llegado la hora.

—Sí. Yo también. Hablaré con Molly esta noche —accedió la joven.

— ¿De qué estabais hablando? —preguntó Draco, curioso. Nunca se habían callado nada porque estuviera él delante. Nadie excepto Ojoloco.

Harry levantó el brazo en el que había estado Hermione apoyada, en un gesto de invitación para que se reclinara él, cosa que no tardó en hacer. 

—De que dejen la Madriguera y se vengan aquí con Fabián. Es más seguro.

— ¿Y los gemelos? ¿Y el dom… y Charlie? —inquirió Draco, con cierta noche en mente. Se agitó en el abrazo, buscando que le encerrara más en él.

—No sé. Preferiría que vinieran, pero depende de ellos. De momento hay sitio. Hemos estado más apretados en otras épocas. Lo importante es que no desaparezca nadie más.

— ¿Y yo? —preguntó, temiendo que le hicieran volver con Remus. No por el hombre, si no porque no quería que Weasley reclamara su lugar al lado de Potter.

— ¿Tú, qué?

— ¿Me puedo quedar aquí? —se le escapó entre dientes, con vergüenza e inseguridad. Al ver que Harry se incorporaba y le miraba sin entender, añadió—: En tu cuarto.

—Eres idiota.

Nunca un insulto le había sonado tan bien. Aun así le pegó un manotazo para mantener las apariencias. Harry le apretó aún más en su abrazo. Después apoyó su mejilla contra la rubia coronilla y besó su frente como acostumbraba a hacer. Draco iba a quejarse con su usual: “no soy un niño”, cuando comprendió que el Gryffindor parecía necesitar consuelo tanto como él.

—Todo irá bien, —susurró—. Encontraremos a Andrómeda. Y a Xenophilius y al resto. A todos. Y tu madre despertará. Ya lo verás.

Los dos sabían que esas palabras no tenían ninguna garantía de hacerse realidad. Sin embargo, uno necesitaba decirlas y el otro escucharlas, aunque ninguno las creyera.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
No solo Hermione acabó instalándose en Grimmauld Place. Los gemelos se hicieron con la habitación que habían ocupado en sexto curso. Charlie también se mudó, y su madre tuvo que rogar menos de lo que había esperado. Aunque no fue en la habitación que él habría deseado.

Se acercaba Navidad, aunque nadie estaba para celebraciones. Decoraron un poco el comedor, más que nada por el pequeño Fabián. Su ilusión era contagiosa, aunque todos intentaban no estar demasiado alegres las pocas veces que Ted rondaba por allí. El hombre cada vez estaba más abatido y desesperanzado.

Una noche en que Hermione bajó a hacerse un té, después de acostar a su hijo, se encontró a Harry y Charlie, solos, en el comedor. Parecían estar cuchicheando algo, aunque no parecía haberlos interrumpido haciendo algo _comprometido_.

—Buenas noches.

— ¡Hola! —gritó Harry, de forma nada natural. Su cuñado simplemente le ofreció una sonrisa algo tensa.

— ¿Pasa algo? —los dos negaron con la cabeza, demasiado rápidamente—. ¿Dónde está Draco? —Ahí estaba, Harry se sonrojó en tiempo récord—. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

— ¡Nada! ¿Por qué crees que le hemos hecho algo? —se defendió su amigo.

—Harry James Potter.

—No te servirá de nada ponerte en plan madre, yo no soy Fabián. No puedes mangonear… ¡Eh! —gritó, después de frotarse el cuello por la colleja recibida—. ¿Por qué te metes siempre conmigo?

—Porque con Charlie no me atrevo. Y Draco me da pena. Y Neville nunca mataría una mosca. Dime, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

—Quiero mi dinero, —dijo entonces una bruja desconocida que llegaba al comedor desde las escaleras de arriba.

—No te ha dado tiempo, —le recriminó Charlie.

—Eso es porque no hemos hecho nada. Pero no ha sido por mi culpa, así que tenéis que pagarme. Yo me he esforzado, pero no es una mujer lo que necesita vuestro amiguito.

— ¿QUÉ? —exclamó Hermione, atando cabos por la conversación y la estrecha túnica escotada de la mujer.

—La mitad y te largas ya, —le amenazó Charlie, utilizando su corpulencia para parecer amenazador.

La mujer, a la que todos aquellos juramentos de seguridad que le habían obligado a tomar ya le había dado mal rollo, aceptó al momento. Sobre todo porque la chica castaña se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa. Y al fin y al cabo, el trabajo había sido bastante fácil. No siempre le pagaban esa pasta por aguantar el berrinche de un chico histérico. Y eso que había desvirgado a bastantes.

— ¿Qué demonios hacía una prostituta aquí? —preguntó Hermione cuando la mujer se había ido.

—Hemos tomado precauciones, —aclaró Harry. Conocía la expresión de su amiga y empezaba a tener miedo—. No reconocerá el lugar. Ni a ninguno de nosotros.

—Eso lo doy por hecho. No creo que a estas alturas seáis tan mentecatos.

—Ya hablas como mamá, —comentó Charlie. Harry le pegó un codazo. No era momento para bromas.

—El que me preocupa ahora es Draco. ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido hacer esta barbaridad? —preguntó, indignada.

—Tú no conoces a las familias de sangre pura, Mione, —le explicó su cuñado—. Es una costumbre ancestral. Seguro que los Malfoy la seguían.

—Claro. Para una iniquidad que Draco se había ahorrado de su familia, ¡y vosotros le humilláis con ella!

— ¡No pretendíamos humillarle! —se quejó Harry—. Era un regalo. Una sorpresa de Navidad, —añadió, cada vez menos convencido. Cuando Charlie le había alentado había parecido una buena idea.

—No entiendo tu lógica, Harry. Aunque no debería extrañarme, viniendo de un chico que perdió su virginidad en una discoteca. Y ahí seguirías buscando sexo si te atrevieras a salir de casa para otra cosa que luchar.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Hermione abrió la boca enseguida, para enmendar la crueldad que había dicho. Sin saber qué decir, la cerró, ella misma anonadada ante su falta de locuacidad. Harry negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no le hacía falta una disculpa. Después de todo, no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Aunque escociera. Avergonzado y dolido, salió del comedor en dirección a la puerta exterior. El portazo retumbó en el corazón de su amiga.

Charlie se puso la chaqueta de piel de dragón y salió tras él sin decir palabra.

Los pasos de Hermione se sentían pesados mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Harry, donde encontró a Draco sentado en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas. La joven se sentó a su lado, sin decir palabra.

—No pretendían humillarte, —comentó, después de un rato.

—Lo sé. Lo he oído todo, —admitió Draco, triste pero no enfadado.

—Oh. Parece que te lo has tomado tú mejor que yo.

—Que no hayan pretendido humillarme no significa que no lo hayan hecho. Pero comprendo por qué lo han intentado. Te has pasado con Harry, —señaló después de un rato, censurador—. ¿Es verdad lo que has dicho?

—Sí. Me he pasado. Y sí, es verdad. No se puede decir que haya tenido una vida sexual muy sana.

— ¿Y también es verdad que nunca ha salido con nadie?

—Nunca ha tenido una relación que durara más que el acto sexual en sí, que yo sepa, —Los dos callaron, meditando los hechos—. Draco. ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo? —El chico le miró a la defensiva, aparentando que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando—. El que no tiene que enviarte una mujer, precisamente. —Los ojos del chico se dilataron de indignación—. No tiene por qué darte vergüenza. A Harry mismo le gustan los hombres. —Hermione soltó la bomba para comprobar la reacción del joven—. Te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó con afecto, rodeándole con un brazo.

— ¡No! —negó, casi sin pensarlo. Intentó apartarse, pero la chica no se lo permitió.

—Está bien —dijo, siguiéndole la corriente. Porque estaba claro que eso era psicología inversa—. Pues el único otro homosexual que conozco es Charlie. ¿Es más tu tipo? —el gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Draco fue suficiente respuesta.

—Sé que están juntos, —soltó entonces, con más odio del que usaría alguien que no estuviera interesado.

—Del mismo modo en que Harry está con otros. Ya te he dicho que nunca ha tenido una relación estable. Mira, ellos… no se complementan. —Hermione suspiró al ver la cara de incomprensión del chico. ¿Y cómo le explicaba ella la razón por la que esos dos nunca podrían ser una buena pareja? 

— ¿Podemos entrar? —les interrumpió Harry, en la puerta con Charlie—. Solo queríamos disculparnos. Lo siento, Draco.

—Sí, yo también lo siento, chaval, —añadió Charlie, con su brazo por encima de los hombros de Potter, que tenía puesta por encima la chaqueta del domador de dragones—. Os dejamos solos. Será mejor que Harry duerma esta noche en mi cama.

— ¿Estarás bien, Draco? —preguntó este, visiblemente preocupado.

El Slytherin asintió, bajando la mirada para que no vieran su contrariedad. Harry lo interpretó como si aún estuviera enfadado con ellos, así que les deseó buenas noches y se retiró. Draco alcanzó a ver el brillo en los ojos del domador de dragones.

Harry iba a dormir con él. Si eso no era una relación…

Sintiéndose impotente por no saber cómo pedir lo que quería, miró a la que ya consideraba su amiga con ojos implorantes. Hermione suspiró. Ahora le tocaba hacer de celestina para un adolescente que por otro lado se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos. Puede que ni ante él mismo. Aunque fuera tan evidente que lo que sentía era mucho más que deseo.

—Me debes una, recuérdalo cuando te pida que te quedes con Fabián, —le reclamó, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Draco sonrió. Como si alguna vez se hubiera negado a cuidar de ese niño que le adoraba.

— ¡Harry! —llamó Hermione por la escalera, intentando llegar a ellos antes de que entrasen en la habitación del pelirrojo, y a la misma vez no despertar al resto de habitantes de la casa. Sobre todo a Alastor, siempre listo a esperar un ataque—. Harry, espera. Será mejor que bajes. Draco está muy alterado.

Sin queja alguna y ni siquiera hacer más preguntas, Harry corrió escaleras abajo después de lanzar una fugaz mirada de disculpa a Charlie y devolverle su chaqueta.

—Supongo que no va a subir, ¿no? —preguntó este, mirando con enojo resignado a Hermione.

—No creo. No me mires así, Draco le necesita.

—No es el único que lo hace. Todo el mundo necesita a Harry Potter, —comentó con amargura.

—De diferentes maneras. ¿Cómo le necesitas tú? —le preguntó, cogiéndole por el brazo. No quería tomar parte por nadie en ese raro triángulo, pero debía advertir a su cuñado de que si realmente sentía algo por Harry, debía esforzarse por él. Su amigo le había contado quién daba siempre… el brazo a torcer—. ¿Realmente le quieres? ¿O solo le deseas? Piénsalo.

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla se retiró a su habitación, en esa misma planta, donde le esperaba su bebé. Al que era mucho más fácil educar que a sus amigos.


	5. Nuevos comienzos

Harry estaba reclinado sobre los cojines, leyendo. Mientras tanto Draco hacía volar objetos por la habitación, desde su cama. De vez en cuando miraba a Harry, deseando poder tener la misma confianza que Remus y Hermione para estirarse a su lado sin ser llamado.

Un ruido seco asustó a ambos. Hermione se apareció en la habitación.

— ¡Mione! ¡Avisa, por favor, un día me va a dar un colapso! —exclamó su amigo.

—Es una urgencia. Remus me dijo que estabas aquí. Harry, lo he vuelto a hacer, pero esta vez…

— ¿Te has tirado a Fred? ¿Otra vez? —Harry olvidó que Draco estaba presente. O quizás olvidó que éste no lo sabía, acostumbrado ya a compartirlo todo con él.

— ¿A Fred Weasley? —Draco no podía creerlo.

— ¡Draco! —gritó Hermione, dando un brusco giro de ciento ochenta grados—. Pensaba que estabas con tu madre.

—Estaba. ¿Qué? ¿Es Weasley?

— ¡Harry! —Hermione no se podía creer que no le hubiese alertado de que no estaban solos.

—No me ha dado tiempo de avisarte, lo siento. 

Hermione empujó a Harry contra los cojines, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y se tapó la cara con las manos. Inmediatamente su pelo empezó a ser agasajado.

—Mione, no te enfades. Draco vete, por favor.

— ¿Y quedarme sin información? Ni lo sueñes.

Hermione bufó. Harry rió.

— ¿No decías que tenía que incluirle en la vida familiar? Tú misma te lo has buscado.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! Yo te he contado cosas peores —exigió el Slytherin.

—Uf. Está bien. Pero la boca cerrada, cómo digas algo de esto, Draco…

—Bien. No es cómo si mi vida social fuese muy activa. Dime, ¿es verdad que te has tirado a tu cuñado?

— ¡Draco Malfoy! Mal empezamos.

—Me callo. Si cuentas.

—Será mejor, porque al próximo comentario sales de la habitación. —Hermione, estirada de cara a la cama de Draco, le miró amenazante. El rubio simplemente asintió.

—Vamos Mione, que nos tienes en ascuas, —dijo Harry acariciándole el pelo.

—Ayer estaba reponiendo en el almacén, cuando se fue la luz. Bueno, se apagó. Entonces me estampó de cara a la estantería. Ya sé que te lo prometí Harry, pero es que me besó en el cuello, tan dulce, y susurró mi nombre al oído, con un deseo…

— ¡Demasiada información! —Draco no quería seguir oyendo aquella parte.

—Mione, no sigas que nuestro inexperto amigo se pone… —le calló uno de los cojines, que voló hacia su cara.

— ¡Parad los dos! Me saltaré esta parte en consideración a la virginidad de Draco.

— ¡Eh!

— ¿Sigo o no? —Los dos chicos se callaron, uno aguantando la risa y el otro el enfado—. Quiero que entendáis que me había puesto a mil.

—Nos hacemos una idea. Al menos yo, ¿tú lo pillas Draco? —Otro cojín voló como respuesta.

—Si os lo vais a tomar en broma me voy. En serio, Harry. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te enfadaste la última vez?

—Sí, perdona. Sigue.

—Pues cuando me giré y nos echamos en el sofá… Me di cuenta de que no era Fred.

— ¡Te lo dije! —La cabeza de Hermione rebotó sobre el cuerpo de Harry. La risa casi no le permitía hablar—. Te avisé de que alguna montarían. —De pronto se calló, recordando algo más que le había dicho—. ¿Os habéis enfadado?

—Mnno. No le dije que le había reconocido.

— ¡Ja! ¡Bien hecho, Mione! Ahora hay que devolvérsela. ¿Quién trabaja hoy? 

—Un momento, no entiendo nada, —reconoció Draco, que se había perdido hacía rato—. ¿Era George? ¿Y no se enteró de que te habías dado cuenta? Entonces, cuando…

—Bueno… Le seguí la corriente —admitió Hermione. Después giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry—. Cómo me dijiste que… Y no quería…

—Dime que no te has tirado también a George, —rogó Harry, reincorporándose. Dejó caer con fuerza la cabeza de Hermione, sobre las almohadas. Draco se retorcía en su cama, incapaz de dejar de reír.

—Harry, no pude evitarlo. No supe cómo pararlo hasta que ya no pude hacerlo. Fue tan dulce. Nada tan salvaje como usualmente es Fred.

— ¡Cómo que era otro! —Draco casi cayó de la cama, rodando y riendo.

—Me gustabas más cuando no nos hablabas.

— ¡Eh! —se quejó, dejando de reír en seco. 

—Vamos Mione, tienes que reconocer que está mucho mejor así, —alabó Harry. Draco sonrió tan espléndidamente que el gesto llamó la atención de Hermione—. Ven —le reclamó el Gryffindor. Después se estiró sobre los almohadones de nuevo, dando palmadas en el suelo, a su lado. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco no rechistó. Se levantó sin dudarlo y un segundo después estaba estirado al otro lado de Harry, con su cabeza sobre el abdomen. Ella retomó su lugar al otro lado, sobre el pecho.

—Dime al menos que no llegaste hasta el final. —Harry siguió acariciando su pelo.

—Pues… ¡Vale ya, Draco! La verdad es que hubo un momento en que ya no sabía ni con quién estaba. Casi le llamo por su nombre, cuando… en el mejor momento.

—Con eso, Draco, quiere decir… ¡Auch! —exclamó Harry al recibir otro cojinazo.

—Lo curioso es que estoy segura de que pasé toda la tarde con Fred. No sé cuándo se fue. Y no sé si él sabe lo que hizo George. Así que no puedo decir nada para no enfrentarles. Después de todo hace poco que se reconciliaron.

—Ten por seguro que lo sabe. Esos dos no hacen nada sin que lo sepa el otro. Mione, ¿cómo has podido? 

— ¡Sí claro! Ahora es mi culpa. Han sido ellos los que me querían engañar. Si es que Fred lo sabe.

—Pobrecita, la engañaron, —se burló Harry. Esta vez fue Hermione la que cogió un cojín y se lo estampó en la cara. Draco gruñó un poco, pero se limitó a coger la mano de Harry y apartándola de su pelo, la colocó sobre el suyo. Hermione miró a su amigo esperando su reacción, pero este, sin hacer ningún comentario, se limitó a acariciar ahora el largo cabello rubio. Draco casi ronroneó. 

—Hermione, hazme caso y tírate a tu profesor. Te traerá menos problemas y además aprobarás.

— ¿Te estás tirando también a tu profesor? Claro, con razón sacabas mejores notas que yo.

— ¡Basta los dos! No Draco, no me tiro a mi profesor. Y no, Harry, no pienso hacerlo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Seguir engañándoles y que se crean que no sabías con quién estabas? 

—Pues yo creo que tenéis una fijación rara con esa familia, —sentenció el Slytherin.

— ¡Draco! —gritaron los dos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Suerte que Bill y Percy están casados, que sino…

—Realmente eso suena muy mal. Me casé con Ron y ahora me tiro a sus hermanos. Y tú te tiras a Charlie, —expuso Hermione.

Harry se tensó de pronto. Él no sabía que su _amiga_ le había revelado a Draco que era gay, ni mucho menos que se acostaba con el pelirrojo. Su mano dejó de acariciar el fino cabello, temiendo que el chico le rechazase al enterarse de sus inclinaciones. Se relajó cuando la cabeza se movió bajo sus dedos, la forma en que tenía el demandante joven de exigirle que siguiera con sus atenciones.

—Vamos, no es tan extraño, —comentó con ligereza, queriendo disculpar a Hermione, y a sí mismo—. Apenas sales de casa, y ellos te han acogido muy bien… demasiado, quizá… ¡Dejad mis cojines en paz! 

— ¿Y lo tuyo con Charlie? —preguntó Draco, que no pudo evitar sacar el tema.

—Charlie y yo solo somos colegas de juerga.

—Te olvidas del tema sexual, —apuntilló Hermione.

—Calla, que Draco se escandaliza. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Lo que necesitas tú también es un Weasley. Tenemos que quedar con Ginny ¿eh, Mione? —propuso Harry, provocando que sus dos amigos se atragantaran con su propia saliva.

—Sí, lo que faltaba. Tú con Charlie, yo con los gemelos y Ginny para Draco. Todo en familia, —comentó Hermione, intentando hacer broma del tema, sabiendo que el Slytherin ya tenía un objetivo en mente.

— ¿Cómo que tú con los gemelos? —exclamó Harry—. ¿Ya has decidido quedarte a los dos?

— ¡Eh, un momento! A mí no me gusta la pelirroja, —sentenció Draco, indignado—Además, está con Nott.

— ¿Podéis escucharme a mí un momento? Disculpa Draco, pero mi problema es más urgente, tengo que ir a ahora a la tienda.

—Oye, que yo no tengo ningún problema —aclaró este.

—Ya, seguro. Hermione, no sé para qué quieres mi opinión si luego no me haces caso, —comentó Harry.

—Sí te hago caso, es solo que…

—Ya, la carne es débil. Mantente lejos, Mione. Ya te dije que esos dos no se pueden separar.

— ¡Pues que se quede con los dos! —bromeó el Slytherin, contento de que dejaran de hablar de él.

— ¡Draco! No te pienso defender más, que te enteres, —le recriminó Hermione antes de ponerse en pie. Los chicos la miraron desde el suelo—. Me voy. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

—Vamos Mione. Tú tan solo sé fuerte. O no pises el almacén.

—Muy gracioso.

—No era broma.

—Adiós, —replicó Hermione, contrariada.

Dio dos pasos y se giró antes de desaparecer, para ver cómo Harry recuperaba su libro y Draco simplemente cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias sobre su pelo. Definitivamente. No sabía cómo su amigo no se daba cuenta.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Harry despertó alegre el día de Navidad. Cuando murió Tonks, había llegado a pensar que no iba a volver a disfrutar de nada. Parecía imposible que el tiempo curara heridas tan profundas. El tiempo y las personas.

Se incorporó y observó la cama individual que tenía en frente. Draco hacía días que no tenía pesadillas. Y sin embargo no había hecho comentario alguno sobre buscarse otra habitación. Ni él había dicho nada tampoco. Era agradable cohabitar con el Slytherin.

Sonrió cálidamente al recordar lo que le había comprado. Como siempre se quejaba sobre sus escasas posesiones, se había decidido por un regalo práctico. Tres túnicas y ropa muggle por si algún día se decidía a salir. Hermione le había ayudado. También le había comprado un cepillo de plata. Eso era más bien una broma entre ellos, aunque la broma le había salido cara.

Tenía ganas de que despertase para ver su reacción. Aun así no se atrevió a hacerlo. Se quedó un buen rato sentado contra el cabezal, observando cómo las sábanas se movían bajo su respiración, hiladas de brillantes cabellos casi plateados. Nunca había conocido la placidez de despertar con alguien, aunque no fuera en la misma cama. No se planteó que sí lo había hecho con Tonks, Hermione, o su propio ahijado. Porque en su subconsciente Draco no estaba en el plano de la amistad. Empezaba a clasificarle como algo que nunca había tenido en su vida, algo nuevo, cercano a lo que había sentido con Tonks, pero diferente. Por eso no reconocía el sentimiento.

De pronto el querido rostro de Remus asomó por la puerta. Estaba a punto de felicitarle la Navidad cuando percibió la gravedad en su rostro. No. Otra vez no.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró con el núcleo de la Orden. Alastor, Bill y Charlie acompañaban a Remus, sentados a la mesa. Minerva se levantó al verle. Besó su mejilla y se fue sin decir nada más. Molly, cabizbaja en un rincón, rehuyó su mirada.

— ¿Ginny? —preguntó, su corazón latiendo desbocado. La joven de los Weasley libraba aquel día de la academia. O podía haber pasado algo en el Ministerio—. ¿Percy? —O en el callejón Diagon, después de todo era Navidad—. ¿Los gemelos? ¿Mione? —Casi sollozó el último nombre.

—Tranquilo Harry, nadie ha caído, —le tranquilizó Alastor, siempre el más entero—. Han encontrado una casa franca, por casualidad. Un mago de Hampshire ha ido a revisar una propiedad abandonada que solo visita una vez al año. Denunció que estaba ocupada. Sabiamente no entró —Bill se levantó e hizo que Harry se sentara. Después le sirvió té. El joven estaba temblando—. Emmeline atacó inmediatamente. Han huido, pero han dejado más “pacientes” detrás. Han encontrado a Andrómeda. Está en “coma”. Ted ha ido a verla, la han trasladado a San Mungo.

Harry gimió, un profundo gemido de dolor que nació de su garganta. Molly se levantó y le rodeó con sus brazos, a su espalda.

—Pero no hace tanto que la tienen, —se quejó, derrotado— Volverá en sí pronto, ¿verdad?

—Neville está con ella. Nos dirá algo en cuanto lo sepa, —comentó Ojoloco.

—¿Xenophilius? —preguntó Harry, esperanzado por su amiga. Se giró y miró a Molly, que negó con la cabeza. Después miró a Alastor. Sería difícil decírselo a Luna.

—Al que han encontrado es al padre de Theo, —explicó Bill, sabiendo que de ellos Harry era el que estaba más unido al chico.

— ¿Lo han capturado? —preguntó, pues le había parecido entender que no habían detenido a nadie.

—No. También está en San Mungo. Como el resto, “suspendidos”, —aclaró Bill—. Theo no ha querido ir a verle. Está patrullando Hogsmeade, con Percy.

—No hay que bajar la guardia, precisamente hoy hay que estar alerta. Porque las familias no lo estarán, —aventuró Ojoloco—. Debimos de darle un buen golpe cuando descubristeis su última guarida. Después de este se encontrarán aún más desesperados. Y eso los hace más peligrosos.

Harry se vistió y fue en busca de Seamus, con quien le habían emparejado para revisar el Valle de Godric. Justin y Susan patrullarían con ellos por diferentes zonas.

El pelirrojo se pasó todo el día quejándose de que en esa fecha tan especial debería haber estado con su familia. El moreno también pensaba lo mismo. Tenía ganas de darle su regalo a Fabián, y al resto también. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que ni siquiera había podido felicitarle a Draco la Navidad. Y después de enterarse de lo de Andrómeda, un abrazo del Slytherin le hubiera serenado el alma.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Después de pasar el día sin incidentes, Harry regresó a Grimmauld Place.

Apenas quedaba ya nadie en el comedor. Todos le miraron con aprensión, y se temió lo peor. Remus fue a su encuentro.

—Han traído a Andrómeda, —le explicó en voz baja—. No hay cambios. Está en la habitación de Ted. ¿Quieres verla?

Por supuesto que quería. Sabía que le rompería el corazón verla en ese estado, pero _tenía_ que verla.

La habitación estaba en penumbra. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a ver a Narcisa en ese estado, y sabía lo que esperaba encontrar, le supuso toda una conmoción verla inerte, estirada sin expresión alguna. Ella, que era una mujer tan decidida, tan activa. Ted estaba sentado en la cama, tomándole la mano. Cuando notó la presencia de Harry a su espalda, se giró y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—Dice Neville que sus niveles de magia están bastante bien. Su coma no es tan profundo como el de su hermana, —comentó esperanzado—. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato?

El Gryffindor asintió, acongojado por la esperanza que asomaba en esos cansados ojos. Ted _quería_ creer que se recuperaría. Harry se sentó en la cama y acarició con un dedo el inerte brazo, lleno de señales que le habían causado las correas y las agujas. Esperaría a hablar con Neville para inflamar su propia esperanza.

Ted salió de la habitación para ofrecerle algo de privacidad. Aprovechó el momento para visitar a Narcisa. Tenía algo pendiente.

—Hola hijo, —le saludó. El hombre seguía tratando al chico como si fuera su sobrino, así lo habría querido Andrómeda—. Venía a pedirte una cosa.

—Claro, —accedió Draco, mirándole con expectación.

Había sido un día muy extraño para él, rodeado de las mujeres Weasley, excepto Ginny, que también estaba de misión. Hasta Moody había salido a inspeccionar. El Slytherin se había sentido cohibido e inútil al principio, hasta que Hermione le había encomendado cuidar de Fabián. Como siempre, el niño le había ayudado a integrarse. Tenía que reconocer que había extrañado a Harry. Mucho. Y después habían llegado Neville y Ted de San Mungo, con Andrómeda. Había sido más duro de lo que había esperado ver a su tía en ese estado. La última vez que la había visto, él aún hubiera querido volver con los suyos. Ahora que estaba totalmente integrado en la Orden del Fénix, le estaba profundamente agradecido por haber sido la primera que le diera refugio.

—Voy a seguir buscando sus escondites, —explicó Ted, con cuidado de no decir ningún nombre—. Quiero tener a Andrómeda a mi lado, pero cuando me vaya, no quiero que esté sola. ¿Te importaría si la muevo con tu madre cuando tenga que salir?

Draco sonrió. Le parecía una genial idea. A él tampoco le gustaba que su madre estuviera sola, por eso pasaba gran parte del día con ella. Que estuviera con su hermana, aún cuando las dos estaban en un estado suspendido, era el mejor arreglo que podía esperar.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo estaré con ellas, —ofreció, decidido.

Como había dicho Harry días antes, quería creer que todo iría bien. De momento habían encontrado a Andrómeda. Pronto despertarían.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Grimmauld Place estuvo muy concurrido en fin de año. Además de sus ya numerosos habitantes, se habían unido muchos otros miembros de la Orden.

A pesar de que las desapariciones se seguían sucediendo, y los pacientes en coma no habían despertado aún, el ambiente era alegre. El final de la guerra había sido toda una mejora comparada con el año anterior. Al menos ahora los Mortífagos secuestraban en pequeñas incursiones, por lo que visitar lugares mágicos como el callejón Diagon o Hogsmeade era mucho más seguro que antes.

Justo después del cambio de año, Ted decidió retirarse a su habitación, donde le esperaba el cuerpo inerte de su esposa. Todos le abrazaron al despedirse. No habían esperado que se quedara tanto, pero el afable hombre lo había hecho en deferencia a sus compañeros, que seguían jugándose la vida por un futuro mejor.

—Ojalá Xenophilius hubiera estado con nosotros, —susurró al oído de Luna, cuando se le acercó para darle un beso. A veces se sentía ruin porque el destino le había devuelto a su esposa y esa dulce chiquilla seguía sin saber el paradero de su padre.

—No te preocupes, Ted. Mi padre volverá antes de que dé a luz, —contestó la chica. Su voz aguda resonó en la sala, haciendo que todo el mundo, ajeno a semejante noticia, quedara en silencio.

Neville se atragantó con un pastelillo que le habían dado los gemelos. El cual era inocuo, en realidad el ahogo fue causado porque él tampoco tenía conocimiento de que se iba a convertir en padre.

— ¿No te lo había dicho? —preguntó la joven, como si se hubiera olvidado de pedirle que trajera una botella de leche—. Vamos a tener gemelos.

Todo el mundo se puso a gritar y a aplaudir. Al fin una buena noticia que celebrar. Cuando finalmente se recuperó, Neville cogió a su novia y le dio un gran beso. La gente entonces se puso a silbar. Ojoloco fue agasajado también, pues él iba a convertirse en abuelo. Nuevas botellas se abrieron y brindaron por la feliz pareja. Hasta Ted se quedó para tomar una última copa.

Los más jóvenes decidieron salir entonces a celebrarlo por todo lo alto. A Ginny le faltaba menos de un mes para terminar su estancia en la academia de aurores, así que no era lo único que festejarían. La idea era asistir a una macro fiesta en el mundo muggle, donde se perderían entre los asistentes y así un grupo de magos no llamaría la atención. O no mucho, al menos, porque no todos llevaban ropas muggles con ellos.

A Draco todo aquello le daba pavor. Literalmente, hacía _años_ que no salía al exterior. Especialmente al mundo muggle. Prefería no recordar su visita a la casa de Potter, porque su reacción en un principio había sido histérica. Claro que no iba a quedarse cuando el condenado domador de dragones se había pegado a Harry como una lapa durante toda la noche. Se había asegurado de estar a su lado a medianoche, y le había dado un beso espectacular que había sonrojado hasta a la señora Weasley, aunque se le veía contenta y aprobadora. Remus había tenido que felicitarle a Draco el año dos veces, porque su rabia le había dejado ensordecido y casi ciego a lo que no fuera Harry.

Una vez en la discoteca, Draco se apresuró a encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el fondo, apoyado contra la pared. El lugar era una locura. La gente bailaba y gritaba intentando hacerse oír por encima de la música ensordecedora. Sus ropajes eran tan variados y extraños que hasta la túnica que llevaba Luna, adornada por plumas multicolores de Fwoopers, no llamaba _demasiado_ la atención.

Aunque convivía con algunos de ellos, y con anterioridad lo había hecho durante siete años, a Draco le sorprendió la actitud de los jóvenes magos. Usualmente estaban relajados en su compañía, contaban chistes y se reían, incluso con los más mayores como Ojoloco o Molly.

En esos momentos parecían otras personas. Todos bailaban y reían, descontrolados, totalmente desinhibidos. Viéndolos así no costaba recordar, por una vez, que tenían la misma edad. Era brutal por lo que habían pasado todos, que les hacía aparentar estar más cerca de la treintena que de la veintena, como era en realidad para la mayoría.

Draco sonrió al ver a Neville bailar con su novia. Los dos estaban radiantes. Recordaba que las dotes de baile de Longbottom habían sido toda una revelación en el baile de Navidad de Torneo de los tres magos. Ahora, con su impresionante planta y la seguridad que ponía en sus movimientos, merecía sin ninguna duda su admiración. Su respeto y estima ya la tenía, ganada día a día en todas las visitas que hacía a su madre. Desde el primer día había mostrado un cuidado y un respeto que Draco no había esperado en absoluto, pero que agradecía profundamente.

Los gemelos saltaban y brincaban alrededor de Lee, que intentaba hacer que pararan sin poner demasiado énfasis. Los jóvenes aurores, normalmente al mando de Jordan, les hacían coro y jaleaban a su jefe. A un lado estaba Harry. Sus movimientos eran hilarantes. Junto a Ginny estaba intentando que Theo bailase esa música atronadora, a lo que el Slytherin se negaba, riendo a carcajadas. Risas que realmente le hacían falta, desde lo de su padre. Y seguramente era lo que el compasivo Gryffindor buscaba. Hermione y Charlie reían a un lado, sin bailar. Tenían una copa en la mano y simplemente miraban cómo el resto se divertía.

Realmente Harry era digno de admirar. Sus movimientos eran tan seguros como los de Neville, mientras bailaba solo. Pero al contrario del talentoso medimago, su danza era más sensual, provocadora. Su cuerpo se ondulaba incitado por el ritmo de la música. La chaqueta de piel marrón no dejaba apreciar su torso del mismo modo en que los apretados pantalones mostraban los voluptuosos golpes de cadera.

Tan hechizado estaba por el movimiento de ese cuerpo que Draco maldijo cuando la música cambió a un ritmo más lento y suave, indicado para otro tipo de baile. Cosa que Charlie, que casualmente de pronto estaba al lado de Harry, aprovechó para tomarlo en sus brazos.

Todo el mundo, muggles y magos, se apresuraron a buscar pareja. Neville, por supuesto, no tuvo problema alguno para encontrarla, pues no había soltado la suya en toda la noche. A Ginny le ocurrió lo mismo, y esa vez no le costó convencer a Nott de que bailara con ella. Jordan se lanzó hacia una muggle a la que le había echado el ojo antes. De sus chicos, Dean bailaba con Susan mientras Justin y Seamus se pusieron a discutir sobre quién sacaba a bailar primero a Hannah; obviamente no era la primera vez que eso ocurría.

Los gemelos… Draco no los distinguía aún. Uno había sacado a bailar a Hermione. El otro se los miraba de lejos. Pocas veces había visto un gesto tan serio en su usualmente risueño rostro. El que bailaba con la joven no parecía más alegre, a pesar de que se agarraba a la femenina cintura con patente posesividad. Los dos parecían más interesados en conversar que en seguir el ritmo de la música. De pronto el pelirrojo levantó una mano para llamar a su hermano, que acudió tan deprisa que parecía haberse aparecido. Primero se quedó parado a la espalda de Hermione. Después de mirar a su gemelo, con ese entendimiento telepático que parecían tener, dio un último paso y se agarró él también a la joven. Más bien se pegó a su cuerpo, cosa que también hizo por delante su hermano. De la Gryffindor apenas se veía su exuberante cabello, donde los gemelos enterraban su rostro, uno a cada lado de su cuello. Draco ya había aceptado hacía días que lo suyo no eran las mujeres. Y aún así la escena que se estaba desarrollando allí era endemoniadamente caliente.

—Creo que te debo un galeón, —murmuró Harry a su espalda, recordándole la apuesta que habían hecho.

—Joder que sí, —respondió Draco, tan excitado que no contuvo su vocabulario, cosa que hizo reír a Harry.

—Vamos a ir al Rainbow. Charlie y yo, —comentó entonces—. ¿Estarás bien?

Draco asintió, indignado. Por supuesto que no estaría bien, si le dejaba para irse a ese sitio del que siempre hablaban. Pero no podía decírselo, porque no quería parecer infantil. Una vez más.

Cuando volvió su mirada hacia el trío, ya se habían ido. Draco pensó que se habrían aparecido, hasta que vio a su amiga acercarse hacia él. De hecho, muchas parejas habían dejado ya la pista de baile.

—Nosotros nos vamos, —comentó Hermione, sonrojada.

—Felicidades, —dijo Draco, aún algo molesto.

—Gracias. Bueno. Ya veremos. Creo que he bebido demasiado. El tiempo dirá. Draco, escucha… Harry y Charlie van a salir. Al Soho, ya sabes, —El chico asintió. Y tanto que sabía—. Ve con ellos. Es un buen momento para decirle a Harry que realmente te van los tíos.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —preguntó Draco, alarmado.

— ¿Tú le quieres o no? —El Slytherin, que había pasado tardes y tardes hablando de sus sentimientos con la joven, no lo pudo negar—. Pues lánzate. Esta es la noche. Cambio de año, nuevos pasos, nuevas oportunidades.

—Mione. Estás muy borracha. Si no fuera porque me has contado innumerables veces lo que quieres a ese par de alborotadores, —comentó, señalando hacia los gemelos, que les sonreían unos metros más allá—, no te dejaría ir con ellos. Además, ¿Por qué me ayudas en esto? Quiero decir… Charlie es tu cuñado. No sé por qué tomas parte por mí.

—No tomo parte por ti. La tomo por Harry.

Después de soltar esa sentencia, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó precariamente hacia sus chicos, que le ayudaron a recuperar el equilibrio. Los tres se dirigieron hacia un rincón oscuro, desde donde se desaparecieron. Draco se quedó mirando el lugar donde segundos antes habían estado, meditando en esa última frase. Una gran sonrisa alegró su rostro por primera vez esa noche. Mione pensaba que _él_ era lo mejor para Harry. ¿Cómo iba a estar equivocada una mujer tan inteligente?

Decidido, se dirigió hacia donde los dos jóvenes se despedían del resto. Puede que Weasley tuviera más experiencia y fuera más atractivo, con su chaqueta y sus botas de piel de dragón. Pero él era un Slytherin que sabía lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir lo que quería. Y ahora que sabía que Potter era lo que quería, el ex domador no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad.

—Voy con vosotros, —dijo, al llegar frente a los dos Gryffindor.

—Draco, donde vamos nosotros… —intentó explicar Harry.

—Hay exactamente lo que yo busco, —declaró, resuelto.

Al principio Harry frunció el ceño. Luego recordó un par de comentarios de Mione, que solo entonces adquirieron sentido. Sonrió cálidamente. Charlie no lo hizo. Levantó la ceja, como si estuviera considerando su sinceridad. A pesar de que él sí había estado atento a las palabras con que la prostituta se había quejado de su desempeño. O falta de ello.

Finalmente, después de las correspondientes despedidas, se desaparecieron los tres en el mismo rincón oscuro en el que lo habían hecho los gemelos con Hermione.

Si la macro discoteca muggle le había parecido una locura a Draco, ese local se le antojaba una auténtica pesadilla. La música era igual de ensordecedora, pero al tratarse de un local más pequeño sus oídos palpitaban con cada nota grave. Con las agudas parecía que iban a explotar. El ambiente era mucho más alocado. Allí las ropas no es que fueran extrañas, es que sencillamente eran escasas. Y más que bailar, a su inexperto ojo, lo que hacía allí la gente no se diferenciaba mucho de fornicar.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —gritó Charlie, por encima del ruido.

Entonces Draco recordó. Era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar desde la muerte de Tonks. El dolor y el recuerdo eran perceptibles en el brillo de sus ojos, aún en esa penumbra con intermitentes focos cegadores de diferentes colores.

—Estoy bien, —contestó entonces, decidido.

Y para demostrar que lo estaba, se quitó la chaqueta. Draco jadeó. Había tenido ocasión de ver ese cuerpo desnudo en varias ocasiones, aunque fuera de reojo. Pero la simple camiseta blanca de algodón, sin mangas y aparentemente dos tallas más pequeña, le parecía, junto a los estrechos pantalones de elástica pana negra, mucho más sexy que cuando salía de la ducha apenas con una pequeña toalla sobre las caderas.

Para su desmayo, Charlie también se quedó en mangas de camisa. Una que tenía, en su opinión, demasiados botones abiertos para ser decente. Claro que en ese lugar la decencia no parecía estar de moda.

— ¡A bailar! —gritó Harry, con ganas de sumergirse en el ambiente del Rainbow y encontrar allí la distracción que hacía tiempo necesitaba.

Le tiró su chaqueta a Charlie y se dirigió ya bailando hacia la pista, mucho más pequeña y atiborrada que la que acababan de visitar. Draco se quedó mirando al pelirrojo hasta que los dos rompieron a reír.

— ¿Es siempre así?

—Solía serlo. Y no has visto nada. Anda, dame tu chaqueta. Las dejaré en una mesa bajo un hechizo de protección —ofreció. Draco se la quitó a regañadientes, incómodo tan solo con la camisa de seda que había llevado en la fiesta de fin de año en Grimmauld Place—. Y desabróchate aunque sea un botón. Si es que quieres encontrar a alguien para… experimentar, —comentó con intención.

Los dos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, midiendo sus intenciones. Draco sospechó entonces que el ex domador de dragones sabía perfectamente que a él solo le interesaba un hombre de todos aquellos que abarrotaban el local. Y los dos ansiaban el mismo.

Se lo encontraron dando brincos en la pista. Los ojos cerrados, brazos en alto, caderas hacia delante. La música de sintetizador guiaba sus locos movimientos. Tanto Draco como Charlie se relamieron los labios, y no eran los únicos que lo hacían.

El pelirrojo, con más decisión y experiencia, se lanzó a por lo que hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba. Había bailado cientos de veces con Harry, habían tonteado juntos, se habían contoneado y toqueteado, solos o con Tonks. Sin que significara nada, al menos para el menor. Charlie había disfrutado secretamente de cada una de aquellas bromas. Esa noche, la primera en que salía con su colega después de habérselo tirado al fin, iba a disfrutar por una vez de su cuerpo. O eso pensó. Se abrazó a Harry por detrás, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas y empujando hacia él su firme cuerpo. Pero este, en lugar de seguirle el juego como siempre, se giró para comprobar que estuvieran los dos.

De ese modo Charlie comprendió el terreno que había perdido sin haberse dado cuenta. A pesar de vivir juntos durante las dos últimas semanas, Harry y Draco pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos que con él, los dos solos en su habitación. El Slytherin había sido rápidamente incluido en las relajantes charlas con Hermione y Remus, cosa que al pelirrojo nunca le había interesado compartir. No era su estilo, estar tirado en el suelo sin hacer nada. Y aún así parecía que a Malfoy eso le había facilitado una intimidad que él no había conseguido aún.

Se notaba que Harry se preocupaba por el Slytherin. Mientras bailaba, se giraba de vez en cuando para comprobar que el rubio estuviera bien. Ya había espantado a dos moscones, cuando Draco había parecido molesto por los avances. Y Charlie juraría que esos gestos de temor no eran del todo sinceros. Harry incluso había estado a punto de empezar una pelea cuando un tipo le había quitado el ridículo lazo de seda con que recogía su cabello. Y ahí el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que antes de que hubiera habido la mínima reacción, Harry ya había saltado para defender la _virtud_ de su amigo.

Una vez en la mesa, Charlie se ofreció voluntario para pagar la primera ronda. Aún inseguro de los sentimientos de su amante ocasional (de los de Malfoy no le quedaba ninguna duda), quería observar de lejos cómo interactuaban. No le gustó lo que vio. Sabía cuál era la táctica del Slytherin, y le estaba saliendo muy bien. Demasiado. Al principio se había quejado de que todo el mundo le trataba como un niño, pero ahora se estaba aprovechando con creces de la etiqueta. Harry no dudó en recogerle el pelo con esa cinta que siempre llevaba, y lo hizo con una práctica que demostraba que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Eso podía ser incidental, ya que el Gryffindor siempre solía acariciar el cabello de Tonks o de Hermione. Pero lo que no era casual era el modo en que se le quedó mirando después. ¿Realmente Harry no se daba cuenta de lo transparente que era? Malfoy reía con fingida timidez, moviendo con rapidez las pestañas. Sus ojos brillaban claros resaltados gracias al color metálico de su camisa de seda, que Charlie sabía se la había regalado el mismo Harry esa Navidad. Justo en ese momento un chico se acercó para preguntarles algo. Aunque evidentemente les preguntaba sobre las sillas, el Gryffindor le pasó un posesivo brazo por encima al Slytherin, sin darse cuenta de su propia reacción. El que lo notó fue Draco, que pareció deshacerse contra esos fuertes músculos.

Casi resignado, Charlie se acercó con las bebidas. Intencionadamente, las repartió en la mesa para colocarse entre ellos, cosa que al rubio no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Ven aquí, Harry, —comentó, empujando al joven sobre su regazo—. Si creen que somos pareja Draco tendrá más posibilidades de ligar.

— ¡Claro! —accedió este, como si hubiera olvidado ya para qué estaba el Slytherin allí—. ¡Dame un beso, papito! —representó, juntando sus labios por un segundo.

Fue entonces, en ese justo momento, cuando Draco y Charlie supieron quién había ganado esa noche. Hasta para el inexperto chico estuvo claro que, a pesar que haber tenido relaciones (y haber sido él mismo testigo de ellas), ese era el primer beso que se habían dado. Y en él no había habido ni rastro de pasión. Ni deseo.

Por ello, cuando un rato después un hombre se sentó al lado de Draco y le puso la mano en la pierna, a ninguno de los dos les extrañó ya la reacción de Harry, al que le faltó poco para sacar la varita.

—Era demasiado mayor para ti, —se justificó, pues hasta él se había dado cuenta de que su respuesta había sido excesiva.

—Anda Harry, ¿por qué no vas a por la segunda ronda? —le preguntó Charlie, sin ganas de seguir haciendo de mal tercio. Una vez solo con el Slytherin, le dijo—: Si le haces daño te partiré las piernas.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido. No por la amenaza, eso lo había esperado por cómo estaba saliendo la noche. Lo que le había extrañado era la resignación con la que Weasley parecía estar aceptando la derrota.

—Vamos, no te hagas la virgen conmigo. Puede que tengas menos experiencia que Harry, pero sabes cómo manipularle. Él nunca ha tenido una relación, no sabría cómo hacerlo. Ten cuidado, porque puede parecer muy fuerte por fuera, pero en su interior no lo es. Nos necesita a todos, a su familia. Nunca ha tenido nada más. Si te haces importante para él y luego…

—No le fallaré, —contestó Draco, creyéndolo realmente.

—Está bien, —aceptó Charlie, son un suspiro—. Todo tuyo, a ver cómo le convences. Corre, antes de que compre las bebidas. Me da que no nos las vamos a tomar.

Draco se levantó e hizo algo que nunca hubiera esperado. Abrazar al ex domador de dragones. Desde siempre le había impuesto con su seriedad y su presencia, pero estaba claro que era uno más de aquella gran familia que era la Orden del Fénix. Dispuesto a sacrificarse en pro de sus compañeros.

Charlie se acabó su copa, comenzando a arrepentirse ya de su “generosidad”. Después apuró la de Harry, y se tragó también la de Draco, que apenas había tocado. Al poco se sentó un chico a su lado, pelo castaño, ojos oscuros, buen físico.

—Parece que te han dejado solito, —le tentó, seductor.

—Eso parece. ¿Quieres remediarlo? —contestó Charlie.

No iba a empezar el año lamentándose. Después de tantas pérdidas, sabía cómo tirar adelante. Y un polvo nunca era mala idea.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
A Draco le costó un poco llegar hasta Harry, perdido entre la multitud que se amontonaba frente a la barra. Mientras tanto se había puesto en su papel, dispuesto a aprovechar esa oportunidad que inesperadamente le había brindado su rival.

— ¡Harry! —le llamó, haciéndose oír entre los pedidos de bebidas. Cuando este se giró, se lanzó hasta su cuello, donde enterró su rostro—. Oh, Harry ese hombre… quería… y yo no…

— ¿Qué hombre? —preguntó, hecho una furia—. ¿Qué hombre? —repitió, ya buscando entre la multitud a quien se hubiese atrevido a tocar a su amigo.

—Charlie se ha ocupado. Sácame de aquí. Sácame de aquí, por favor, —le rogó, aferrándose más a él.

Harry apenas se molestó en buscar un lugar medianamente oscuro para aparecerse. Una vez en su habitación, depositó a su preciosa carga en la pequeña cama. Pero Draco no quiso soltarse de su cuello y dejarle ir, haciendo que cayeran los dos a la vez.

—Está bien… —intentó calmarle, como tantas veces había hecho pensando que se trataba de una pesadilla—. Está bien. Me quedaré. Espero que Charlie se acuerde de nuestras chaquetas, porque no sería la primera que…

—Harry, —le interrumpió Draco, al que no le interesaba que el Gryffindor cambiara de tema, aunque lo hiciese con la buena voluntad de apaciguarle—. No quería que fuera así. Con un desconocido.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ha sido mi culpa. No te preocupes, tampoco es necesario que hagas nada si no quieres. Tú ahora relájate, —le dijo, acariciando su largo cabello—. Te prometo que no te llevaremos más a sitios de esos.

—Pero yo quiero… hacerlo, —se quejó Draco, haciendo un puchero con sus labios—. Necesito hacerlo —insistió. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre Harry, una pierna a cada lado de las suyas—. Con alguien en quien confíe, —reveló al fin.

La postura en la que se encontraban; el rostro aún enterrado en su cuello, respirando húmedas exhalaciones sobre la sensible piel; esas reveladoras palabras… Todo ello contribuyó a que Harry tuviera su propia revelación. Su mente al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo.

—Draco, espera, —le detuvo, obligándole a que apartara la boca de su cuello y se incorporara para mirarle—. Es el alcohol el que te hace decir eso.

—No he bebido nada en toda la noche, —declaró, mirándole intensamente. Harry tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Mira, —intentó explicarse, cada vez más nervioso. Sus manos se posaron sobre las caderas de Draco intentando evitar que se moviera hacia delante. Al instante las apartó, comprendiendo que eso empeoraba su _problema_ —, sé que te sientes seguro conmigo… pero esa no es una buena razón para…

—No es la única, —le cortó Draco—. Te he estado mirando toda la noche. Mientras bailabas. Y luego en el Rainbow…

Harry sacudió los hombros apenas cubiertos por los tirantes de su camiseta. Se sentía incómodo así, ahora que estaban en casa. Así de separada tenía su vida corriente de sus escapadas. Allí era otra persona. Por eso tenía reticencias hacia ese cuerpo que se le ofrecía, y que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. A parte de Charlie, no había tenido sexo fuera de aquel ambiente. Y nunca con nadie que no perteneciera a él. No era la persona ideal con la que tener un primer encuentro sexual, y así quería hacérselo entender a Draco antes de que su control se perdiera por completo.

—Esa es la cuestión. No debí de haberte llevado allí. No es lugar para encontrar a alguien con quien tener la primera relación…

—Tú la tuviste, —le recriminó, testarudo. 

—Mi situación era otra, muy diferente. Estábamos en guerra. Yo era un soldado, Draco. Podía morir en cualquier ataque. No tenía tiempo, ni ganas de buscar a alguien.

— ¿Y ahora? —le preguntó, acercándose con pequeños movimientos de sus rodillas, que no fueron detectados hasta que fue demasiado tarde y quedó completamente pegado a Harry, que jadeó sin poder contenerse—. Ahora no tienes por qué… buscar por ahí. No tienes porqué buscar en absoluto.

—Draco… no, por favor, —le pidió, sin ser capaz de concentrarse en más razones por las que no deberían estar haciendo eso.

— ¿Es porque no te gusto? —preguntó, utilizando una vez más su tono de falsa timidez. Sabía perfectamente el afecto que el Gryffindor sentía por él. Y entre sus piernas estaba notando la prueba de su atracción.

Harry suspiró y sonrió, casi vencido. Era tarde, estaba cansado, y tenía encima de él un apetitoso pastelillo que le estaba diciendo: “ _cómeme_ ”.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó, elevando sus manos hasta posarlas en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Aún en la penumbra, lo que sentía era obvio en sus ojos verdes, y le miró para mostrárselo—. Sabes que no es así —. El rubio superó el espacio que les separaba y posó sus labios sobre los de Harry, apenas una dulce e insegura caricia. Hecha con toda la intención, porque si había algo en lo que el Slytherin no era inexperto, era en besar—. Draco, por favor…

—No podría hacer esto con alguien por quien no sintiera algo, Harry, —confesó, utilizando su última arma.

No había modo en que el Gryffindor se resistiera a esa declaración. Y no lo hizo. Rendido al final, Harry fue el que inició el siguiente beso. Apenas presionando su labio inferior, sellando la intención de entregarse a él. Draco sonrió junto a su boca. Era suyo. Lo tenía. Su papel de tímido inexperto quedó olvidado con el primer roce de esa lengua que había deseado durante tantos días.

La situación dio un giro inesperado, para ambos. Si había algo en lo que Harry aún era ignorante, era en besar, cosa que Draco sí recordaba de su relación con Pansy, en el colegio. El Slytherin se hizo así con la situación, comiéndose la boca que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, jadeando y gimiendo. Harry se resignó a agarrar por fin esas caderas inquietas, y ahora sí, apretarlas junto a las suyas. La coordinación entre ellos era perfecta, tanto que Harry (que irónicamente era quién hacía más que no tenía un orgasmo, pues no se masturbaba tanto), pronto estuvo cercano a su límite.

—Draco… —gimió en su boca—. Draco, si no paras… voy a correrme en los pantalones. Como un adolescente, —añadió mientras se reía, avergonzado.

Esa última comparación molestó un poco al rubio, pero en cuando un segundo después meditó lo que acababa de escuchar, se envaneció y calentó aún más. ¡Él le había puesto en ese estado! Él, el inexperto Draco Malfoy, había hecho que el juerguista de Harry Potter casi se corriera antes, y con la ropa aún puesta. Bien, pues lo iba a conseguir.

Su boca hizo el mayor trabajo, siendo como era obvio algo con lo que el Gryffindor no había probado mucho antes. Besó y lamió su cuello, atento a las generosas reacciones con que respondía a sus caricias. Justo detrás de su oreja, junto al nacimiento de su cabello, encontró un punto que provocó los intensos gemidos que estaba buscando. Solo le hizo falta incrementar la presión de sus caderas, para conseguir lo que quería. Casi no lo pudo creer cuando Harry se agarró con fuerza a su arrugada camisa y apretó visiblemente los dientes, mientras sus caderas temblaban. Era un espectáculo digno de verse, y estaba seguro de que a pesar de todos sus amantes, no muchos le habían visto en aquel estado. Después de todo, se habían desaparecido en el cuarto oscuro, y el nombre era bastante literal.

—Borra esa sonrisa de satisfacción de tu rostro, Draco Malfoy —le dijo Harry una vez recuperado.

— ¿Por qué? —repuso el Slytherin, provocándole ahora que se sentía seguro de sí mismo—. ¿Qué me vas a hacer si no?

—Ahora vas a ver…

Draco tembló por un momento al ver el gesto de depredador en ese rostro que _en los últimos tiempos_ , siempre le había mirado con afecto. Temió haber despertado algo que no pudiese contener. Realmente el deseo en Harry era abrumador, y más lo fue cuando le levantó a pulso y le llevó en brazos hasta su cama, donde le tiró de espaldas. Draco cerró las piernas al verle gatear por el colchón hasta llegar a él. El aguerrido Gryffindor las abrió de un brusco gesto, sabiendo lo que estaba provocando en él.

— ¿Ya no te ríes, Malfoy? —preguntó, mientras desabrochaba la cremallera de sus pantalones. No mudó su malévola sonrisa hasta que la enterró en el regazo del rubio, que jadeaba nervioso al entender lo que iba a hacer su amante.

Entonces sí apartó las piernas para darle mejor acceso. Harry lo notó, y satisfecho besó su erección a través de la ropa interior. Después abrió los labios y dejó que su lengua mojara la prenda, sabiendo que Draco estaría notando la caliente humedad en su miembro.

—Por favor… —gimió este, elevando las caderas para indicar que ese tormento no era suficiente. Ni de lejos.

Compadecido, Harry apartó la elástica tela y por fin le tomó en su boca, sin nada de por medio. Esta vez el gemido fue más largo y grave. A partir de ese momento no le provocó más. Era la primera vez que a Draco le practicaban sexo oral, y quería que recordara un profundo placer, no la tensión de la espera. Así que primero se dedicó concienzudamente a lubricar con su saliva el magnífico pene, disfrutando del hecho de saber que su lengua era la primera que lo recorría. Una vez humedecido a su gusto, se lo introdujo en la boca lentamente, apretando sus labios para darle placer con ellos. Además del roce de su lengua y la succión que se permitió al subir de nuevo.

Se apartó un momento para observar la reacción de Draco. Este estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Al notar que se había detenido, le buscó con la mirada. Se midieron visualmente durante unos segundos, hasta que los sonrieron, satisfechos. 

El Slytherin solo tuvo que sacudir un poco las caderas para expresar lo que quería. Harry obedeció porque deseaba lo mismo. Esa no era una vez más; era la primera vez de Draco, _su_ primera vez _con_ Draco, su primera vez en una maldita cama.

Besó con devoción la punta de su erección antes de tragársela de nuevo. Y esa vez lo hizo a conciencia, introducirla hasta el fondo de su boca, dejarla allí contra las paredes de su garganta, y con sus adiestrados reflejos… tragó. Por suerte estuvo preparado para contener el movimiento de las caderas de Draco, y lo detuvo a tiempo. Apretó su cuerpo contra la cama y se dedicó a alternar rápidas succiones con profundas caricias de su garganta. Ese experimentado ritmo hizo que pronto recibiera en su boca la recompensa a sus esfuerzos, que tragó por primera vez en su vida, sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Ahora sí realmente agotado, Harry trepó por el cálido cuerpo hasta poder rodear a su amante con los brazos. Mientras lo hacía notó por el roce que sus vejados pantalones volvía a estar tensados por una erección. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que casi había obtenido más placer ofreciéndoselo a otra persona, que el que le había proporcionado su propio orgasmo. Realmente el sexo con alguien a quien querías mejoraba tanto como le habían dicho.

— ¿Es verdad lo que has dicho antes? —se atrevió a murmurar, escondido entre su larga cabellera rubia. Draco rumió la pregunta, totalmente consumido—. Lo de que sientes algo por mí.

—No, lo he dicho solo para que te dejaras. ¡Au! —se quejó, cuando Harry le estiró de un mechón—. Pues claro que es verdad, —admitió, sin querer añadir nada más. Aún. Primero quería saber qué cartas guardaba el Gryffindor.

—Es la primera vez que tengo relaciones sexuales en una cama, —confesó Harry.

—Venga. ¿Nunca? ¿Con nadie? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron fugazmente hasta la columna de la cama, donde le había visto apoyado mientras Charlie… ahora no podía, no _quería_ pensar en eso. Suerte que en la penumbra no se podía ver su rubor.

Además, sabía que lo que Harry pretendía decirle no tenía nada que ver con el lugar, sino con los sentimientos.

—Nunca. Con nadie, —repitió. Y para afirmar lo que había pretendido decir, besó de nuevo esos labios que casi exclusivamente con su toque le habían llevado al clímax.

Después se incorporó y se quitó los pantalones sucios, que pateó hasta tirarlos fuera de la cama mientras se despojaba también de camiseta y ropa interior. Draco no sabía cuál era el protocolo en esos casos, así que se quedó observando cómo el Gryffindor se desnudaba.

No se había fijado en qué momento había sacado su varita, pero se sorprendió al verle apuntar hacia su cama. Solo cuando se le quedó mirando como si buscara aprobación, entendió. Y asintió enérgicamente antes de incorporarse y darle un suave beso en los labios.

Mientras él se desnudaba, Harry hizo desaparecer el catre individual que él mismo había transfigurado hacía lo que parecía una eternidad.

Yaciendo los dos en su cama, piel con piel, su rostro enterrado en aquel fino cabello que adoraba, Harry pensó que, después de todo, el año no había podido empezar mejor.


	6. Luchando por el futuro

Al día siguiente Harry despertó primero. Su boca estaba pastosa por el alcohol consumido, aunque nunca esa sensación había sido tan… solida. Al aclararse su mente, entendió que lo que literalmente se estaba comiendo eran unos largos cabellos rubios que conocía muy bien, aunque su sabor aún no lo hubiese probado.

Entonces recordó. Una cálida y agradable sensación se asentó en su pecho. Y no era por culpa de la cabeza que descansaba sobre él.

De modo que así era despertarse al lado de otra persona, no solo alguien a quien se había tirado la noche anterior, sino la persona con la que quería seguir levantándose cada día de su futuro. Y tirándoselo también, por supuesto. Su erección matutina dio un alegre tirón ante la idea. Pero no era el momento de indulgencias. En ese instante solo deseaba que su amante estuviera despierto para decirle lo feliz que le hacía estando a su lado. Y no solo eso. Quería gritarlo al mundo.

¿Eso era estar enamorado?

Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, tejanos y una sudadera roja. Se sentía exuberante, enérgico. Después de una rápida visita al lavabo se coló en la habitación de los gemelos para robarles una poción anti resaca. Ese día necesitaba estar en forma, algo le decía que después del desayuno, iba a “desayunar” de nuevo.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni siquiera cuando aún estaban en La Madriguera, así que les saqueó con confianza. Con tanta que hasta después de haberse bebido el mejunje asqueroso no se dio cuenta de que las camas de los pelirrojos estaban vacías. Entonces recordó que el año también les había traído novedades a ellos. Y a Hermione.

Sonrió diabólicamente. La confianza de la convivencia tenía sus pros y sus contras. Desgraciadamente para ellos tres, Harry los había sufrido más de una vez en sus carnes. Era hora de cambiar las tornas.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación de los gemelos y se metió en la de su amiga. Que puede que pronto dejara de serlo, pero no iba a dejar pasar semejante ocasión sin echar unas risas.

Efectivamente, en la cama de Hermione habían tres personas. Y ninguna de ellas se llamaba Fabián, aunque dos de ellos tenían el pelo igual de rojo.

Gracias a las sábanas no se veía nada, aunque era evidente que no estaban vestidos. La chica estaba en medio, de lado, con un brazo y una pierna sobre George, que dormía plácidamente, boca arriba. Fred yacía a la espalda de Mione, haciéndole cucharilla. Realmente era un cuadro adorable. Lástima que Harry estuviera de tan buen humor aquel día, y quisiera compartirlo.

Aguantándose la risa como pudo, se acercó a los pies de la cama y se puso a gritar.

— ¡Mamá!

Hermione se incorporó de golpe, mostrando que evidentemente no llevaba nada de ropa. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Mecánicamente, con el piloto automático, intentó levantarse. Claro que por ese lado de la cama estaba George, tan inmóvil como antes. Sin inmutarse se giró hacia el otro lado, donde se vio interceptada por los brazos de Fred, que le obligó a que se estirara de nuevo. George se giró entonces, ocupando la misma posición en que había estado su hermano antes.

—Es Harry, —comentó Fred, medio dormido.

—Sí, Fabián está con mamá, —añadió George.

—Iros a la mierda, —replicó Harry, enfadado porque nadie le había seguido la broma.

Aun así, tenía que admitir que la escena era amorosa. O quizás era que aquel día se sentía especialmente romántico.

Salió de la habitación para volver a la suya, cuando se encontró con Molly, nada más cerrar la puerta.

—Oh, Molly, hola… buenos días. Hermione esta… durmiendo —titubeó, intentando disimular—. Buenos días enano, —saludó a su ahijado.

— ¡Amá!

—Sí cariño, ahora verás a tu madre, —dijo Molly sonriendo particularmente picarona. Esquivando a Harry, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su nuera y dejó al niño en el suelo para que entrara. Ella se quedó fuera, escuchando hasta que oyó las voces de sus hijos, recibiendo a su sobrino—. Tranquilo, sé que tiene ayuda, —le dijo entonces a Harry, cerrando la puerta y guiñándole un ojo. Este se quedó atónito, sin reaccionar—. Lo sé desde hace tiempo. Era demasiada casualidad que los gemelos se volvieran tan hogareños y volvieran a dormir a casa, justo cuando Hermione se vino a vivir a la Madriguera.

— ¿Y no te importa? —preguntó Harry, sabiendo que aunque en el mundo mágico los tríos eran más comunes que en los muggles, esa relación era especial por otras razones.

—Hace tiempo que le dije a Hermione que debía seguir su vida. Y tú lo sabes Harry, —dijo melancólica, cogiéndole del brazo—, mi Ronald era mucho hombre, para sustituirle por uno solo. Así que, ¿quién mejor que sus dos hermanos? De este modo todo queda en familia. Es un arreglo maravilloso. Aunque no siempre puede ser así, ¿no, cariño? —le dijo, con intención. Después le dio un beso y se dirigió a su propio cuarto.

Harry se quedó quieto un rato en el pasillo, reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho la mujer que siempre había considerado lo más parecido a una madre. Sonrió al pensar en lo mucho que sabía de todos ellos, a pesar de estar siempre en la retaguardia, ocupándose de que no les faltara de nada.

Escuchó unas voces abajo y se puso en marcha para bajar a su propio piso. El ruido venía de abajo, la planta del comedor. Parecía que Neville y Luna ya habían desayunado, y se iban de nuevo a su habitación. Era obvio para qué, por las risitas de la chica y las juguetonas manos de su novio.

Definitivamente, en Grimmauld Place ese comienzo de año, el amor estaba en el aire. Harry decidió dejarse llevar por el ambiente y volver a su cuarto, donde le esperaba el suyo.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
La vida les sonreía. Un mes sin desapariciones. Andrómeda recuperando sus niveles de magia día a día (aunque aún no había recuperado la consciencia). Luna mostrando ya una incipiente barriguita, donde efectivamente, tenía a sus gemelos. Fabián crecía feliz y ya sabía decir mamá, _”Dgaco”_ y _”Hagui”_. Fred y George no tenían ningún problema en compartir a Hermione, quien a su vez estaba más que feliz con el arreglo. Charlie había vuelto a sus salidas semanales al Soho, y hacía semanas que ya no miraba mal a Malfoy.

Harry y Draco eran felices.

Seguían teniendo sus más y sus menos, sobre todo cuando el Slytherin se sentía demasiado sobreprotegido y consentido por el Gryffindor. Pero este le había asegurado que no lo hacía porque siguiese viéndole como un adolescente, sino porque nunca había tenido una relación estable, y cuando estaba a su lado se le antojaba abrazarle y besarle y acariciarle y mimarle. Cosa que a Draco le encantaba dejarse hacer.

Las cosas no podían durar.

El once de febrero el imponente _patronus_ águila de la jefa Vance se apareció en Grimmauld Place. Lo que venía advirtiendo Moody desde su rapto se había hecho realidad. Los Mortífagos que quedaban estaban tan desesperados que habían decidido lanzar un ataque a gran escala.

San Mungo estaba siendo asaltado. Todos los aurores y miembros de la Orden estaban siendo convocados, como en tiempos de guerra.

Harry corrió a por sus botas. Draco ya se estaba poniendo una túnica oscura.

—Ni lo sueñes, —le detuvo.

—No puedes detenerme. Han dicho que necesitaban a todo el mundo.

—Tú no. Tú tienes que quedarte. Tu madre…

—Molly se queda, ella la cuidará.

—Por favor Draco, hazlo por mí. Necesito saber que estarás aquí cuando vuelva.

—Me tendrás a tu lado, luchando.

— ¿Y si te encuentras a… alguien? ¿A tu tía? Draco, no tenemos tiempo para discutir esto.

—Exactamente. No lo tenemos. Por Merlín, Harry, aunque me tuvieran cerrado en una habitación me habían enseñado bien. En sexto ya sabía peores maldiciones que tú.

—Pero nunca has luchado.

—Porque no tenía una razón. Ahora la tengo.

Draco se plantó ante su novio y le besó firmemente. Luego se agarró a él con fuerza.

—Vamos. Aparécenos.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también, testarudo. Vamos a por esos bastardos. Por su culpa tus padres están muertos, igual que el mío. Y mi madre… pagarán por ello.

Un segundo después la habitación estaba vacía.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Se aparecieron en las coordenadas que les había dado Emmeline. Allí parecían estar congregándose las fuerzas del orden. Todos esperaban en silencio mientras la jefe de aurores les daba las instrucciones por pequeños grupos, que desaparecían poco después.

A Harry y a Draco les tocó con Remus, Susan, y dos aurores noveles que no conocían aún porque se habían graduado en la promoción de Ginny.

—Vosotros reforzaréis el grupo del auror Smith, en la planta de heridas provocadas por criaturas. Id al pasillo de mordeduras, en la sala Dai Llewellyn, donde están las más grabes. Atrincheraos allí y defended a los pacientes.

Subieron las escaleras, ya que por seguridad se habían suprimido las apariciones en las zonas de enfermos. Susan iba la primera, al ser la auror de más antigüedad. Se escuchaban gritos y explosiones de fondo, pero no se pararon a comprobar nada. Debían alcanzar su destino cuanto antes, aquella gente estaba desprotegida ante un ataque.

Una vez en la planta tuvieron que conjurar una fuerte brisa para limpiar el aire del denso humo azul que llenaba los pasillos. Al llegar a su sala la encontraron tranquila.

— ¿Están todos ustedes bien? —les preguntó Susan.

Los que podían hablar contestaron que sí. Habían oído los ruidos pero no habían visto movimiento, ni de Mortífagos ni, desgraciadamente, de medimagos o enfermeras.

Después de colocar hechizos de protección en todas las camas, Susan se colocó en la puerta, dispuesta a defenderla mientras los dos novatos la flanqueaban. Remus estaba detrás de ella, en medio de la sala. En el fondo quedaron Harry y Draco, más juntos de lo que deberían haber estado en caso de ataque. Pero la presencia del uno confortaba al otro, y en medio de esa tensión se agradecía algo de confort.

Cinco largos minutos pasaron sin novedad, hasta que una bombarda explotó en el pasillo. Todos se colocaron en sus puestos, firmes y varitas en mano. Nadie hizo la tentativa de entrar en la sala. A los pocos segundos hubo otro estallido. No se oían pasos ni gritos. Y pasado el mismo intervalo de tiempo se escuchó otra explosión.

—No me gusta esto, —dijo Remus, girándose hacia Harry.

—No entrarán, —repuso Susan—. Antes tendrían que tirar la puerta abajo.

—Ya lo hubieran hecho si hubieran querido, —insistió Remus—. ¿Te acuerdas, Harry? Hace dos años, en Hogsmeade. Nos tenían a todos atrincherados en Zonko…

—… mientras ellos atacaban el Cabeza de Puerco. ¿Puede ser? ¿Una maniobra de distracción? —recordó Harry.

—Seguramente. No deben tener suficiente tropa como para atacar todo el hospital. Nos están entreteniendo, —mientras hablaba, las explosiones se sucedían exactamente en el mismo intervalo—. Susan, ¿podrías defender la sala con tus dos reclutas?

—Lo intentaré. Pero Remus, nos han ordenado quedarnos aquí.

—Suerte que no seamos aurores, entonces —repuso el licántropo, siempre calmo y práctico en situaciones de riesgo, a fuerza de experiencia—. Harry, derecha. Draco, a mi izquierda, —les adoctrinó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

— ¿Y si Draco se quedase aquí, reforzándoles? —propuso Harry, esperanzado.

Ni siquiera le contestaron. Remus resopló divertido, la única distracción que se permitió mientras tomaba el lugar de Susan en la puerta. Draco le lanzó una dolida mirada, aunque llena de devoción.

A la señal del licántropo salieron, justo después de otra explosión. El pasadizo estaba desierto. La auror cerró la puerta tras ellos. Les llegaban las voces de los pacientes, quejándose de que les abandonaban. Remus esperaba no haberse equivocado de maniobra.

Avanzaron lentamente, atentos a la siguiente explosión. Cuando ocurrió, como esperaban, comprobaron que se trataba de un hechizo.

—No lo desactives, —avisó a Harry—. Podría dar la alerta. Susan lo tiene controlado, no pasará nada.

Pasaron por toda la planta sin más incidentes. Los aurores estaban a cubierto, defendiendo a unos enfermos que no serían atacados. Se dirigieron a las escaleras. El segundo piso, la sección de virus mágicos, parecía estar en calma. Igual ocurrió en el tercero, envenenamientos. El ruido les llegaba desde el cuarto, el que normalmente estaba más ocupado, al ser la división de daños causados por hechizos.

—En guardia, —les avisó Remus, avanzando de frente.

Harry y Draco le siguieron a sus flancos. Tras la puerta transparente se desataba el caos. Capas negras, no muchas, a un lado. Verde lima al otro, junto a alguna capa azul, pero desgraciadamente no muchas.

—A la de tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Esta vez avanzaron en triángulo, de lado, Remus siempre delante, los dos jóvenes espalda contra espalda, cubriéndose mutuamente y al otro a la vez. Frente a los medimagos de bata verde, para protegerlos. Lanzaron un ataque rápido, susurrando hechizos en turnos para no darles tiempo a reponerse. Pronto los aurores de capa azul aprovecharon la tregua y se colocaron a sus lados, reforzando el asalto.

No tardaron ni dos minutos en ganar terreno. De pronto las capas negras se volatilizaron, desapareciendo tras el mostrador en el que estaban parapetados.

— ¡No pueden haberse desaparecido! —gritó un auror—. La zona está inhabilitada.

Se acercaron en columna hacia el mostrador. Lo que vieron allí les horrorizó. Detuvieron a los medimagos que querían acercarse. Ya sabían cómo habían logrado desaparecerse. Traslador Mortífago. Habían dejado a uno de los suyos por el camino, para escapar el resto.

Era el primer gesto brutal que Draco presenciaba. Harry, sin bajar la guardia, pasó sobre sus hombros el brazo que no estaba utilizando para sujetar su varita.

Pronto llegaron más aurores de la otra zona de la planta. Parecían haberse hecho con el dominio del hospital. Y aún así sus caras estaban desencajadas.

Ni Remus, ni Harry, ni nadie allí que hubiera vivido alguna batalla anterior, quería oír las noticias que traían.

Ferguson, que venía al frente de sus hombres, se acercó al licántropo con gesto solemne.

—Hemos conseguido capturar a tres. El resto han logrado huir. Se hicieron con la vida de un paciente —aclaró. Todos sabían cómo. Remus tembló al preguntarse por qué demonios le daba a él el parte—. El resto están bien. Pero se han llevado a cuatro medimagos. Puede que más, no estamos seguros, ha sido un caos. Uno de ellos…

—Neville, —gimió Harry.

Draco tuvo que sostenerle. Ferguson sujetó a Remus, que estaba tan pálido como si fuera el día siguiente a la luna llena.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Bill, Charlie y Remus esperaban ante la puerta de la celda treinta y seis de Azkaban.

Había costado tres días de ruegos y favores, pero finalmente Emmeline lo había conseguido. Alastor Moody tenía media hora, a solas, con uno de los Mortífagos capturados.

El plan era simple y definitivo. Ojoloco conseguía una dirección, o todas las que pudiera. Nadie tenía duda alguna de que lo conseguiría. Seguidamente dividían las fuerzas para los ataques que fueran necesarios. Era primordial coordinarse y lanzar un asalto conjunto. Y finalmente, se procedía a rescatar a todo paciente “suspendido”. A costa de quien fuera. Ese día no se tomarían prisioneros. Por primera vez los miembros de la Orden eran reconocidos en una misión oficial, y no como recurso de urgencia. Tanto ellos como los mismos aurores tenían permiso para usar hechizos irremisibles. Después de cuatro años de guerra y más de medio año de incertidumbre, al Ministerio se le había acabado la paciencia.

A los veinte minutos de haber entrado, Alastor salió con dos papeles en la mano. Su desfigurado rostro estaba impávido y decidido.

—Les quedan dos últimos refugios. Que manden el grupo más numeroso a esta dirección, —le indicó a Charlie, entregándole uno de los papeles. Él, como director de un departamento del Ministerio, iría con el grupo comandado por Ferguson—. Nosotros iremos a este otro con los aurores que nos han asignado. Es más pequeño, pero hay peces más gordos.

Ninguno de ellos le preguntó si la información era fiable. Sabían que Alastor no arriesgaría la vida de Neville, si no estuviera completamente seguro.

Los hermanos se saludaron en un intenso abrazo y cada uno se desapareció a su destino; Charlie a informar a Vance y Bill y Ojoloco a Grimmauld Place, a recoger a su grupo. Emmeline les había asignado al grupo de Jordan, que de hecho ya pertenecía a la Orden, así que todos estaban bien coordinados, tenían vasta experiencia en combate.

El único que no había luchado con ellos era Draco. A él le había instruido Harry. Básicamente a colocarse a su espalda y no despegarse de su lado.

—Escuchad, —les aleccionó Alastor—, tenemos una dirección. Leedla todos. A las siete en punto de la mañana, en pocos minutos, nos apareceremos en la guarida. Separaros en los escuadrones que estipulamos, no más. La prioridad es liberar cualquier paciente que tengan “conectado”. En ese caso los enviáis a San Mungo y volvéis. Que la avanzadilla se quede siempre para controlar, no os fiéis, nuestro objetivo puede ser menor, pero es más peligroso. ¿Dudas?

Nadie dijo palabra. Las miradas entre ellos eran suficientes.

Los segundos se acercaban a la hora en punto y todos estaban ya preparados. Harry se aferró por un momento al hombro de Draco, y este le apartó de un irritado gesto causado por los nervios y el cansino proteccionismo del Gryffindor. Arrepentido, tendió la mano y apretó sus dedos en disculpa. Harry sonrió. Después de tantas misiones, aquella estaba siendo la más especial, y no porque todos esperaran que fuera la última, sino porque en ella se jugaba más de lo que nunca había arriesgado. Además de su familia y amigos, su propio corazón, uno que hasta hacía unas semanas no era consciente de haber tenido.

A las siete en punto la sala quedó vacía. Molly se había llevado a Fabián arriba, incapaz de presenciar cómo marchaban al peligro. Su corazón estaba dividido entre los dos grupos, pues aunque en el que acababa de partir iban Bill, Percy y los gemelos (además de Hermione y Harry), en el liderado por los aurores tenía a Charlie y a Ginny. Sufrir así por los seres queridos no era vida. No sabía si podría soportar otro golpe como lo fue perder a Arthur o a Ronald.

Ojalá lograran acabar con aquello, por ellos y por todas las personas como Andrómeda, Narcisa o Neville, a las que el tiempo se les escurría de las manos sin poder vivirlo.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Harry lideraba su escuadrón. No solía hacerlo cuando tenía a su lado aurores capaces como Jordan o Dean, pero Alastor así lo había querido. Sabía que después de todo lo que había pasado, Harry no tendría los miramientos que tendría alguien “oficial”, llegado el caso. Y más si la vida de su pareja corría peligro.

A pesar de la orden de no separarse, tuvieron que hacerlo dada la redistribución de la casa. Pasillos angostos, habitaciones pequeñas. Intentaban registrar una a una, pero no podían tardar mucho en hacerse con el lugar o les darían tiempo de escapar y reagruparse.

Pronto se hizo evidente que ese no era el lugar donde tenían a los “conectados”. Lo que significaba que Ojoloco tenía razón y era un escondite exclusivo para el círculo interno de los Mortífagos, que no se ocupaban de esos menesteres sino de luchar. Y eso los hacía extremadamente peligrosos.

El primer contacto que tuvieron fue brutal. Habían caído en una emboscada. No menos de siete apariciones a la vez, en un lugar tan pequeño como aquel. Les tomaron de dos en dos y los empujaron a las habitaciones, para separarles.

Harry sintió algo de alivio al comprobar que no le habían separado de Draco. La mala noticia fue el Mortífago que les había escogido. Antes de que se quitara la máscara, lo supo cuando fue agarrado del pelo y su cicatriz fue asquerosamente lamida.

—Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa ¡asqueroso asesino! —gritó descubriendo su rostro—. ¡Al fin te tengo en mis manos!

—Bellatrix. Veo que sigues siendo aficionada al drama. Y al whisky de fuego—añadió, asqueado por su pútrido aliento.

— ¡Insolente sangre sucia! —escupió.

La mujer movió la varita como si fuera un látigo y en su cara apareció una gran herida, cruzando su mejilla derecha.

— ¡No! —exclamó Draco, horrorizado. Sabía cómo las gastaba su tía—. ¡Déjale! —añadió, mostrando sus sentimientos más de lo que era prudente. Harry sacudió la cabeza. Estaban jodidos.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué agradable, sorpresa, Draco! Si llego a saber lo que hacía falta para que te decidieras a empuñar tu varita de una vez, hubiera enviado a Fenrir a tu celda. Él te hubiera puesto en tu lugar, y hasta lo habrías disfrutado, ¿verdad, querido? ¡Descarriado! ¡Traidor!

Harry tenía que desviar la atención de Draco. Y además tenía que poner nerviosa a esa desequilibrada para que cometiera un error, lo cual no era fácil. Por suerte para él, había convivido con una de las hermanas Black. Aunque vivir con Ted había trastocado sus ideales, había algo en Andrómeda que nunca cambiaría. Y por mucho que Bellatrix fuera una desquiciada adoradora de un psicópata, estaba seguro de que a ella tampoco se le había olvidado su estricta y puritana educación.

—Te equivocas, Bella —le dijo con fingida cordialidad. Dio un paso casual, estratégico para ocultar a Draco de su vista—. Soy yo el que me pongo de rodillas para chuparle la polla —la mujer abrió los ojos más de lo normal, visiblemente escandalizada. Su mano voló hacia su bolsillo. Bien. Harry había luchado suficientes veces contra ellos para saber qué guardaba allí—. Soy yo el que me pongo a cuatro patas y dejo que me meta por el culo esa magnífica polla que tiene —escupió. Alerta por el gemido que escuchó a su espalda, rogó que Draco no llamase la atención, porque obviamente estaba tan escandalizado como su tía por sus vulgares palabras. Avanzó dos pasos, ya casi al alcance del objeto que necesitaba—. Me la mete tan profundo que juraría que la puedo sentir en la garganta. O a lo mejor es que la tengo sensible porque antes siempre me la clava hasta el fondo del paladar.

Bellatrix estaba tan estupefacta y horrorizada (por una vez en su vida no era ella la que provocaba esas reacciones), que no notó el avance de Harry hasta que fue tarde. Un segundo tarde. De ese segundo dependía toda la misión. Según Moody le había ordenado, todo jefe de escuadrón debía intentar hacerse con un traslador mortífago y tomar su vida para llegar al lugar secreto donde todos huían, especialmente los del círculo interno. En ese segundo Harry pretendía hacer tres cosas. Coger el traslador, utilizarlo tomando la vida de Bellatrix Lestrange… y despedirse de Draco, aunque fuera con una mirada. Dado que él no sabía nada de esa misión suicida, le iba a costar entender sus acciones.

Harry apenas fue consciente de su éxito. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido y violento. Lo más difícil fue arrancarle el odiado artefacto de las manos, esta vez en forma de escorpión disecado. Muy adecuado. Una vez en su mano no dudó en utilizarlo, aún cuando sabía lo que provocaría lanzar ese hechizo mientras apuntaba a la mujer con su varita. Apenas un fugaz vistazo a esos ojos grises que amaba y se dejó llevar por el tirón que empujaba mágicamente su cuerpo.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Se apareció en completa penumbra. Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz, hizo un rápido reconocimiento de la zona. Cuatro paredes, aparentemente sin puertas ni ventanas. A juzgar por los armarios y la mesa de trabajo parecía tratarse de un laboratorio.

Harry se quedó sin respiración al distinguir lo que había sobre una especie de altar. Voldemort. Parecía estar en el mismo estado “suspendido” al que habían llevado a otros. Ahora sabía por qué.

A su espalda sonó un ruido de cadenas. Al girarse no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Una figura alta, de largo pelo oscuro, avanzaba hacia él, las manos vacías en alto, mostrando con sus palmas que estaba desarmado.

—Potter, —le advirtió, una voz que había pensado que nunca volvería a oír.

— ¡Severus! —exclamó Harry, echándose en los brazos de su antiguo profesor.

Snape, totalmente anonadado, palmeó su espalda con incomodidad.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí fuera? —preguntó, dado el total cambio de la actitud del chico desde la última vez que le había visto.

—Me salvaste la vida, —explicó Harry, recomponiéndose al recordar que aún estaban en peligro—. Pensaba que habías muerto.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, —comentó Snape a su vez. Dio un paso y el joven se dio cuenta de que tenía el pie amarrado a una cadena—. Desearía que estos años no hubieran ocurrido. Lo que me han obligado a hacer… —añadió, mirando el cuerpo desmadejado que descansaba sobre el altar.

— ¿Lo has mantenido tú vivo? ¿Con la magia de la gente?

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? Las cosas no les deben de ir bien, entonces, —valoró Snape, que no sabía realmente nada más que lo que le contaban—. No está vivo, no realmente. He podido impedir que su cuerpo se corrompiera, pero poco más. Su mente es totalmente irrecuperable. No pongas esa cara. Hay algo peor. Bellatrix…

—…está muerta —respondió Harry.

—No puede ser.

—Lo está. Usé este traslador con su vida.

—No puede ser. Bellatrix no puede morir, no por ese hechizo, ni por ningún otro. Hace falta un conjuro, uno que yo solo sé. Para contrarrestar lo que ha estado haciendo con su cuerpo.

— ¿Como a Voldemort?

—No lo entiendes. Ella sabe perfectamente que el Señor Tenebroso no es más que una cáscara. Ha utilizado ese conocimiento para manipular al resto de Mortífagos. Mientras tanto, ella se ha ido apoderando de la magia robada, antiguo proyecto de Voldemort, para hacerse inmortal. Algo parecido a lo que hizo con los Horrocruxes. Que visto su estado, —indicó hacia el altar—. Debiste destruir, ¿no es así?

Harry asintió distraídamente, pensando en otra cosa. De pronto alguien se apareció a su lado, sobresaltándole. Suerte que gracias a sus entrenados reflejos al momento le tuvo a tiro de su varita.

— ¡Harry! Tú también lo lograste… ¡Snape! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—Bill, ahora no. Escucha, tenemos que movernos, creo que Draco está en peligro.

— ¿Draco está vivo? —preguntó Snape, por primera vez esperanzado—, ¿Lucius, Narcisa?

—Lucius no. Narcisa… está “suspendida”. Pero ahora no hay tiempo. Si Bella no puede morir… Maldita sea, ¿por qué le dejé venir? ¡He dejado a Draco solo con ella! Tenemos que irnos.

—No hay manera, solo podía hacerlo Bellatrix, —explicó Snape. Después de meditar unos segundos, que para Harry fueron una tortura, declaró señalando el escorpión disecado—. Utilízalo conmigo. Es la única forma. Volved, Draco os necesita y yo… yo llevo tiempo haciéndome a la idea. Intentándolo incluso —confesó—, pero esa maldita bruja lo tenía todo muy bien atado. Vamos señores. El hechizo.

— ¡Ni hablar! —gritó Harry cuando se recuperó de la horrible idea—. Tiene que haber otro modo…

—No lo hay —insistió Snape—. Solo somos tres, y no voy a permitir que vosotros…

— ¡No somos tres! —exclamó Harry—. ¿Queda suficiente vida en esa cosa como para activar el traslador?

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Bill.

—Voldemort, o lo que queda de él. ¿Es viable?

—Potter. Nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero parece que la edad ha puesto las cosas en su lugar en esa cabeza suya.

— ¡Rápido, las manos! —les azuzó Harry, temiendo por Draco.

—Un momento, —les detuvo Snape, sabiendo que difícilmente volverían a ese lugar. Recogió algunos viales y notas que había esparcidos por la mesa de trabajo—. Necesitaré esto para despertar a Narcisa.

—No es la única que tendrá que despertar, —replicó Bill.

En pocos segundos los tres se daban la mano cerca de lo que quedaba de Thomas Riddle.

—Muere de una vez, maldito, —ofreció Harry, antes de lanzar el hechizo.

Se aparecieron en un momento crucial. Draco aún estaba en posesión de su varita, pero su tía estaba viva y le amenazaba con una pequeña navaja. Snape les hizo una señal a los Gryffindor para que no hicieran ninguna locura. Sabía lo rápida que era Bellatrix con una arma blanca. Por experiencia.

—Oh, habéis venido en el momento preciso. ¡Hola Severus! —gritó con su penetrante voz aguda—. A ti te guardaré para el final, querido, porque me has servido bien. Permitidme que acabe con el inútil de mi sobrino, que no es capaz ni de desarmar a su vieja tía. Después, con la varita de otra traidora a la familia te mataré a ti, Potter. ¡Maldito asesino del Lord!

—Siempre hablando más de la cuenta Bellatrix, —intentó distraerle Snape. Pero la mujer ya había vuelto su atención hacia Draco, parapetándose tras él.

—Hay dos cosas que no sabes, Bella, —siguió Harry—. Una es que he acabado con Voldemort, pero no solo una vez, cuando era pequeño. Ni dos, cuando destruí sus Horrocruxes y le maté con uno de ellos. Acabo de aniquilarlo por tercera vez, —acabó. Eso hizo que Bella le mirara, enfadada. Pero no apartó el cuchillo que estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Draco, y así no podía arriesgarle a lanzarle un hechizo y fallar—. Lo otro que desconoces es que el _inútil_ de tu sobrino ya ha acabado contigo. Te quemó una vez. ¿Sabes? Ahora podremos follar tranquilos en la sala del tapiz de los Black sin ver tu fea cara.

Eso sí logró romper su concentración. Y alentar a Draco para que se defendiera. Y que Snape casi se atragantara con su propia saliva, pero eso no alteró el desencadenamiento en absoluto.

Efectivamente, Draco no tuvo más que recordar aquel día en la sala del tapiz, los rostros de sus padres, su furia, el odio hacia su tía, para salir del estupor en el que había quedado tras verle levantarse de lo que él creía había sido una muerte segura.

— _Larcarnum Inflamarae_ , —volvió a susurrar Draco, esta vez con toda la fuerza y la cólera que había contenido antes.

La mujer estalló en llamas, como si fuera una tea humana. Harry corrió a apartar a Draco de aquel infierno, y Snape fue tras él para acabar con esa pesadilla de una vez por todas. Bill, gran conocedor de hechizos y contra hechizos, le ofreció su propia varita suponiendo lo que se disponía a hacer.

El Slytherin comenzó a invocar en latín, con una cadencia que parecía poesía. En cambio, lo que estaba conjurando no podía ser más horrible. Las llamas se avivaron, creando una verdadera columna de fuego que lenta pero perceptiblemente se fue estrechando. Era obvio que el cuerpo había quedado encerrado en esa cárcel ardiente, porque mientras su tamaño disminuía se oían desagradables ruidos de tejidos y huesos pulverizados. Al final una última pequeña llama implosionó y de Bellatrix Lestrange no quedó nada. Ni siquiera un puñado de cenizas habían escapado del fuego purificador que había convocado Snape.

—Hay que reconocer que como sistema para acabar con alguien, limpio sí que es, —comentó Harry, haciendo que Draco riera sin ganas contra su pecho.

Bill también rió, acostumbrado al modo que tenían los gemelos de combatir el estrés. Severus se los quedó mirando sin saber qué le preocupaba más, ese nuevo Harry Potter cruel y seguro de sí mismo, o que tuviera a un domesticado Draco Malfoy entre sus brazos.

—Parece que me tienes que contar muchas cosas, —comentó Snape dirigiéndose a su pupilo, que al fin reaccionó y cambió los brazos de su novio por los de su estimado ex jefe de casa—. ¿Es verdad lo que me ha contado Potter sobre tu padre? —Draco asintió, apretando los labios— ¿Y tu madre?

— ¿Podrás despertarla? Llevo tanto sin ver sus ojos…

—Lo intentaré, —comentó Severus, que como realista Slytherin no se atrevió a garantizar nada más.

En ese punto Harry y Bill se apartaron, para darles algo de privacidad. Con cuidado, abrieron la puerta de la sala y otearon el pasillo. Todo parecía en calma, tan solo vieron a dos miembros de la orden, revisando las primeras habitaciones.

— ¡Remus!

— ¡Harry! ¡Bill! ¿Qué ha pasado? Os estaba buscando. ¿Y Draco?

Se apartaron para dejarle ver quién había en el cuarto. El hombre se quedó blanco al ver a Snape. Pero tratándose del piadoso Lupin, en seguida se repuso y le tendió la mano a su viejo colega y enemigo.

—Me alegro, —dijo, únicamente. Severus apenas inclinó la cabeza. Todavía quedaban muchas explicaciones que dar—. Veo que cumplisteis la misión. Supuse que funcionó la idea de Alastor de activar los trasladores cuando vi desaparecer a Bill.

— ¿Misión? ¡Sabía que me ocultabas algo! —repuso Draco, recordando la maniobra de Harry. Enfadado, le pegó un manotazo en el brazo.

—Esto ya me parece más normal, —comentó Severus, haciéndoles reír a todos. Draco entonces se abrazó a su novio y acarició su mejilla, bajo la cicatriz que le había infringido su tía. Harry se inclinó y le besó—. A esto no creo que vaya a acostumbrarme nunca.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
El resto del día pasó en un suspiro. La misión había sido un éxito, pero aún quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer.

Se habían fugado algunos Mortífagos, pero sin Bellatrix controlando y organizando Snape opinaba que se darían a la desbandada y era difícil que volvieran a verles por el mundo mágico.

Pacientes como Neville y sus tres compañeros despertaron al momento, al haber estado pocos días “conectados”. Snape sabía lo que se hacía. Había inventado el modo en que se les extraía la magia, obligado por el Lord, pero se había asegurado de que el procedimiento fuera reversible. Tan solo se necesitaba un donante, o varios, y tiempo para rehabilitación.

Bill y Charlie habían donado parte de su magia para Xenophilius, ya que su hija estaba embarazada, Neville estaba recién reanimado, y Alastor ya estaba mayor y podía haber peligro para él. Ted había insistido en ofrecer su magia para revivir a su esposa, ya que sus niveles habían mejorado mucho y Snape había asegurado que con la suya bastaría.

Con el resto no sabían qué hacer en San Mungo. La mayoría eran Mortífagos, así que habría que juzgarlos una vez despertaran. El asunto era diferente si no estaban marcados, pero el caso era que no tenían muchos familiares que pudieran donar su magia por ellos.

Al final de la tarde Theo se decidió al fin a visitar a su padre. Snape le había contado, según la versión de Bellatrix, que le habían “conectado” porque había sido herido y no podía luchar. En ese caso, su fidelidad a la causa de Voldemort era posible que ya no fuera tan fuerte. De todos modos su hijo decidió donar su magia para él. Se sorprendió cuando todos sus compañeros acudieron al hospital para donar también la suya. El mundo mágico empezaba a sanar.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Esa noche, ya en la cama, los hechos de aquel largo día parecían ya lejanos. Draco se apoyaba en el pecho de Harry, y este le acariciaba el cabello, lentamente. Entonces fue cuando el Slytherin se percató en las palabras que habían escritas en el cuadro del Fénix. _”Feliz día de los enamorados”_.

Con la ansiedad del ataque, Draco había olvidado la festividad. Estaba visto que Charlie no. Bastardo. Lo debía de haber enviado esa tarde, desde su despacho en el Ministerio. Bien. Él también conocía el hechizo para modificarlo. Fingiendo llenar su vaso de agua con un _aguamenti_ , aprovechó para borrarlo.

—Te odio, —le dijo entonces a Harry lleno de celos, aunque pretendía seguir la conversación que estaban teniendo sobre la misión que le había ocultado.

—Lo sé.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿Y si no hubieras podido volver? ¿Y si Bellatrix…?

—No, Draco. Nada de ¿y si? Así son las cosas en batalla. Hay que pensar rápido y arriesgarse, si quieres ganar. Uno no puede lamentarse después, solo aprender de los errores.

— ¿Lo echarás de menos?

— ¿El qué; luchar? ¿Estás de broma?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No sé. Quedarme en esta cama. Para siempre. Contigo.

—Idiota. ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

—Lo que tú quieras. Quedarnos aquí. O irnos a otro sitio. Me da igual, solo quiero empezar mi vida de una vez.

— ¿Conmigo?

Harry sonrió.

—Contigo.

— ¿Y mi madre?

—Y Remus. Y supongo que Snape no tendrá otro sitio donde ir. No me importaría que se quedaran el resto tampoco, aunque sé que Andrómeda querrá volver a su casa cuando se recupere.

—Harry —llamó Draco después de un rato en silencio.

— ¿Mmm…?

—Lo que has dicho antes, lo que le has dicho a Bellatrix... era caliente.

—Eso sí quiero escucharlo.

—Ah, ¿de eso sí podemos hablar?

—El sexo después de una batalla es más intenso, hay que aprovechar toda esa adrenalina, cielo. ¿Me quieres a cuatro patas?

—No. Hoy quiero… quiero que me claves tu polla.

— ¡Joder Draco! —exclamó Harry. Era la primera vez que oía esas palabras tan fuertes en la boca de su novio. Nunca antes una frase sucia le había provocado una erección tan rápido. Y más dada su preferencia a estar arriba, cosa que aún no había experimentado con él—. Pero es la primera vez… ¿De verdad quieres que sea hoy?

—Lo llevo pensando todo el día. Después del ataque, en San Mungo. Toda la tarde en el comedor.

—Oooh, que chico más malo… Fuera la ropa.

Ante el patente cambio en el tono de su voz, Draco no pudo evitar temblar. Pero no de miedo, sino de anticipación. Sabía por Hermione (él mismo había sido testigo) que Charlie no le había dejado penetrarle. Si era verdad que no salía desde que Tonks había muerto, eso significaba que Harry llevaba muuucho tiempo sin estar dentro de otra persona. Y teniendo en cuenta, como había escuchado una y otra vez en momentos de pasión, que su novio realmente no había “ _hecho el amor_ ” con ninguna otra persona, esa noche prometía ser inolvidable.

No podía imaginar un panegírico mejor para todo el daño que había hecho su tía.

Se quitó el pijama sin dudarlo. Harry ya no lo llevaba, solía dormir desnudo. Había intentado varias veces que él también lo hiciera, pero teniendo en cuenta que Hermione y Remus tenían libre entrada en su cuarto, Draco se negaba rotundamente.

A pesar de haberse visto desnudos en tantas ocasiones como para que aquel cosquilleo se mitigara, Harry se relamió al ver toda aquella piel blanca e impoluta. Esa vez iba a ser distinta, los dos lo sabían.

El Gryffindor se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón, con una imponente erección elevándose entre sus piernas. Sin decir palabra le indicó a Draco que se girara y se apoyara sobre manos y rodillas. Se tomó unos segundos admirando ese delicioso trasero que pronto sería suyo. Después buscó su varita en la mesita de noche y lanzó un par de hechizos sobre su amante.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Draco, temblando.

—Ya sabes. Las dos L. Limpieza y Lubricación. Me has visto hacerlo muchas veces. Claro que esta vez se trata de tu delicado culito, ¿eh? —le provocó, antes de darle una fuerte nalgada. Draco gimió, parte queja y parte placer. Harry se inclinó sobre él y lamió la tersa piel que empezaba a enrojecerse—. Dios, no sé si voy a poder contenerme —confesó, besando su glúteo con devoción.

—No lo hagas, —le animó Draco, moviendo sus caderas intentando incitarle. Quería entregarse a él, y lo quería con toda la pasión y la abnegación que sabía tenía Harry en su interior.

—Tengo que hacerlo, o esto acabará muy rápido. Y quiero disfrutarte, —declaró, mordiéndole la sufrida nalga.

Seguidamente, sin apartar la palma de su mano del sensual calor, se dispuso a agasajar la otra. Cuando la respiración de Draco se aceleró notoriamente, Harry se apartó un poco y observó su obra. Ahora las dos tenían un precioso color rosado, que _él_ había pintado en su piel con labios, lengua y dientes. La visión era magnífica. Y aun así se podía mejorar.

Colocó la mano que tenía libre en la otra nalga y las separó, haciendo que Draco gimiera al sentirse expuesto y decadente.

— ¿Qqque haces? —preguntó con un tímido tono de voz que Harry hacía tiempo que no oía. Y que le puso a mil.

Sonriendo, acercó su rostro de nuevo al soberbio culo de su amante y sopló suavemente justo sobre su abertura.

— ¡Oh! —jadeó Draco.

Aunque no había sido su intención inicial, el empezar tan fuerte, después de esa reacción no había modo en que dejara a su novio sin experimentar las maravillas del rimming. Así que abrió la boca y sacó la lengua para dejar un largo camino de saliva a lo largo de la deliciosa grieta.

—Dios, tendrías que verte, —declaró Harry, admirando su obra.

—Nnno… tengo… bastante con sentirlo, —se quejó Draco, cuya desatendida erección estaba brillante de líquido preseminal, prueba material de lo mucho que le estaban gustando las atenciones de su pareja.

— ¿Quieres sentir más? —le provocó Harry, jugando con la yema de su dedo en la elástica abertura.

Sin esperar respuesta, apartó su dígito para dejar que su lengua tomara la posición de abrirle, suave y delicadamente. El húmedo órgano empujó insistentemente, ayudado por el hechizo de lubricación. Pronto Harry tenía la cara enterrada entre sus nalgas, los dedos apartándolas para darle más acceso, y su lengua tan dentro de Draco que no podía estarlo más. Sin ahogarse él.

—No puedo más, —confesó de pronto el Gryffindor, irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas. Estaba al límite de su excitación, y sentía tanta anticipación por introducirse dentro de su amante que estaba temblando.

— ¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Maldición! —se quejó Draco, que se sentía tan impaciente y excitado como él.

Harry nunca había desvirgado a nadie, así que por precaución lanzó un nuevo hechizo, uno que relajaría y dilataría. No quería pensar en ello en ese momento, pero se lo había enseñado Hermione, que teniendo a dos hombres que satisfacer había abogado por probar los placeres del sexo anal.

Se lanzó él también la doble L, y posicionó su pene en el agujero que deseaba profanar. Empujó un poco y sintió cómo la tierna piel se abría fácilmente, envolviendo la punta de su glande.

—Voy a desvirgar a Draco Malfoy, —comentó, incrédulo aún a esas alturas. El Slytherin se carcajeó y las sacudidas de su risa hicieron que se separaran.

— ¿Sabes que has dicho eso en voz alta?

—He creído que el momento merecía un anuncio en toda regla, —bromeó. Luego cubrió la pálida espalda con su velludo torso para mordisquear su nuca—. Gírate, quiero ver tu cara cuando entre en ti.

Draco dejó de reír y obedeció rápidamente. Harry colocó un cojín bajo sus nalgas y dejó caer su peso para que resbalasen sus rodillas. Casi sin esfuerzo volvió a situar su erección donde la quería, pidiendo paso de nuevo. Esta vez no bromeó. Empujó, maravillado ante la suavidad que lo acogía, estrecho y delicioso, pero sin dolorosa resistencia. Eso de tener sexo con magos era prodigioso. Si además amabas al mago que te estabas tirando, la experiencia se hacía sublime.

—Te quiero, —susurró Harry, inmóvil, al notar el choque de las nalgas de Draco contra sus testículos—. Oh, dios, cómo te quiero, —gimió —. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, al no haber recibido respuesta.

—Sí.

Pero no lo estaba. Porque bien era muy poco para describir lo que Draco estaba sintiendo. Estaba abrumado de sensaciones y sentimientos. Le había pasado algo parecido la primera vez que había hecho el amor con Harry. Además de esa deliciosa compresión sobre su miembro, saber que se estaba introduciendo dentro del cuerpo de otra persona, de Harry Potter, era indescriptible. Sencillamente, quitaba el aliento. Y ahora le tocaba a él recibirle en su interior.

Una vez superada por ambas partes el haber dado ese importante paso en su relación, Harry se entregó al placer que estaba experimentando. Y proporcionando. Porque Draco se deshacía en gemidos en cada estocada, y su amante se esforzaba en que fueran lentas y profundas, para que se le oyera más.

—Oh, ¡Merlín!

—No, Harry. Harry Potter —bromeó, entre jadeos—. ¿Bueno?

—Como nada que haya experimentado antes, —confesó Draco, delirante de gozo.

—Vaya, ¿mejor que meterla en mi culito?

—Mmm… Diferente… ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ahí! Mejor, ¡mejor!

—Así me gusta. Porque a mí me está gustando tanto, pero tanto, que no sé si voy a volver a dejar que me la metas.

—Es… ¿mejor que otras veces? —preguntó Draco, refiriéndose no a otras posturas, sino a las experiencias pasadas que Harry había tenido con otros hombres.

—No lo sé. Nunca lo había hecho.

—Ya, en una cama. Pero yo me refería…

—Nunca le había hecho el amor a nadie, Draco. A nadie. Nunca.

No pudieron seguir mirándose a los ojos mucho tiempo, porque no era momento para eso. En la situación en la que estaban había más modos de decir _”te amo”_ , y así lo hicieron. Harry se inclinó para besarle, y eso le dejó en una posición más íntima, sus dos cuerpos tocándose desde los labios a sus caderas. Puede que tuvieran menos margen de maniobra, pero la movilidad era suficiente para empujar, más rápido, desesperadamente. El orgasmo no tardó en alcanzarles, a los dos, con ese ritmo. Gimieron sus nombres el uno en la boca del otro.

Cayeron rendidos, de lado, ahora sí diciéndose mediante sus miradas lo mucho que había significado esa primera vez, para los dos.

—Feliz día —le dijo entonces Draco, marcándose un tanto a costa de Charlie.

— ¿Feliz día de la Victoria?

—No. Feliz día de los enamorados.

—Oh. Lo había olvidado. Con todo lo de Neville, el ataque…

—No te preocupes. Después de todo me has hecho un gran regalo, —respondió Draco, sintiéndose magnánimo. A pesar de que él no le había comprado nada tampoco.

—Desde que salimos de Hogwarts no había celebrado este día. No tenía a nadie. ¿Y sabes qué? El regalo me lo has hecho tú, —le dijo, abrazándole fuerte—. Y no solo en esta cama. Hoy has estado genial. En el ataque, después. En San Mungo con Luna. Esta tarde con Severus. Te quiero.

—Yo también.

Finalmente los dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando no solo en lo que acababan de hacer, sino en lo que había conseguido la Orden ese día. No solo habían conquistado el último reducto de los Mortífagos, también habían recuperado a alguien que habían dado por muerto, alguien que les ayudaría a revivir a las personas que habían visto su vida “suspendida” por la ambición de una sola persona.

—Cuando me dijiste que todo iría bien, no era capaz de creerlo. Y ahora tengo mucho más de lo que nunca me atreví a soñar —confesó Draco.

—Creo que nos lo hemos ganado. Ahora es nuestro momento de disfrutarlo.

Esa noche, los dos abrazados en la cama, ya habían empezado a hacerlo.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
—¡Dracooooo!

Cinco meses después del golpe final a los Mortífagos, Grimmauld Place estaba relativamente vacía, comparada con otras épocas más conflictivas. A pesar de que venían a menudo, los Weasley habían vuelto a La Madriguera. Andrómeda, recuperada totalmente, también había regresado a su casa con su marido. Luna y Neville criaban a sus gemelos en casa de Ojoloco.

Remus y Harry convivían ahora únicamente con los Malfoy y Severus Snape. Narcisa aún no había despertado, aunque su progreso era evidente. Toda la Orden del Fénix había donado algo de su magia, incluso Moody había insistido en dar un poco, a pesar de su política de que _un Mortífago siempre es un Mortífago_.

— ¡Draco! ¿Dónde estás, demonios!

—Sssshh… ¿pero qué te pasa?

Los dos se encontraros en el pasillo, delante de su habitación.

—Tengo una noticia.

—Yo también.

—Tú primero.

—No, tú parecías más ansioso, como siempre.

—Sí, pero… mmm… —Draco le calló con un beso—. Vale, empiezo yo. Emmeline me ha ofrecido trabajo.

— ¿Cómo auror? —preguntó, sabiendo que la mujer hacía tiempo que intentaba fichar a su novio.

—No… y sí. Es algo especial, solo por un caso. Y estaría directamente bajo sus órdenes. Se trata de los Mortífagos que lograron huir. Sospechan que están operando en el mundo muggle. Trabajaremos con Scotland Yard.

— ¿Trabajaremos?

—Theo, Seamus, Ginny y yo.

— ¿No tendrá problemas la pelirroja con su ex?

—Sabes que no, ahora son amigos.

—Igual que con Seamus. A ver cuánto tarda en tirárselo. Esta es peor que su hermano.

— ¡Draco! —le reprendió Harry—. Por cierto que me he encontrado a Charlie en el Ministerio.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Draco, intentando esconder su irritación.

—Sí. Va a dejar su puesto como director. Lo suyo no es estar sentado tras una mesa. Ahora que ya no hace falta su influencia para la Orden…

— ¿Vuelve a Rumanía? —preguntó, esperanzado.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así. Va a volver con sus dragones, sí, pero no en Rumanía. Él y un antiguo compañero van a organizar un proyecto de cría del Galés Verde.

—Por Merlín, dime que no nos van a invadir ahora los dragones. Ya te veo de auror luchando contra ellos.

—No seas tonto. Solo se ocuparán de huevos y primeros cuidados. A partir de un tamaño serán evacuados hacia otras reservas.

— ¿Y eso está permitido?

—Ahora sí. Acaba de aprobarlo el último director del departamento para el Cuidado y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, —comentó Harry, guiñándole un ojo a su novio.

—Vaya, veo que Weasley ha aprendido algo de ser un político.

—Le ha aconsejado Percy. Anda, ¿qué tenías que contarme tú?

Draco simplemente señaló con un gesto hacia la habitación donde descansaba su madre. Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Podría ser que hubieran logrado despertarla ya? Precisamente el día que él estaba fuera?

Sin decir palabra fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, ansioso de recibir las buenas noticias. Seguidamente la volvió a cerrar, quedando exactamente donde estaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su pareja, preocupado.

—Draco… tt-tu madre, —tartamudeó Harry, girándose.

—Sí, ¡ha despertado! ¿No es genial?

—Pero… tu madre. Tu madre y Snape…

—Oh. Los has visto, —Draco tiró de él hasta su habitación.

— ¿Lo sabías? —le detuvo Harry, una vez dentro.

—Me lo acaba de decir mi madre.

— ¿Y no te importa? Quiero decir… tu padre…

—Él también lo sabía.

— ¿Lo sabía? ¿Y no le importaba?

—Harry. Mione y los gemelos no han inventado los tríos.

—Oh. ¡Oh! Oh, dios mío. No quiero ni imaginarlo…

—Bueno, yo tampoco quiero pensar en ello. Pero para mi madre ha sido un shock despertar y saber que mi padre… ya no está con nosotros. Severus le está ayudando a aceptarlo.

—Sí, claro. ¿Le has hablado de lo nuestro? —Draco asintió con un gesto. Y sonrió—. Eso es una buena señal.

—Lo es. Te quiero, —declaró, recordando la bendición de su madre.

—Yo también, Draco, yo también, —Harry le abrazó y después besó su sien, su mejilla, sus labios—. Me tienes que prometer una cosa.

— ¿Mmm?

—Por muy de moda que se pongan estas cosas, nunca, _nunca_ , vamos a hacer un trío. Tú eres mío y no te comparto.

Si un año antes alguien le hubiera dicho a Draco Malfoy, que Harry Potter llegaría a considerarle un día como _suyo_ , hubiera salido corriendo. Sin embargo en ese momento estaba completamente de acuerdo con él. Sobre todo al recordar el modo en que cierto pelirrojo se atrevía aún a mirar a su pareja.

—Eso de que soy tuyo tendrás que demostrarlo.

—Será un placer, mi serpiente. Todo un placer…

 

**FIN**


End file.
